In Death's Land
by Emily-with-a-y
Summary: El mundo conocido por la humanidad parece haber llegado a su fin: un desierto de ruinas calcinadas y un cielo oscuro y sin sol es todo lo que queda en una tierra destrozada. Y sobrevivir en ella no es nada fácil. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de CdM no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ChiNoMiko.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: en este fic no voy a reprimirme en lo más mínimo a la hora de escribir. ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Pues que aparecerán situaciones desagradables tales como tortura, asesinato y similares. Si decides leerlo, que sea bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

No recordaba nada del pasado reciente. Todos sus recuerdos, todas sus memorias, se cortaban de repente, como si hubiera sucedido una especie de lapsus entre la última vez que fue consciente de su cuerpo y el momento en el que ahora abría los ojos. ¿Qué había pasado para que todo hubiera cambiado de aquel modo tan radical?

Se levantó a duras penas, posando sus manos ensangrentadas sobre el suelo lleno de escombros y caminó cojeando hacia la única ventana que tenía la habitación, mientras se pellizcaba el brazo para comprobar que todo aquello era real, que no era una maldita pesadilla. ¿Dónde estaba el sol? ¿Desde cuando el cielo estaba cubierto por unas feas nubes de color gris verdoso? ¿Y desde cuándo la ciudad se había convertido en un mar de ruinas completamente calcinadas?

Se sujetó la cabeza con las manos, intentando recordar. Sabía dónde se encontraba, recordaba su nombre, sus datos personales, los últimos días bajo un sol de justicia que alumbraba el pequeño jardín donde los internos salían a tomar el aire.

¡Los internos! Aquel pensamiento hizo que su mente hiciera un pequeño click al recordar a sus compañeros de fatigas, por llamarlos de algún modo. Personas que la sociedad había encerrado entre cuatro paredes porque las consideraban peligrosas, desequilibradas, o simplemente con algún problema mental. A fin de cuentas el sanatorio Bird's Cage tenía más fama de vertedero humano que de hospital mental. Eso le habían dicho cuando llegó a aquel lugar uno de los celadores, con cierto tono burlón.

¿Dónde estarían los demás pacientes? ¿Y los enfermeros, celadores...? No se escuchaba sonido alguno salvo el tétrico ulular del viento y una especie de gemido lejano, como si miles de personas estuvieran soportando un dolor indescriptible.

Unas negras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, dándole un aire más irreal a toda la situación. ¿Podía recordar algo más? ¡¿Podía?!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentando forzar su mente a rescatar algún recuerdo, pero lo único que llegó a su cerebro fue una blanca luz cegadora y la sensación de que su cuerpo perdía el contacto con el suelo. Un nuevo recuerdo, casi cenagoso por la lentitud en la que le llegó, hizo acto de presencia. Recordó a un celador, el que era medianamente más amable, decir que había un aviso de ataque. ¿Ataque de quién? ¿Y acaso todo aquello era producto de aquel ataque?

Temblando ligeramente, se enfrentó al desolado panorama que le devolvía la mirada. Ahora no tendría que quedarse en el sanatorio para siempre; podría irse de aquel lugar de una vez, como había deseado con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

 **¡Que empiece la aventura en un mundo apocalíptico y plagado de seres con ganas de atacar! Si bien este fic voy a tardar un poco en actualizarlo (más que nada porque estoy liada con la uni (maldito TFG del averno) y quiero terminar _Siete Días_ antes de ponerme con este) he decidido subir la introducción para dar margen de tiempo. ¿Por qué? Pues porque en este fic pretendo usar los OC's que me mandéis como personajes, siendo esta una especie de historia coral. **

* * *

**−Ficha−**

 **Nombre**

Podéis dar algún apellido si queréis, pero intentad que no sean nombres demasiado largos.

 **Edad**

Entre 18 y 20 años (si son internas) y de 21 en adelante si son médicas o del personal del hospital.

 **Grupo**

Muy sencillo. La historia comienza en un psiquiátrico, por lo que hay dos grandes grupos: internas y personal. Intentad no ser todas pacientes, más que nada porque los médicos serán importantes conforme la historia avance. ¡La variedad es salud!

 **Patología**

Sólo para aquellas que sean internas. Pueden ser pirómanas, sociópatas, esquizofrénicas... todas esas linduras (?)

 **Descripción física**

No hace falta extenderse mucho en esto. Con decir su estatura, color de ojos y pelo es más que suficiente.

 **Personalidad**

Aquí podéis explayaros todo lo que queráis. Cualquier detalle, por mínimo que sea, es importante.

 **Historia**

¿Cómo ha sido su vida hasta llegar a Bird's Cage, ya sea para quedarse como pacientes o para trabajar? ¿Tienen alguna familia fuera del psiquiátrico? De ser así, ¿cómo es su relación con ella?

 **Chico**

Nathaniel, Castiel, Armin o Kentin (los dos últimos ya han sido mencionados en fichas, tenedlo en cuenta a la hora de elegir para llenar los huecos )

 **Habilidad**

Sólo una, por favor. ¿Vuestra OC es fuerte? ¿Rápida? ¿Ágil? ¿O tiene buena memoria? No sólo han de ser físicas, también pueden ser mentales.

* * *

 **En cuanto estén todos los cupos listos (y tenga un huequito) subiré el siguiente cap, donde situaré a los personajes y comenzará la lucha por sobrevivir.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, viendo que he tenido un poquito de tiempo libre y teniendo en cuenta el interés que parece haber con que esta historia comience he decidido subir ya el capítulo de la introducción de los personajes. ¡Y aquí os presento a las OCs seleccionadas!**

 **Raffaella Demminnio, de A Dreamless Singer**

 **Eider Line Ashreel, de GabrielleAstone**

 **Karim Gates, de karychela**

 **Avna, de BoxOfGlitter**

 **Y ya sí que sí, ¡a leer!**

* * *

El aire venía impregnado de un aroma indescriptible de lo nauseabundo que era. Olía a muerte, a descomposición, a podredumbre, pero eso era algo que a Weasel no le importaba lo más mínimo. Seguía de pie frente a la destrozada ventana, indiferente a la sangre que manchaba su cuerpo, sintiéndose más libre que nunca. La jaula se había abierto, y ella se iba a largar de aquel maldito lugar de una vez por todas.

Se apartó el largo cabello cobrizo de la cara con una mano pringada de suciedad, mientras comenzaba a analizar, a pensar en lo que debía hacer ahora. Primero tenía que conseguir comida y algún tipo de arma por si acaso se viera en la tesitura de defenderse; luego... ya se difuminaba la cosa. Caminaría sin rumbo fijo, tal vez, allá a dónde la llevaran sus pies.

Tomó una piedra de la gran multitud de escombros y comenzó a caminar despacio, temiendo que el suelo pudiera desmoronarse bajo sus pies. Viendo el demacrado aspecto de su pijama de interna llegó a la conclusión de que también iba a tener que procurar encontrar algo de ropa. No sabía cómo se iba a comportar el clima bajo aquellas condiciones tan extrañas, sobre todo después de haber visto como aquella extraña lluvia negra comenzaba a caer. ¿Podría beberse esa agua? No le daba muy buena impresión, la verdad, del mismo modo que le causaba cierto respeto la idea de exponerse a ella. Decidido, se aprovisionaría y en cuanto aquella agua pútrida dejase de caer, se marcharía.

Salió de la que hasta hacía poco tiempo -o al menos eso creía ella- era su habitación. La imagen del pasillo parecía sacada de un escenario dantesco, pero la chica ni se inmutó ante la presencia de los cuerpos de algunos de los trabajadores e internos completamente acribillados por restos de cristales, como si las ventanas hubieran estallado todas a la vez. Justo delante de su puerta pudo ver el cuerpo de una celadora, completamente ensangrentado. Había caído sobre un carrito lleno de medicamentos con tan mala suerte que su cuello había quedado doblado en una postura casi irreal. Su boca permanecía abierta en un grito mudo, como si hubiera sido consciente del horror que se estaba desatando. Weasel ni se molestó en evitar no pisarla cuando echó a andar pasillo abajo.

No le incomodaban los cadáveres lo más mínimo, de hecho le causaban una extraña indiferencia mezclada con cierta curiosidad. Justo a la mitad del pasillo vio a una chica, cuyo rostro le era familiar; seguramente habrían compartido algún que otro momento en el comedor o en las horas que dedicaban al ejercicio. Estaba tumbada en el suelo en posición fetal, su rostro era invisible tras una larga maraña morada. Recordaba a esa chica por aquel color tan extraño; Weasel tenía la teoría de que debía teñírselo pero tampoco se había molestado en preguntárselo. No era algo que le interesara lo más mínimo. Aunque ahora quizás podría examinarle las raíces, total, estaba muerta...

La joven se agachó y aferró un mechón de pelo. Pero para su sorpresa, el supuesto cadáver aferró su brazo con unos dedos que parecían tenazas de acero, quizás movidos por la fuerza de la desesperación. Weasel soltó un gruñido y casi sin ser consciente, aferró el cuerpo por el cuello de forma instintiva. No pensaba, simplemente se defendía, evitaba que algo pudiera dañarla. Es lo que había hecho siempre, ¿no? Matar a todo aquel que intentara agredirla.

La "muerta" abrió los ojos y clavó su mirada dispar en la chica que la sujetaba, mientras sus dientes esbozaban una mueca que podía ser tanto de terror como de odio. Se aferró a los dedos que la ahogaban y clavó las uñas en ellos, intentando soltarse del agarre. Movida por la sorpresa, Weasel soltó a la chica, que boqueó unos instantes, para luego mirarla con frialdad.

─¿Estabas intentando matarme? ─la chica la miraba fijamente. La pelirroja debía admitir que era bastante curiosa, a su extraño cabello se le debía sumar el hecho de que un ojo lo tenía de color negro mientras que el otro poseía una tonalidad azul bastante clara.

─Llámalo súpervivencia ─respondió Weasel con un tono carente de emoción alguna ─Creía que eras un cadáver.

─¿Y por qué iba a serlo? ─pareciera que fuera a añadir algo más, pero de repente cesó de hablar y miró a su alrededor, con ojos como platos. En su rostro se dibujó una expresión extraña mientras parecía asumir el mundo que la rodeaba. Miró a la otra chica con cierta duda, como si quizás ella supiera algo, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Nadie dijo nada, pero un débil quejido hizo que ambas se incorporaran, como si temieran algún tipo de ataque. Aquel ambiente se metía por los poros de sus cuerpos como si fuera un veneno y las iba contaminando con miedo y duda. Todo parecía hostil bajo aquella luz verde que bañaba todo, como si el mundo al que hubieran despertado fuera un sitio venenoso que no deseaba mayor fin que matar a todo ser viviente que se moviera por su superificie. A Weasel le daba la impresión de que el planeta se hubiera convertido en un monstruo compuesto por carne putrefacta y ahora se dedicara a expulsar su maloliente aliento.

El sollozo volvió a repetirse, Provenía de una habitación cuya puerta se encontraba entreabierta. Con paso cuidadoso, ambas chicas caminaron hacia ella y vieron por la rendija como una joven de cabello negro intentaba moverse. Su cama había caído sobre una de sus piernas y se encontraba atrapada bajo la misma, con el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de dolor. Pareció que escuchase algo, pues giró la cabeza y observó a las dos personas que la miraban desde la puerta con unos ojos que tenían una tonalidad de azul que casi eran violetas.

─Por favor... ─ suplicó.

Ninguna de ellas dijo nada, pero como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, entraron en la habitación y se colocaron cada una en un extremo de la cama. Ambas tomaron los hierros que la componían y la levantaron, no sin dificultad. La chica que se encontraba atrapada bajo el mueble reptó por el suelo, mientras que dejaba a la vista su pierna, amoratada por la presión.

─¿Está rota? ─preguntó la chica de cabello morado. La aludida la miró unos instantes, como si estuviera sospesando si se fiaba de ella o no.

─Me parece que no ─respondió, intentando moverla. La articulación funcionaba, pero una mueca de dolor se extendió por su rostro ante aquel movimiento.

─Me parece que sí ─Weasel metió baza ─Lógico, teniendo en cuenta que has estado atrapada bajo ese armatoste, ¿no?

La pelirroja permanecía quieta en el lugar dónde se encontraba mientras que la otra chica ayudaba a la morena a ponerse de pie sobre la pierna que tenía en buen estado. Las tres parecían despojos humanos con los cuerpos manchados de sangre y suciedad y vestidas con harapos; aunque al menos estaban vivas, como se recordó Weasel mientras veía el lamentable espectáculo que daban.

─Podemos intentar llevarte abajo, a dónde tenían el almacén de medicamentos. Creo que pueden tener vendas allí; podríamos improvisarte una tablilla ─la chica heterocromática intentaba sonar tranquila, como si quisiera ocultar algo.

─¿Y crees que la escalera va a estar en condiciones? ─la pelirroja parecía demasiado tranquila, como si todo aquello le diera igual ─Ya has visto cómo está todo. A saber qué ha pasado para que se hayan cargado toda la ciudad de este modo.

─Yo escuché algo de un ataque hace días ─la morena habló con voz muy baja, como si quisiera reservar sus fuerzas ─No recuerdo mucho más.

─Sí, a mi también me suena haber escuchado algo similar ─dijo la otra ─Lo malo es que no logré quedarme con nada más porque me echaron de la sala. Fueron dos médicos que hablaban entre ellos mientras me hacían algunas pruebas.

─A mi ni me va ni me viene. La puerta está abierta de par en par y pienso largarme de aquí con viento fresco ─Weasel hizo ademán de marcharse, pero la chica del pelo morado la detuvo con un firme agarre.

─Tú eres estúpida ─le espetó ─Supongo que habrás visto lo que hay ahí fuera, ¿no? ¿Crees que sola vas a tener alguna posibilidad?

─No necesito compañía de nadie, siempre me las he apañado por mi cuenta.

─De eso nada ─la chica la sujetó por el pelo, logrando que Weasel gritara de dolor, sonido que la espoleó a afirmar el agarre sobre aquel cabello ─Tú me ayudas a bajar a... ─miró a la morena con aire interrogante.

─Karim ─dijo la aludida.

─Eso ─prosiguió ─No me gustáis ninguna de las dos, pero tengo dos dedos de frente; recuerdo perfectamente el curso de supervivencia que hice hace años cuando no era más que una cría. ¿Sabes cuál era una de las normas básicas? Intentar formar grupos para garantizar una mayor posibilidad de sobrevivir. ¡Y si tengo que atarte los pies ten por seguro que lo haré, como que me llamo Avna! ─añadió, tirando de la chica hacia ella, ganándose de paso una mirada de odio de sus ojos color miel.

Weasel frunció el ceño, mientras notaba como le hervía la sangre. Notó en su interior el ansia animal que siempre le sobrevenía cuando su mente le exigía que matara a alguien que la molestaba, pero las palabras de aquella chica ¿Avna, se llamaba? la habían hecho reflexionar en cierto modo. Podía aprovecharse de ella, ver si el ambiente exterior las mataba o no, y si sobrevivían, ya las mataría ella antes de irse. O quizás las dejara vivas para seguir aprovechándose.

Se giró y mordió los nudillos de Avna, logrando que la soltara. Se limpió la boca con el puño, la cual se había llenado de la costra de porquería que recubría a la chica y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

─No te creas la líder, porque nadie te ha dado ese título ─sentenció ─Pero está bien, iré con vosotras hasta abajo. A todo esto, yo soy Weasel.

* * *

Eider sentía deseos de vomitar mientras se arrastraba por el suelo, pues tenía los pies llenos de cristales. Se encontraba en el cuarto de las medicinas, haciendo inventario, cuando de repente todo pareció explotar. Tuvo suerte. Había logrado refugiarse bajo una mesa y muchos de los cristales que estallaron no alcanzaron su cuerpo. Recordaba haberse protegido la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras esperaba que todo pasara. Y ahora reptaba por el pasillo como si fuera una muerta viviente, tratando de ignorar el dolor de su cuerpo magullado.

El hedor que flotaba en el ambiente no la ayudaba, precisamente. Pasó junto a una pila de escombros, coronada por un cadáver de un hombre, empalado por una viga que se había desprendido y lo atravesaba por la mitad del cuerpo. Sus intestinos se habían salido parcialmente y colgaban hasta casi rozar el suelo, como un macabro adorno.

Siguió arrastrándose de forma obstinada, como si supiera que de ese modo alguien iba a socorrerla. ¿Pero quién iba a salir de ese infierno en que se había convertido el mundo para socorrerla? Le daba la impresión de ser la única superviviente.

Resopló, tratando de apartarse el cabello negro de la cara, mientras que proseguía con su particular misión. De repente, el sonido de unos pasos la hizo alzar la cabeza casi con esperanza. ¿Había alguien más allí, alguien que pudiera ayudarla? Lanzó un grito inarticulado, pues notaba la boca tan seca que no lograba pronunciar palabra.

La cadencia de aquellos pasos sonaba errática, como si la persona que los produciera también se encontrara sometida a un fuerte dolor. Siguió arrastrándose y justo al llegar a la esquina que hacía el pasillo se encontró cara a cara con Ella, la nutricionista del hospital. La conocía de haber trabajado con ella alguna que otra vez, sobre todo a la hora de preparar los pedidos de alimentos. La visión de aquel cabello marrón rojizo, siempre tan pulcro pero ahora tan desastrado fue casi un bálsamo para ella, teniendo en cuenta la pesadilla por la que intentaba avanzar.

─¡Cielo santo, Eider! ─la joven se acercó a ella, observando sus pies magullados ─¡Estás viva! Por un momento creí que era la única que había sobrevivido a esto...

─Justamente estaba pensando lo mismo que tú ─contestó, intentando sonar tranquila a pesar de que notaba el corazón acelerado ─Parece ser que la amenaza de bomba era más que real. Pero no sospechaba que la magnitud fuera de este modo.

─Temo que fuera un ataque nuclear ─respondió Ella con cierto tono preocupado ─De ser así tendríamos que irnos de aquí lo más rápido posible para evitar la radiación. Pero ni siquiera sé el alcance que ha podido tener de haber sido una bomba de ese tipo.

─¿Queda algo afuera?

─Nada, por lo que he podido ver. Todo parece arrasado hasta los cimientos, y huele como si mucha gente se estuviera descomponiendo a la vez. Ni en mis peores pesadillas habría imaginado un escenario semejante.

Eider se incorporó hasta quedar sentada, examinando sus pies. Si daba con unas pinzas podría intentar extraer los cristales y con un buen vendaje incluso podría caminar. Rafaella (aunque sus conocidos la llamaban Ella) estudió del mismo modo aquellas heridas, con el ceño fruncido.

─Sé que eres nutricionista, pero creo que de esto también sabías algo, ¿no? ─Einer intentaba mantener sus esperanzas a flote. Confiaba en que Ella fuera capaz de ayudarla, a fin de cuentas había debido ser formada en los primeros auxilios... aunque no estaba segura de que sus heridas entraran en esa categoría.

─Con algo de paciencia puedo curarte ─respondió ─Ven, vamos a intentar llegar a la sala de suplementos; creo que ahí puedo dar con unas pinzas y vendas...

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí. Sé que muchos personajes son antisociales, pero hay que tener en cuenta la situación en la que están; es normal que busquen el grupo para sobrevivir.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo ya aparecerán los chicos; me pareció que quedaría demasiado largo y quería dejar bien introducidas a las OCs.**

 **No sé cuando podré volver a actualizar; ya dije que quería terminar el otro fic antes de dedicarme por completo a este, de modo que os pido algo de paciencia.**

 **Decidme si os ha gustado o no, ¡el botoncito no muerde!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pues parece que he tenido otro hueco y he podido actualizar, de modo que aquí tenéis nuevo cap. ¡Hora de que entren los chicos en acción!**

* * *

Caminar nunca le había resultado tan difícil como en esos momentos. Cada paso hacía que su cuerpo protestara por cada magulladura, por cada herida, pero intentaba contener el dolor como buenamente podía. Primero un pie, luego el otro, y vuelta a empezar; concentrándose sólo en cada paso que daba. Así lograba avanzar, apoyado como buenamente podía en su compañero, mientras que éste hacía lo propio. Eran casi como un castillo de naipes, si uno de los dos perdía pie, el otro caería sin remedio.

─Vamos Lysandro, ya casi estamos ─masculló el chico de cabello negro con los dientes apretados.

Lysandro le conocía de cruzárselo alguna que otra vez. Sabía que respondía al nombre de Armin, pero desconocía el motivo por el que lo habían internado en Bird's Cage. Sabía que en aquel hospital había pacientes bastante peligrosos, pero teniendo en cuenta que en su planta no había nadie con trastornos psicológicos graves daba por sentado que no tendría alguna patología. A ese tipo de personas los mandaban a la planta más alta, zona a la que nunca se había acercado.

A él lo habían internado por amnesia. No recordaba nada cuando despertó bajo las pálidas luces de una cama de hospital, sólo su nombre. Por eso lo habían enviado a aquel sanatorio, con la esperanza de que se recuperara. Llevaba poco tiempo en él, cuestión de dos semanas. Pero ahora sabía que, si tenía alguna persona fuera de aquel lugar, era muy posible que estuviera muerta. Nunca podría recuperar sus recuerdos, tendría que vivir como alguien sin pasado.

Ambos caminaban por las escaleras, cuidando dónde pisaban. No sabían qué hacer, a dónde ir, sólo que era mejor alejarse de aquel edificio, por si le daba por derrumbarse y los aplastaba entre escombros. El mundo exterior, de todos modos, era igual de terrible. Lysandro se encontró a si mismo pensando que, quizás, hubiera sido mejor que hubiera muerto durante aquella explosión en vez de tener que enfrentarse a todo aquello.

De repente, Armin se detuvo, los ojos abiertos, completamente tenso. Se agachó un poco, haciendo que él lo imitara.

─¿Has escuchado eso? ─murmuró ─Parece que hay alguien. ¿Y si tienen armas? Tenemos que buscar una opción de huída o un sitio desde el que podamos observarles y tratar de atacarles si...

─¿Qué estás diciendo? ─el chico lo miró, desconcertado.

─Nuestra maniobra de ataque ─el rostro de Armin comenzaba a parecer febril ─Sí, en ese juego se hacía así... y en aquel... ─sus manos comenzaron a temblar, como si estuviera pulsando teclas imaginarias.

Lysandro no pudo menos que sentir curiosidad ante aquel comportamiento tan extraño, pero se cuidó de no decir nada. A fin de cuentas no quería parecer descortés preguntándole el motivo de sus actos.

─Si hay alguien es posible que esté herido, como nosotros ─habló en tono conciliador, intentando calmar a su compañero ─Quizás incluso puede que necesite ayuda. Nosotros estamos mal, pero tampoco hemos sufrido heridas importantes. Además, si nosotros hemos sobrevivido, es más que posible que alguien más lo haya hecho.

Armin asintió, comenzando a temblar mientras que en sus ojos se instalaba una mirada perdida. Siguió a duras penas a Lysandro, que caminó apoyándose en las paredes con cuidado, temiendo provocar su derrumbe. Bajaron unos cuantos escalones y al final de aquella bajada, en el punto donde la escalera hacía una curva, descubrieron a tres chicas; dos de las cuales llevaban a una entre ellas, como si no pudiera andar.

─¡Avna, Weasel, hay más gente! ─exclamó la chica que se encontraba entre las dos, la cual había girado la cabeza justo en el momento en que los chicos entraron en su campo de visión.

─No me jodas ─una de ellas, la pelirroja, la soltó con bastante poca delicadeza y se volvió, mirándoles con frialdad ─¿Más gente?

─Ni que tuviéramos la peste ─Armin parecía encontrarse mejor, viendo como intentaba bromear.

─¡Cierra el pico, Weasel! Más bien la peste la tiene ella ─la otra chica, la del pelo morado, no soltaba a la morena, que se aferraba a ella para no caer hasta el suelo ─Veo que también sois pacientes. Ni que sólo hubiéramos sobrevivido los chalados.

─Tal vez queden más ─Lysandro se acercó a ellas con precaución. No las había visto nunca por su zona del psiquiátrico, de modo que bien podían ser algunas de esas pacientes peligrosas. Actuar con calma y tacto era lo primordial ─Quizás deberíamos buscar supervivientes.

Weasel no dijo nada, pero compuso una expresión de supremo desprecio que, por suerte, ninguno de los chicos vio, aunque Avna la pilló de pleno.

─¿Quieres hacerme el puto favor de ayudarme con Karim? ─le espetó. La pelirroja bufó y, no de muy buenas maneras, sujetó el brazo libre de la chica.

─Íbamos a la sala de suministros para intentar curarme la pierna ─la supuesta Karim habló con algo de recelo hacia los chicos ─Tal vez puedas ayudarlas a cargar conmigo.

─De eso nada, yo me basto sola ─Weasel intentó comenzar a caminar, pero no era alguien precisamente fuerte. Dio dos pasos antes de que sus pies comenzaran a flaquear, pero terca como era, siguió avanzando. O al menos eso quiso hacer, pues de repente notó como el brazo de Karim desaparecía de sus hombros. Se giró, encontrándose con el chico de pelo blanco, el cual había tomado su lugar.

─No voy a dejar que te hagas daño por terca, bastantes heridos tenemos ya.

─¡Alguien que por fin la deja callada! ─exclamó Avna poniendo los ojos en blanco, logrando que Armin se riera ─A todo esto, ¿quiénes sois vosotros?

─Yo me llamo Armin, y mi compañero es Lysandro ─repuso el moreno intentando sonar animado, pero le costaba concentrarse.

─Dos dolores de cabeza más ─masculló Weasel mientras comenzaba a caminar, dirigiendo a aquella peculiar comitiva.

* * *

Ella y Eider casi no se tenían en pie cuando avistaron la puerta del almacén. De hecho, en el caso de Eider, eran sus brazos los que ya no podían más. El esfuerzo de arrastrarse estaba destrozando sus músculos, poco acostumbrados a aquel peculiar movimiento. Ella había intentado ayudarla, pero al final había tenido que desistir si quería conservar fuerzas para las horas siguientes. El temor a un ataque nuclear no se le iba de la cabeza, y era más que consciente de que cada segundo que pasaban se iban envenenando más y más. Quizás aún no hubieran absorbido radiación suficiente, pero de ser así, en unos días notarían los efectos... para luego morir convertidas en charcos de sangre.

 _"Espero que todo esto no acabe en una muerte por exposición a la radiación"_ pensaba mientras caminaba. Eider la seguía, como si ella fuera una especie de faro que le estuviera marcando el camino que debía tomar. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando finalmente se detuvieron ante la puerta, la cual parecía haber resistido bastante bien el ataque.

Rafaella fue a abrirla, pero en su lugar, se quedó quieta, petrificada. Eider notó la preocupación subirle por la garganta como si fuera bilis.

─¿Qué ocurre? ─preguntó.

─La puerta está abierta ─murmuró ─Y no está abierta por la explosión o similar. La han abierto, la llave está quitada.

Con cuidado movió la puerta unos centímetros, temiendo lo que pudiera encontrarse dentro. Sin embargo, cuando la luz exterior iluminó aquella pequeña estancia, se encontró con tres chicos, tan desastrados como ellas, que parecían buscar algo entre los suministros. Uno de ellos era pelirrojo y llevaba el clásico uniforme oscuro que distinguía a los vigilantes del hospital. Los otros dos portaban atuendos blancos, los que llevaban los médicos que trabajaban allí, lo que explicaba el que la puerta estuviera abierta. Alguno de ellos tendría la llave y no había tenido más que girar la cerradura y entrar.

De repente, el chico pelirrojo se volvió hacia ellas y las observó entre sobresaltado y alerta. Los otros dos hicieron lo mismo, por lo que Ella, intentando prevenir problemas. alzó ambas manos.

─Somos personal del hospital ─quiso dejar claro que ninguna de ellas era una paciente por si acaso pensaban que podían atacarles. A fin de cuentas conocía el historial de muchos de ellos; sabía que una de las internas incluso había matado a su hermana con sus propias manos ─Tranquilos.

─Menos mal, llegáis a ser unas de esas locas y os mando lejos de aquí a la de ya ─espetó el pelirrojo.

─Espera, ¿Castiel? ─Eider se apoyó en Ella como pudo, intentando incorporarse un poco ─¿Tú también has sobrevivido?

─¿Lo conoces? ─inquirió Rafaella.

─Por supuesto, trabajaba como vigilante en el turno de noche. Es lo que tiene haber trabajado de conserje, conoces a casi todo el mundo.

─Si no hubiera sobrevivido no estaría aquí con estos dos pusilánimes, ¿no? ─inquirió el chico, logrando que los otros dos le lanzaran miradas de reproche.

─Perdón por haberte ayudado a salir de ese montón de escombros ─repuso el que tenía el pelo castaño ─También podríamos haberte dejado allí para que te pudrieras.

─Claro Kentin, te debo la vida, no te jode ─el aludido no parecía muy contento ─De verdad que no os tendríais que haber molestado, ahora no tendría que soportaros.

─Vale ya ─el chico rubio tampoco parecía demasiado feliz, viendo la expresión de su rostro ─¿Estáis heridas? No llevo mucho aquí, pero aún tengo frescas las lecciones de la carrera.

─Yo no, pero Eider sí ─Ella señaló hacia la joven, que había vuelto a dejarse caer, vencida por el dolor ─Tienes los pies llenos de cristales y temo que quizás se le infecten. De hecho veníamos hacia aquí con la intención de curarla. La verdad es que tu ayuda no me vendría mal... ─dejó el final de la frase en el aire, como esperando a que él se presentara. A fin de cuentas ya había escuchado los nombres de los otros dos.

─Nathaniel ─se presentó el chico.

─Yo soy Ella ─añadió.

Los otros dos chicos ayudaron a Eider a subirse a una mesa, donde la sentaron con las piernas estiradas. Ella y Nathaniel, armados con pinzas, fueron sacando cada esquirla que tenía clavada, aunque con la poca luz que había, iban más despacio de lo esperado. Podían llevar ya media hora cuando el sonido de unos pasos erráticos hizo que se tensaran

Al instante, una silueta se recortó contra la puerta. Era una chica pelirroja, seguida de un grupo bastante variopinto. Todos ellos iban vestidos con el atuendo de los pacientes, cosa que hizo que Castiel se tensara. Reconocía a alguna de esas chicas, de hecho a una de ellas la atrapó una vez golpeando a un celador con saña mientras decía algo relacionado con unas voces que la obligaban a hacer eso.

─Mierda ─dijo la pelirroja ─Éramos pocos y parió la abuela.

* * *

Les costó un buen rato conseguir hablar entre ellos sin atacarse. El grupo de "pacientes" no estaba muy por la labor de mostrarse amistoso, sobre todo las tres chicas, aunque al final, Lysandro y Armin lograron convencerlas de que quizás haberse encontrado con personal del hospital era incluso mejor.

─Ellos pueden ayudarnos con nuestras lesiones ─las palabras del albino hicieron que en cierto modo las chicas transigieran. Además, como bien dijo Karim, ella prefería que fuera una persona cualificada quien le revisara la pierna. Fue Nathaniel quien se encargó de ello, dictaminando que, si bien no estaba rota, la extremidad estaba bastante contusionada.

─Voy a entablillarla, espero que sea suficiente ─dijo mientras que los demás le observaban trabajar. Ella, por su parte, había terminado con los pies de Einer y ahora se encontraba revisando a los demás. Todos estaban algo magullados, pero ilesos después de todo.

─¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? ─inquirió Kentin una vez que ambas "pacientes" ya estuvieron listas ─Todo está destruído, no tenemos a dónde ir y a saber si cada vez que respiramos nos estamos matando poco a poco.

─¿Podríamos quedarnos aquí? ─ni a la misma Eider, que había sido quien propuso tal cosa, le convencía la idea.

─El psiquiátrico se cae a pedazos, no duraríamos mucho ─respondió Armin ─Y la verdad, no quiero acabar aplastado aquí dentro.

─¿Entonces? ─la chica parecía algo agobiada.

─Está claro, ¿no? ─Weasel se puso en pie, dándole la espalda a la puerta ─Nos largamos de aquí. Tenemos la puerta de este infierno abierta de par en par y yo no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad de marcharme.

─¿Y qué vas a hacer ahí fuera? ─Lysandro rebatió a la chica con tono calmado ─¿Qué vas a comer cuando tengas hambre? ¿Dónde vas a dormir cuando estés agotada?

─Me llevaré comida de las cocinas y punto ─sentenció la chica, girando sobre sus talones y caminando hacia el destrozado pasillo ─Hasta nunca.

Pero no llegó a cruzar la puerta. Lysandro la sujetó por el brazo con firmeza, logrando que ella se detuviera por la sorpresa. Sin embargo, el viejo instinto de Weasel hizo que su cuerpo se tensara, buscando la forma de atacar.

─Sola no vas a conseguir sobrevivir ─apostilló el chico, haciendo que Avna asintiera en acuerdo ─Puedes apañarte sola todo lo bien que tú quieras, pero en algún momento el cansancio te vencerá y caerás dormida. ¿Y si entonces algún superviviente te encuentra y decide matarte para llevarse lo que tengas?

La chica calló, recordando que esas mismas palabras habían sido las que Avna le había dicho antes. Bufó como toda respuesta, mirando a los demás.

─¿Propones que nos unamos? ─su tono era de completa incredulidad.

─¿Quieres que vayamos con personas que pueden asesinarnos a la primera de cambio? ─Castiel parecía a punto de explotar.

─Nadie matará a nadie ─la voz de Ella se hizo escuchar entre los gritos que unos y otros comenzaron a dar ─Ahí afuera nos espera un verdadero infierno. Estoy segura de que cada uno de nosotros tiene algún tipo de habilidad, la que sea. Nos necesitamos para poder sobrevivir, aunque... ─miró al grupo compuesto por Karim, Weasel y Avna. Rafaella conocía sus historiales; sabía que Weasel era la chica que había matado a su hermana, y que Avna y Karim decían escuchar voces. También era consciente de la ludopatía de Armin y de la amnesia de Lysandro, pero en comparación con aquellas chicas le parecían problemas menores.

─Aunque tengas que contar con la escoria de la sociedad ─repuso Karim con un tono tan calmo que sonaba casi amenazante ─Las voces me lo dicen. Dicen que pensáis que somos unas desquiciadas, que somos peligrosas. Que os damos asco.

─Nadie aquí está pensando eso, Karim ─el tono de voz que usó Nathaniel para calmarla delató que ya tenía experiencia con esas situaciones ─No pensamos eso de vosotras. Además, creo que Rafaella tiene razón, que quizás unidos podamos conseguir más que cada uno por su lado. Yo estoy dispuesto a cooperar. ¿Y los demás?

─Nos vas a mandar a la tumba ─señaló Castiel, pero no objetó nada más.

Ninguno dijo nada, todos guardaron silencio, como si de aquella forma estuvieran dando su consentimiento. Finalmente, Weasel, Karim y Avna asintieron.

─Que empiece la era de la locura ─señaló la del pelo morado con cierto deje de amargura.

* * *

 **¡Ahora sí que empieza todo! Ya está el grupo compuesto y el siguiente paso es salir al exterior y empezar a sobrevivir. Y creedme que no lo van a tener fácil...**

 **De nuevo aviso de que no sé cuándo voy a volver a actualizar este fic, porque como llevo avisando, apenas si tengo tiempo. Para quienes seguís _Siete Días_ , no os preocupéis, que el siguiente cap ya está en revisión y en poco tiempo lo subiré.**

 **Os animo a darme vuestra opinión del fic. ¿Os gusta cómo va? ¡Dadle amor al botoncito, venga!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Para que veáis que soy buena y pienso en vosotros, he escrito esto en huequitos libres... ¡y aquí está! ¡Que empiece lo cruento!**

* * *

Castiel no parecía del todo contento mientras observaba los cuchillos que había en el cajón. Sabía que los iban a necesitar, pero aún así en su mente no cabía la opción de darle semejante cosa a una persona desequilibrada. Pero es que encima no se lo tendría que dar a una, se lo tendría que dar a tres sin contar con los otros dos chicos que habían aparecido con el trío del demonio.

Habían conseguido llegar a la cocina no sin que antes entraran en un almacén de uniformes para que todos se cambiaran. Algunos estaban completamente destrozados, pero al final casi todos lograron encontrar ropa de su talla, de tal modo que ahora parecían un grupo de diez vigilantes. A ninguno se le pasó por la cabeza ponerse un pijama o una bata de médico, el pantalón y la camiseta oscuros les vendría mucho mejor a la hora de moverse. También se hicieron con mochilas para poder transportar los alimentos que tomaran.

Luego de aquella parada, fueron a la cocina con el objetivo de encontrar víveres que pudieran llevarse, hasta que Kentin propuso que tomaran cada uno un cuchillo como arma. No era mala idea, pero si por él fuera, los pacientes no llevarían más que un bolígrafo... y eso siendo generosos.

Rafaella estaba siendo de gran ayuda en esos momentos. Ella había sido la nutricionista del psiquiátrico, de modo que sabía qué comida podían encontrar y qué alimentos era mejor llevar con ellos. Cada una de las mochilas fue llenada hasta el límite con latas de conservas y bolsas de arroz y legumbres. Era consciente de que para comer esos alimentos iban a necesitar agua, pero confiaba en que encontrasen algo potable ahí fuera, pues de no ser así, morirían pronto.

─¿De verdad tengo que llevar esto a la espalda? ¡Si pesa más que yo! ─se quejaba Karim mientras se colgaba la mochila a la espalda.

─No sabemos si ahí fuera va a haber algo comestible, mejor pecar de previsores ─repuso Nathaniel mientras la ayudaba a ajustarse las correas ─¿O es que acaso quieres morir de inanición?

─No ─respondió de forma algo brusca.

─Pues entonces aprieta los dientes y aguanta el peso. Seguro que eres capaz, ¿verdad? ─el rubio intentaba hablar con ella de forma amable, tratando de motivarla. Haber tratado con los pacientes antes le daba esa ventaja, sabía cómo tenía que dirigirse a ellos y que unas palabras agradables siempre hacían más que un par de insultos.

─Te sigo diciendo que esto no me parece buena idea ─murmuraba mientras tanto Castiel a Eider, que se había acercado a él ─No me importa darte un cuchillo, pero a esa de ahí ─añadió señalando a Avna ─preferiría ponerle en las manos una pluma a esto. ¿Sabes que una vez la vi apuñalando a un celador? ─añadió ─Me veo que más de uno nos vamos a despertar con un cuchillo al cuello.

─Personalmente yo le temo más a Weasel ─murmuró la morena ─Leí su historial clínico y me puso los pelos de punta. Sin embargo, como bien dijo antes Ella, tenemos que confiar en esas chicas. Quizás sus trastornos sean útiles ahí afuera. Ponte que alguien intente asaltarnos, ¿seríamos capaces nosotros de atacarle? Sin embargo creo que ellas no lo dudarían ni un segundo. Míralas como a soldados de asalto.

El chico bufó, sacando los cuchillos y observándolos. Eran diez en total, con una hoja considerable y bastante afilada. Eran del tipo que se usaban para preparar la carne y Castiel se encontró a si mismo preguntándose si cortarían la carne humana con la misma facilidad que la de cerdo.

─Si me hacen algo pienso aparecerme cuando menos te lo esperes y no dejarte en paz el resto de tu vida ─masculló el chico mientras se encaraba con los demás ─A ver, vamos a ser claros. Es de sentido común llevar algo con lo que defenderos de lo que quiera que sea que haya ahí fuera, pero como a alguien se le ocurra hacer alguna jugarreta ─repuso mirando a Avna ─que tenga por seguro que lo despellejo vivo con mis propias manos si hace falta.

─Que te lo has creído ─repuso la aludida, pero tendió la mano, recibiendo su correspondiente cuchillo. Todos, conforme los iban recibiendo, los iban guardando entre sus ropas o similar, pero Weasel lo dejó en su mano, soltando un suspiro que casi parecía placentero al notar el peso del objeto.

─Complementa a mi brazo tan bien ─murmuró, logrando que Castiel le lanzara a Eider una mirada de "ya estás advertida".

* * *

La lluvia negra que Weasel había visto caer cuando abrió los ojos parecía estar remitiendo cuando lograron trepar por los escombros que componían la puerta del psiquiátrico. Todos se quedaron quietos, observando el desolador panorama que tenían ante ellos. Era incluso peor verlo desde allí, pues la desazón que entraba ante tal imagen paralizaba a cualquiera.

─Creo que es imposible que alguien haya podido sobrevivir a esto ─murmuró Lysandro.

─¿Y entonces por qué nosotros sí? ─repuso Armin con cierta sorna.

─¿Por suerte? ─respondió él, no del todo seguro.

Comenzaron a caminar, pero ninguno de ellos estaba atento a sus pasos. Sus ojos se iban posando en los edificios colapsados, en las aceras llenas de cascotes, en las nubes verdosas que taponaban el cielo. El hedor que percibieron desde el hospital se acentuaba más y más y pronto encontraron la respuesta a aquel olor: en las calles podían verse cientos de cadáveres, muchos de ellos completamente calcinados, sin ojos, sin pelos, con los agujeros irregulares de sus bocas abiertos en un mudo grito de horror. Los fluidos que salían de algunos cuerpos, los menos achicharrados, se vertían sobre el pavimento como una especie de salsa fétida que iba corriendo con lentitud, como si fuera un río putrefacto. A Karim le dieron arcadas mientras pasaban sobre una de esas pilas de muertos, intentando rozarlos lo menos posible. Sólo Weasel parecía impasible ante todo aquello, pisoteando lo que se encontraba en su camino.

─¿No podías tener algo de decoro hacia ellos? ─preguntó Lysandro con un hilo de voz, sobrecogido ante el espectáculo.

─¿Qué más da? Están muertos, no les va a importar si paso por encima de ellos o no. Prefiero pisar la carne quemada de una persona a rozar los fluídos que se mezclan en el suelo. A saber qué tienen.

Acto seguido, como intentando darle cierto énfasis a sus palabras, le dio un pequeño puntapié a la cabeza de un cadáver, la cual salió rodando calle abajo ante la mirada atónita de la chica.

─¡Si apenas le he dado con fuerza! ─exclamó ─¡Es como si ya estuviera suelta!

Rafaella apretó los labios, notando como el pánico se iba desatando en su interior. Las quemaduras que presentaban esos cuerpos no eran muy normales, y su miedo se iba acrecentando por momentos. Su teoría del ataque nuclear parecía estar ganando más y más opciones, lo que no le resultaba especialmente bueno. Estaban siendo sometidos a radiación, y quizás el ataque hubiera sido tan fuerte que los territorios no contaminados más cercanos estarían a varios días de camino. Eso si los había, claro.

 _"En Hiroshima hubo gente que sobrevivió a la radiación, nosotros también podemos hacerlo"_ se decía mientras caminaba, tratando de tragarse su miedo. No quería alertar a los demás, pero estaba segura de que más de uno debía estar pensando lo mismo que ella.

Temían dar un paso en falso que provocara una lluvia de escombros. Miraran donde mirasen, sólo había desolación y podredumbre. Daba la sensación de caminar por el mismo infierno, pisando los cráneos de los muertos mientras luchaban por no vomitar.

─¿Qué dirección hemos de tomar? ─inquirió Kentin cuando llegaron a una bifurcación. Hasta el momento sólo habían seguido la antigua carretera que llevaba hasta el psiquiátrico, pero ahora ninguno de ellos sabía hacia dónde debían ir. Cada camino era igual de malo.

─No lo sé ─repuso Karim, mientras miraba hacia un lado y hacia otro ─No sé bien que...

De repente, la chica se calló y soltó un quejido ahogado. Se llevó las manos a los oídos mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de horror.

─¡Callaos! ─gritaba ─¡Los demonios no vienen a por mi, no vienen a por mi!

─¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ─inquirió Avna, siguiendo la mirada de la chica y palideciendo al instante siguiente ─¿¡Qué es eso!?

Todos miraron hacia el mismo sitio casi a la vez y todos reaccionaron casi del mismo modo. Castiel maldijo para sus adentros, Armin notó como se le helaba la respiración, Ella y Eider se taparon la boca con las manos y Weasel aferró su cuchillo con fuerza mientras notaba su cuerpo tensarse ante lo desconocido.

Una fila de seres caminaba hacia ellos. Iban vestidos con andrajos, muchos de ellos con trozos de cristales clavados en el cuerpo, y a casi todos los ojos les colgaban de las cuencas, como si se hubieran derretido. Las manos las llevaban delante de sus cuerpos, con la piel colgando de sus dedos. Sus pasos eran erráticos, como si fueran espíritus que hubieran salido a plena luz del día.

─¿Son... son personas? ─a Nathaniel casi no le salía la voz.

─Eso parece ─Weasel avanzó hacia aquella comitiva con cierta duda en sus pasos. La chica no sentía miedo, del mismo modo que no sentía otras emociones, por lo que no lo dudó un instante. Se aproximó con cautela hacia el primero de ellos, el cual pareció notar su presencia, pues alargó sus manos huesudas hacia ella, como si le estuviera pidiendo ayuda. Sin embargo, a pocos pasos de la chica, su cuerpo cayó a tierra, como si no hubiera podido soportarlo más. La pelirroja se acercó con cuidado al cuerpo que descansaba en el suelo, alargando los dedos hacia él.

De repente, aquella "cosa" aferró su muñeca, haciendo que la chica soltara un alarido. Casi sin pensárselo, hundió el cuchillo en la articulación de aquel ser con saña, hasta que notó cómo el agarre perdía fuerza. Sin embargo el atacado no parecía sentir nada, pues comenzó a murmurar algo casi incomprendible. Weasel se acercó a él y para su sorpresa pudo entender por fin qué estaba diciendo.

─Agua ─murmuraba con un estertor que pronto se vio cortado. Al parecer, había muerto,

La chica alzó la vista hacia el grupo con la duda pintada en sus ojos. Rafaella ahogó un gemido, mientras miraba a todos por turnos.

─Reconozco esos síntomas ─murmuró ─Esto ha sido un ataque nuclear. Todo lo que vemos debe de haber sido por eso mismo. El aire que respiramos está lleno de partículas cancerígenas... nos estamos matando poco a poco cada vez que inhalamos.

Un silencio aplastante siguió a aquellas palabras.

* * *

 **Y listo. Ya saben lo que ha pasado y no es algo que les haga mucha gracia, precisamente.**

 **Si bien hace poco que actualicé, este cap cuenta como el de esta semana, de modo que hasta la que viene, si eso, no traeré actualización nueva. El próximo en actualizarse será _Siete Días_ y luego intentaré subir algo de _Victorian Autumn_ , un fic que acabo de empezar hoy mismo.**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar el fic, y para no perder las buenas costumbres, ¡seguid dándole al botoncito!**


	5. Chapter 5

Las palabras de Ella hicieron que todos guardaran silencio, como si de ese modo estuvieran asimilándolas mejor. Aquellos seres con los que se habían cruzado tampoco ayudaban demasiado a tranquilizarlos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que muchos de ellos no conocían los efectos que la radiación podían tener sobre sus cuerpos. ¿Y si acababan convertidos en semejantes de aquellas "personas" con las que se habían cruzado? A Karim la imagen de esos despojos andantes se le había quedado grabada a fuego en la retina.

─¿Acabaríamos como ellos? ─inquirió con voz trémula.

─Creo que esas eran la consecuencias de la explosión como tal ─Kentin tomó la palabra, aunque tampoco parecía muy tranquilo ─Puede que ellos estuvieran más cerca de la zona donde el misil o lo que fuera que lanzaron explotó, por eso se encuentran en esas condiciones.

─¿Entonces qué nos pasaría? ─la morena no parecía conforme con aquella respuesta.

─Pues que quizás muramos sangrando por todos los orificios de nuestro cuerpo ─Rafaella mantenía el rostro inexpresivo ─El primer síntoma es la caída del pelo. Luego sube la temperatura corporal, para luego empezar con las hemorragias, señal de que las células de nuestro cuerpo se descomponen. No hay cura alguna, solo intentar alejarse de la radiación lo máximo posible y rezar por tener suerte y librarse.

─En resumen, tenemos que alejarnos lo máximo posible de las zonas contaminadas ─repuso Avna, mientras observaba la desolación que los rodeaba.

─Apañados vamos ─Castiel intentó sonar como siempre, pero lo cierto era que internamente estaba comenzando a sentir verdadero pánico. Nunca se había parado a pensar la magnitud que debía haber tenido aquel ataque para dejar la ciudad en ese estado, además de que los síntomas que Ella estaba describiendo no le hacían especial ilusión. Si al final todos se exponían demasiado a la radiación, ¿morirían de esa manera? ¿Habrían sobrevivido al bombardeo para luego morir de forma más lenta y dolorosa? En ese caso, mejor haber estado más cerca de la explosión y fallecer en el acto, seguro que ni se habrían dado cuenta.

─¿Y cómo nos vamos a alejar si ni siquiera sabemos el alcance de la radiación? ─Weasel caminaba de vuelta hacia el grupo, limpiando la sangre del cuchillo en su camisa con gesto descuidado ─Si lo que dices es cierto, a saber cuántos días podríamos caminar sin que la palmemos.

─Y contando con que no muramos antes de sed ─Eider no podía evitar sonar preocupada ─Tenemos dos botellas y somos diez personas. No vamos a sobrevivir mucho si nos quedamos sin agua.

─Siempre podemos matar a alguien y bebernos su sangre ─contestó la pelirroja como si tal cosa ─¡Estaba bromeando! ─añadió al ver la expresión con la que todos la miraban.

─¿Tu humor es siempre tan macabro? ─Lysandro la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

─Si no te gusta, no lo escuches ─sentenció la aludida.

─Si nos ponemos todos de acuerdo la abandonamos atada a un poste y que se las apañe ─le susurró Avna, pero el chico negó con la cabeza.

─La necesitaremos, como a los demás. Ya escuchaste lo que dijo Ella; todos somos necesarios. Más inútil soy yo que ella ─murmuró aquella última frase en voz baja. Al menos Weasel tenía arrojo (o algo similar) mientras que él de momento no se veía de mucha utilidad en aquel grupo.

─Calma ─Nathaniel se las veía para mantenerse relajado él mismo, pero estaba más que dispuesto a no alterarse ─No creo que todo el país esté contaminado, no creo que nadie tenga suficiente potencia armamentística como para hacer un ataque de tal magnitud. Quizás sólo han atacado a los núcleos de población más grandes, por lo que lo único que hay que hacer es salir de la ciudad. En algún punto la radiación terminará.

─Pues teniendo en cuenta las pintas de los tipos de antes, mejor tomar el camino por el que se fueron ─señaló Armin ─Si venían desde esa dirección quiere decir que el ataque tuvo que ser por esa zona.

Eider no pudo menos que asentir ante aquellas palabras.

─Armin tiene razón, al menos ya tenemos una dirección que seguir.

─Tuve un videojuego en el que usaban este mismo sistema para...

─¡Armin, déjalo ya! ─la voz de la chica puso punto y final a su posible charla sobre alguna misión ficticia a la que se había enfrentado en tiempos mejores.

* * *

Volvieron a ponerse en camino, de nuevo en silencio. Castiel mandó a Weasel a abrir la comitiva, confiando en que si algo les salía al encuentro, ella actuara del mismo modo que con los "bombardeados". A la chica no le importó, pues como ella misma dijo, _"así me dejáis en paz y no tengo que soportaros"._

Para sorpresa de Ella, el pelirrojo se había colocado muy cerca de Avna, como si pensara vigilarla durante todo el trayecto. La chica no parecía muy contenta con tener a alguien tan pendiente de cada uno de sus gestos, pero no lo dejó traslucir. Los demás caminaban justo detrás, mezclándose entre ellos de vez en cuando, pero sin mediar palabra, como si se les hubieran paralizado las cuerdas vocales tras ver aquel macabro espectáculo.

Sin embargo, sus cabezas no dejaban de pensar. Kentin no podía hacer más que darle vueltas a lo que Ella les había explicado que sucedía con aquellos que se exponían a la radiación, pensamiento que compartía con Castiel. Nathaniel, por su parte, intentaba averiguar cuánto podrían subsistir sin agua, sobre todo contando con el calor que notaban. Con el sudor se deshidratarían más deprisa, además de que ante el calor estaban comenzando a jadear, inhalando así más partículas. Lo peor era que aquellas partículas no eran como las del carbón, las cuales podían alejarse de sus pulmones tapándose las bocas y las narices con algún trozo de tela. La radiación no solo entraba por esas vías, también por sus poros, y taparlos era imposible.

Caminaban bajo aquella luz mortecina, sin saber la hora, ni tampoco si habría un destino al que llegar. Les movía la esperanza de que, como el rubio había dicho, hubiera un lugar libre de aquellas nubes plomizas donde pudieran descansar. Ninguno de ellos quería detenerse, pues les preocupaba lo que les podría pasar si se detenían aunque solo fueran cinco minutos. Lysandro notaba como los zapatos comenzaban a hacerle ampollas en los pies, pero se tragó el dolor, apretando los dientes y dando un paso tras otro, pensando en que era el único medio de poder dejar aquel horror atrás.

Poco a poco la noche fue cayendo, si bien nadie cesó de caminar. Pero pese a sus intenciones, llegó un momento en el que la oscuridad fue demasiada como para poder seguir avanzando sin riesgo de caer por algún agujero o hacer ceder una pila de escombros.

─¿Y ahora, qué? ─Weasel fue la primera que se detuvo ─Ni siquiera veo por donde piso, y no quiero ser la primera en irme al otro barrio.

─Lo más sensato sería pararse, descereberada ─le espetó Avna ─¿O tu neurona no te ha hecho caer en la cuenta de eso?

─Quizás está ocupada diseñando formas diferentes de acabar contigo ─fue la respuesta. Castiel, que se las veía venir, sujetó a cada una de ellas por un brazo.

─Todavía os corto la la lengua para que dejéis de dar por saco con vuestras tonterías ─intentó sonar amenazante, pero solo obtuvo sendos bufidos por parte de las chicas.

─Pues yo creo que Avna tiene razón ─Karim llegó a su altura, deteniéndose también ─Además la pierna está empezando a dolerme, no creo que pueda seguir caminando por hoy.

─¿Tan grande es la ciudad que ni con un día entero somos incapaces de salir de ella? ─inquirió Lysandro; en su voz se notaba el dolor que sus pies le provocaban.

─¿Es que no sabes su tamaño? ─Weasel no pudo ocultar la burla en sus palabras ─De por si era grande, y ahora con todo destruido y lleno de escombros vamos mucho más despacio. Además de que no tenemos con qué orientarnos.

─No, no sé su tamaño porque no recuerdo nada desde que me desperté en el hospital ─respondió el chico, haciendo que todos lo mirasen. La pelirroja frunció un poco el ceño, como si estuviera sospesando sus palabras.

─¿No recuerdas nada en absoluto? ─preguntó finalmente. Él negó con la cabeza como toda respuesta ─Pues mejor así. El mundo ya era una mierda antes incluso de que lo pareciera físicamente.

─Weasel... ─murmuró Ella ─No digas eso.

─¿Acaso es mentira? ¿No es esta situación una prueba de lo jodidamente podrido que estaba el mundo? Si no fuera tan malo, nadie habría hecho esto. Pero ya está hecho, así que toca apechugar.

Avna se mordió el labio. No soportaba a aquella chica, pero esas palabras no dejaban de parecerle ciertas. Sin embargo no dijo nada; antes muerta que aceptar que le daba la razón a Weasel.

─Dejando tus diatribas al lado, creo que mejor buscamos un sitio dónde quedarnos hasta que amanezca ─dijo como si nada ─Además, alguien debería hacer algún tipo de guardia por si acaso...

─Pues por hablar, te comes el primer turno tú ─sentenció Weasel, soltando su mochila en el suelo, entre un montón de cascotes y tomando una pared como apoyo para su espalda, se sentó en el suelo, cerrando los ojos ─Yo prefiero dormir.

 _"Será estúpida"_ no pudo evitar pensar la chica. Sin embargo, viendo cómo los demás se iban sentando, estaba claro que le iba a tocar a ella quedarse en vela.

─Si piensas que voy a dejarte vigilando sola te equivocas ─no tuvo que girarse para saber que era Castiel quien hablaba ─No me fío un pelo de ti, de modo que me quedo contigo para pararte los pies por si se te ocurre alguna de tus chorradas.

* * *

 **Llegó el momento de la primera noche... y como bien se dice, la oscuridad nunca trae nada bueno. ¿Saldrán enteros o les pasará algo?**

 **Y ya sabéis, si os ha gustado, ¡dejad un review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Los ojos de Avna permanecían abiertos como los de un gato, escudriñando la oscuridad sin ver nada; su espalda apoyada en la de Castiel, ambos sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Lo único que sus oídos captaban era el tétrico ulular del viento entre las ruinas y las respiraciones de los demás, que habían caído rendidos por el agotamiento. Uno de ellos roncaba levemente, cosa que en cierto modo divertía a la chica. Que alguien pudiera dormir tan profundamente en medio de aquella desolación era algo, cuanto menos llamativo. Quizás en otro momento no le hubiera visto la gracia, pero tras la colección de horrores vividos algo tan banal resultaba incluso cómico.

No sabía hasta qué momento iba a tener que mantenerse despierta, no había modo alguno de medir el paso del tiempo, pues ni las estrellas brillaban sobre ellos. Aquella era la noche más oscura que recordaba, sin nada en el cielo que irradiara la más mínima luz.

Aunque, ¿era realmente esa noche la más tenebrosa de su vida? Debía serlo; a saber cuántos cadáveres se apilaban a su alrededor, descomponiéndose lentamente. Ella aún podía olerlos, a pesar de que se estaba empezando a acostumbrar al hedor de la putrefacción. Ya sólo apreciaba aquel peculiar aroma si se concentraba en él, de lo contrario sus embotados sentidos lo pasaban por alto.

—Como te hayas quedado dormida te despierto a base de collejas —la voz de Castiel sonó irritada. Por un momento la joven se sintió tentada de clavar sus uñas en su cuello y hacer que se tragara sus palabras, pero se limitó a gruñirle. No le convenía enemistarse más con él, bastante tenía con soportar a Weasel —Gruñe lo que quieras, pero como se te cierren los ojos aunque sólo sean unos milímetros pienso hacerlo por muy histérica que te pongas.

—Vete al infierno —le espetó la chica de mala gana.

—¿No estamos ya en él? —fue la respuesta.

Avna guardó silencio. Admitía que se encontraba en una situación límite, mucho más macabra de lo que quizás hubiera podido imaginar, pero conocía infiernos mucho peores. A veces la contaminación y la desolación eran escenarios mucho más benévolos que algunos que ella recordaba haber vivido.

Cerró los ojos, como si de ese modo pudiera mantener sus recuerdos a raya, pero las palabras del chico habían abierto la tapa de la caja de Pandora, haciendo que su mente viajara muchos años atrás, a cuando no era más que una niña que no había cumplido los cinco años.

 _La pequeña se encontraba sentada sobre una mugrienta alfombra, tratando de apilar una serie de bloques de tal forma que construyeran una torre. Le gustaban esos bloques, tenían letras en ellos y una vez su madre le dijo que con esas letras podía formar palabras. Aún no sabía leer muy bien y sólo conocía algunos caracteres, pero era capaz de formar una o dos palabras sencillas. Aquel día se sentía orgullosa, pues la torre que estaba formando contenía las letras de su nombre. Seguro que a su madre le encantaba su pequeña proeza._

 _—¡Mami, mira! —exclamó con gozo cuando hubo terminando, girándose hacia el destrozado sofá que había en la estancia, donde se encontraban sus padres._

 _Pero estos no la miraron. Avna observó como uno de ellos calentaba una extraña sustancia blanca en una cucharilla mientras el otro se inyectaba esa misma sustancia en el antebrazo. A la niña no le sorprendió demasiado, conocía esa situación demasiado bien. Se estaban tomando "la medicina para volar". Avna nunca la había probado, pero suponía que debía de dar mucho calor porque siempre que se la tomaban, se acababan desnudando y daban saltos en el sofá de un modo muy curioso. A veces su madre gritaba esas palabras tan feas que ella no podía decir; otras veces se quedaba muy quieta, casi muerta, mientras algo blanco le bajaba por las piernas. Quizás fuera otro tipo de medicina..._

 _Sabiendo que no iban a prestarle atención, volvió a sus bloques, mientras escuchaba el sonido de la puerta del pequeño apartamento abrirse. La niña no se inmutó, estaba habituada a que personas que apenas conocía entraran y salieran de aquella vivienda como si nada. Apiló otro más cuando el extraño invitado hizo acto de presencia en la sala._

 _—Joder Christiane, ¿otra vez con esa mierda? —inquirió el recién llegado._

 _—Métete en tus putos asuntos, Hans —Avna reconoció en la cascada voz de su madre el efecto de la medicina, que siempre la hacía arrastrar las palabras —¿Has traído la mierda que te pedí?_

 _—Ahí la tienes, zorra —el hombre le arrojó una bolsa que la mujer apenas fue capaz de atrapar. Luego se volvió hacia la niña, observándola fijamente. Avna le devolvió la mirada; era un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo rubio apelmazado, como si estuviera sucio, ojos muy claros y una cicatriz en el pómulo derecho. Olía fuerte, como a sudor y a vómito y la niña no pudo menos que sentir cierto temor hacia aquella especie de animal que la observaba de aquella manera._

 _—Vaya, parece que la pequeñaja se está esponjando últimamente... ¿Quieres jugar con el tío Hans?_

 _Ella lo miró, sintiendo como su garganta se quedaba ronca. No sabía qué contestar, por lo que permaneció quieta, con un bloque aún apretado en su manita. El tal Hans tuvo que tomar su silencio como un consentimiento, pues se sentó al lado de ella, sobre la alfombra._

 _—Ven aquí, mi niña, te voy a enseñar a jugar a un juego nuevo. ¿No quieres aprender? Claro que sí, a todos los niños les gustan los juegos nuevos..._ _—mientras hablaba, se iba acercando poco a poco a ella. A la pequeña le llegó el acre olor de su aliento —Ven aquí, te voy a enseñar..._

 _Algo hizo click en la cabeza de la niña al ver cómo él alargaba una mano cubierta de roña que más que mano parecía una zarpa. Intentó levantarse y alejarse de él, pero fue demasiado tarde, pues Hans ya la tenía agarrada por su mugriento vestidito._

 _—No seas mala o tendré que castigarte —hablaba algo más alterado, su voz le temblaba —Vamos, compórtate como una niña buena..._

 _Tras esas palabras, le deslizó una mano entre las piernas con tanta brusquedad que notó como una de sus mugrosas uñas se clavaba en uno de sus muslos. Fue entonces cuando todo estalló dentro de su cabeza y lo que la rodeaba quedó cubierto por un velo negro._

 _Avna no fue consciente de cómo se abalanzó contra él, las uñas dirigidas hacia sus ojos como si fueran las zarpas de un felino. Clavó sus dedos en sus ojos oculares notando cómo los mismos cedían bajo la presión de sus manos. El hombre, paralizado por la sorpresa o quizás por haber tomado la medicina para volar apenas pudo reaccionar. Ella sólo apretaba, apretaba, apretaba sabiendo que ese tipo era un hombre malo que quería hacerle daño..._

El dolor en el labio la hizo volver al presente. Los recuerdos desaparecieron como si alguien hubiera encendido una luz, alejando las sombras de su mente. Se percató de que se había mordido con tanta fuerza que se había hecho sangre, aunque en aquella ocasión lo agradeció. Al menos no se había perdido demasiado en sus recuerdos.

—Hay un infierno peor que este —murmuró en voz alta. Notó como su compañero se sobresaltaba, quizás porque no esperara que ella fuera a contestarle.

—¿En serio crees que hay algo peor que toda esta mierda? —masculló Castiel —Estás peor de lo que pensaba.

—¿Qué sabes tú del infierno? —a ella misma le sorprendió la frialdad de su voz —Quizás tú lo estés conociendo ahora, pero yo he vivido en uno desde que tengo memoria. Se podría decir que no conozco otra cosa.

—¿Y cuál fue tu infierno? ¿Tus papis no te compraron la muñeca que querías? —inquirió él con sarcasmo.

—Mis papis no me compraron nada porque todo lo que tenían se lo gastaban en heroína para colocarse —respondió —Se ponían de droga hasta el culo y luego follaban en el sofá mientras yo jugaba con mis cosas en la alfombra. Les daba igual que yo estuviera, apenas si me prestaban la atención necesaria para que no andara llena de mierda.

Castiel se quedó completamente en silencio. Le gustaría ser capaz de saltar con algún comentario de los suyos, pero las palabras de Avna lo habían dejado mudo. Nunca se paró a pensar en el pasado de los pacientes, simplemente los veía como a desequilibrados mentales que era mejor mantener apartados de la sociedad. A fin de cuentas para eso estaba Bird's Cage, de hecho su propio nombre lo indicaba en cierto modo: una jaula para pájaros... una prisión para locos.

El chico clavó las manos en sus botas. Él admitía no llevarse demasiado bien con sus padres, pero aunque trataba de mantenerse alejado de ellos, no lo habían abandonado de ese modo. Se imaginó cómo podría haber sido la infancia de aquella "loca". Si una persona vive en un ambiente así desde que viene al mundo, ¿no sería normal que acabara perdiendo la cabeza? ¿Y si quizás la habían drogado de niña y por eso se encontraba en ese estado? No sabía el trastorno concreto que tenía, pero sí que era de las peligrosas.

Un repentino aullido puso fin a sus pensamientos. Ambos se tensaron mientras aquel escalofriante sonido se repetía. Se pusieron de pie, intentando descubrir de dónde provenía aquel sonido, cuando unos gruñidos empezaron a dejarse oír.

—Lobos —murmuró el chico, haciendo que Avna se quedase petrificada en el sitio —Han debido de venir a por la carroña y nos habrán olido. Y claro, ellos prefieren la carne cruda... y fresca.

* * *

 **Bis hier! Si bien iba a centrarme en los lobos en este cap, he pensado que también deberíamos ir conociendo un poco las historias de los personajes, y la primera ha sido Avna. ¿Saldrán vivos de esta para que le llegue el turno a otro? Quien sabe...**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís la historia. Cada comentario me hace ser consciente de la ilusión de quienes leen el fic y me animan a seguir con él. Así que ya sabéis, ¡comentad para que todo esto siga! (?)**


	7. Chapter 7

A Avna le daba la impresión de que su mente iba a estallar de un momento a otro. ¿Lobos? ¿Cómo podía haber lobos en una ciudad que había sido arrasada hasta los cimientos por un ataque nuclear? Los animales también deberían haber muerto, de hecho recordaba haber leído en algún sitio que ante un ataque de ese tipo los únicos animales que medianamente podían sobrevivir eran las cucarachas.

—¿Estarán igual de hechos polvo que las personas que nos cruzamos? —inquirió la chica mientras trataba de ponerse en pie, sacando su cuchillo al mismo tiempo.

—Reza por esa opción —respondió Castiel, para acto seguido, darle un puntapié al primer cuerpo que encontró —¡Dejad de roncar, tenemos unos perritos que quieren marcha!

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando? —Avna reconoció la voz de Nathaniel, que sonaba algo molesta. Seguramente la patada del chico se la había llevado él —¿Qué perros ni perros?

Alguien más murmuró algo, quizás desvelándose por las voces que Castiel no paraba de dar. Al lejano sonido de los gruñidos animales no tardó en añadirse el de un grupo de personas protestando y quejándose de sus cuerpos magullados por los escombros sobre los que se habían puesto a dormir. Avna, sin embargo, no les prestaba atención, pues intentaba idear un plan para poder salir de aquello de una pieza. ¿Y si probaban a correr? Dudaba que sirviera de algo, si los lobos tenían bien el olfato podrían seguirlos y no les costaría mucho darles alcance. Estaban agotados y no podrían correr una distancia demasiado larga. La única opción viable parecía luchar y tratar de alejar a los animales, pero apenas si tenían luz. Creía recordar que alguien tomó un mechero antes de salir del hospital, pero tampoco serviría de mucho.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, notando como su cerebro comenzaba a trabajar a toda velocidad. ¿Era capaz de recrear mentalmente el lugar en el que habían acampado? Sí, recordaba que era una especie de cuarto medio derruído, tenían tres paredes que se abrían a la negrura del cielo; la cuarta había colapsado. Si querían sobrevivir a la noche más les valía evitar que los animales los acorralaran en alguna esquina.

Notó como alguien se aproximaba y se situaba cerca de ella; notaba la tensión en el aire. Sus oídos captaron una risita sarcástica y supo al instante de quién se trataba.

—No me digas que esto te entusiasma, Weasel —masculló.

—¿Y por qué no? Si los lobos matan a alguno de nosotros cabremos a más comida, y si nosotros matamos a los lobos podremos comérnoslos. Todo son ventajas.

Avna se mordió el labio, negándose a admitir que esa chica tenía razón. Frunció el ceño, mientras se seguía esforzando en visualizar mentalmente las paredes entre las que se encontraban.

—Pues hagamos que los lobos sean la comida, entonces —musitó —¿Quién se ve capaz de resistir cuerpo a cuerpo contra un bicho? —preguntó, alzando la voz.

—¡Yo! —reconoció la voz de Kentin al instante, además de notar como el suelo crujía bajo sus pies. Parecía que él también se estaba aproximando —He pasado demasiados años en un internado militar como para que ahora me quede en un rincón sin hacer nada.

—Ya te dije antes que iba a tener un ojo encima de ti, y eso también se aplica a esto —el tono de Castiel sonaba con cierta burla —Así que me meto en el lote.

Weasel no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a permanecer en su posición, tensando su cuerpo. Podía ver la silueta de Avna a su lado, y le dio la impresión de que la chica la miró unos segundos antes de asentir levemente con la cabeza, como contando con su participación también. La pelirroja admitía ser un poco flojucha, pero no podía resistirse a la idea de hundir el cuchillo en algo.

Avna, por su parte, rumiaba las palabras de Kentin. Si el chico había acudido a una institución militar sabría de tácticas el doble que ella. Si bien admitía que le encantaba desempeñar el papel de líder, decidió que era de más utilidad en la retaguardia, indicando a los demás los espacios que recordaba. Siempre había tenido buena memoria y esperaba que ahora esa capacidad suya que le había servido para memorizar páginas de libros, tuviera utilidad.

Su silencio pareció ser entendido por el chico castaño, pues al instante pareció como si todos los años pasados en aquella academia hubieran vuelto a aflorar.

—¡Necesitamos luz! —exclamó el joven —¿Alguien tiene cerillas?

—¡Yo tomé un mechero! —exclamó Eider desde la parte posterior del habitáculo.

—Enciéndelo y pase lo que pase evita que se apague, siempre es mejor que pelear a ciegas. Los que no defenderéis el acceso, pegaos a la pared y evitad las esquinas. Los que sean más fuertes que se adelanten un par de pasos y protejan a los más débiles —escuchó pasos a sus espaldas, pero no quiso girar la cabeza. Los gruñidos eran cada vez más cercanos y era consciente de que en cuestión de tiempo tendrían a aquellos animales justo delante —Hay que tratar de hacer ruido, eso puede que los amedrente un poco.

—¿Atacamos a algún punto concreto? —inquirió Weasel.

—A los ojos. Si los cegamos podríamos tener alguna posibilidad.

—Eso no suena muy favorecedor —la voz de Karim se escuchó algo temblorosa —¿Cómo vais a poder verlos con la poca luz que tenemos? Muchas veces atacaréis a ciegas.

—Yo puedo ayudar —Avna habló con cierto recelo —Tengo buena memoria y creo que sé dónde se encuentra cada grieta en las paredes. No soy fuerte, pero creo que tengo la imagen mental de dónde nos encontramos clavada en el cerebro.

Kentin asintió, escuchando el sonido de las pezuñas en los cascotes. Eider avanzó unos pasos, encendiendo su mechero. La luz de la llama se reflejó en doss pares de pupilas que los miraban fijamente. Kentin no pudo menos que suspirar entre aliviado y tenso; no eran tantos como temía pero dos lobos en su situación no eran precisamente moco de pavo.

Alguien a su lado lanzó algo contra uno de los animales, tal vez una piedra. Ese pareció ser el detonante, pues de buenas a primeras aquella especie de manada echó a correr en su dirección. Durante una fracción de segundo los tres que "guardaban" la entrada pudieron ver a los animales que se les echaban encima. Ninguno de ellos parecía quemado, todos lucían completamente normales, como si ellos no hubieran padecido el ataque.

—¡Lanzad cascotes! —bramó el chico, orden que fue cumplida sin pregunta alguna por los otros dos. Castiel y Weasel obedecían en silencio, sus rostros tensos, tratando de ser capaces de ver algo a la pobre luz.

—¡Abríos más, no sabemos si hay otros que puedan intentar entrar por la grieta que hay a la derecha! —exclamó Avna. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, pero se esforzaba en concentrarse, en seguir manteniendo en su mente aquel peculiar mapa de recuerdos.

Castiel fue quien siguió aquel consejo, mientras que, por su parte, Weasel se abalanzó contra uno de los animales como si fuera un felino atacando. Parecía que se movía más por el simple gozo de la pelea física que siguiendo una estrategia concreta. Sin embargo Kentin no le prestó más atención de la necesaria, pues se encontraba mirando fijamente a los ojos de una de esas bestias, que enseñaba sus dientes chorreantes de saliva en una mueca feroz. Parecían dos estatuas de sal, midiéndose, esperando a que el otro diera el primer paso en falso para lanzarse contra su contrincante. El chico notaba su cuerpo tenso, tan tenso que era casi doloroso, pero no pensaba romper la quietud. Si era rápido podría lanzar su cuchillo contra los ojos del lobo y aprovechar la confusión del animal para cortarle el cuello... aunque sólo dispondría de unos segundos. Atacar a la yugular era lo más seguro, pero no olvidaba la hilera de afilados dientes que guardaban esa parte. Si se retrasaba una sola céntesima quizás no lograra contarlo.

Pero decidió arriesgar. Si lograba terminar con ese animal sólo quedaría uno y quizás incluso lograsen ahuyentarlo, rehuyendo la pelea. Apretó los dientes, notando como uno de sus ojos escocía por una gota de sudor que se deslizaba entre sus párpados y, encomendándose a todo lo que pudiera haber en el cielo, lanzó contra los ojos del animal.

Le pareció que el tiempo se ralentizaba mientras sus ojos seguían la trayectoria del arma. Le dio la impresión de que el pecho le iba a estallar hasta que, finalmente, la hoja del cuchillo se clavó en el ojo derecho de la bestia.

Su cuerpo parecía moverse por si solo cuando corrió hacia el animal, saltó sobre su lomo con todo su peso y, tras recuperar el arma, la hundió con todas sus fuerzas en la garganta del bicho, notando como sus manos se manchaban de un líquido cálido y pringoso. Trató de clavar la hoja con todas sus fuerzas, sujetándola con ambas manos, mientras notaba como el lobo colapsaba bajo su peso. Jadeando, extrajo la hoja de aquella masa de pelos y sangre, recuperando el sentido del oído.

Giró la cabeza hacia donde escuchaba los gritos de su compañera. Weasel no había tenido tanta suerte, pues si bien se revolvía contra el animal lanzando sablazos, este casi la había reducido. La chica rodaba por el suelo como una alimaña, los dientes expuestos en una mueca de rabia y parte de su rostro manchado de sangre, no sabía si suya o del animal.

Sin embargo, estaba claro que ella no iba a poder resistir demasiado, viendo como sus movimientos eran cada vez más erráticos. El agotamiento estaba acabando con sus fuerzas y eso se notaba en la merma de sus ataques.

Como era de esperar, su cuerpo falló y en una escaramuza, acabó dando con todo su peso contra el suelo. Kentin observaba petrificado el rostro contraído de Weasel, que parecía reunir todas sus fuerzas para esquivar el ataque del animal. Sin embargo, en el momento en que parecía que el lobo fuera a clavar sus dientes en la garganta de la pelirroja, Lysandro saltó sobre él, atacando al animal del mismo modo que el chico había hecho en un principio.

Durante unos segundos todo fue un revoltijo de pelo y sangre hasta que, finalmente, el chico logró apartar a un lado el cuerpo inerte del animal y le tendió una mano a Weasel para ayudarla a levantarse.

* * *

 **¡Y eso es todo por hoy! Sé que hay algunos personajes que llevan dos capítulos sin aparecer mucho, pero son demasiadas personas y cuesta centrarse en tantos a la vez, por lo que me voy parando con algunos por turnos. Tranquilos, que todos los personajes tendrán sus momentos.**

 **He decidido subir esto antes porque quiero traer pronto un oneshot de Priya. Sé que prometí uno de Lysandro, pero quiero probar una cosa antes. Sea como sea, tenéis cap antes de lo esperado :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**No, no estáis viendo un espejismo o una ilusión. ¡Hay actualización otra vez! Así que, ¡a leer!**

* * *

Weasel jadeaba tumbada en el suelo, su espalda aún pegada contra los cascotes que salpicaban este último. Observaba la mano de Lysandro con el ceño fruncido, mientras que notaba en sus oídos la presión de la sangre que corría por sus venas, alterada por la adrenalina liberada durante la escaramuza. Su cuerpo se mantenía quieto menos sus ojos, que viajaban desde la mano que el chico le tendía hacia el cadáver del lobo, para luego volver a empezar.

No comprendía el motivo por el que él se había lanzado a ayudarla, más que nada porque era un gesto casi antinatural para ella. Weasel se consideraba una persona solitaria al extremo, que siempre iba a estar más pendiente de velar por ella misma que por ayudar a los demás y ese era el motivo que la hacía incapaz de comprender la actitud de Lysandro. Si la situación hubiera sido al revés no se habría molestado en mover un dedo más de lo necesario para ayudar a la persona que se encontrara en una situación tan apurada.

Ignoró la ayuda del chico, poniéndose en pie por si misma casi por mera cuestión de orgullo. No olvidaba que había sido él quien la había convencido en el psiquiátrico para que no marchara sola, diciendo que iba a necesitar la ayuda de los demás. Había aceptado a regañadientes y ahora, por mucho que le irritase, tenía que admitir que él tenía razón.

Lo miró una fracción de segundo, sin saber qué era lo que se hacía en esas situaciones. ¿Había que darle las gracias? ¿Para qué agradecerle a alguien un gesto que ni ella misma le había pedido? Decidió que ya haría algo luego, pero lo primordial ahora era ver el estado del lobo que casi la mandó al otro barrio de una mordida.

Kentin ya se encontraba junto a los restos de los lobos acompañado por Eider, que le alumbraba con el mechero lo mejor que podía. El chico observaba los cuerpos con calma, pasando sus dedos por el pelaje de los animales, abriéndoles los párpados para observar el estado de sus globos oculares. Cuando Weasel llegó a su altura, el chico negó con la cabeza con una expresión que, de tan feliz que parecía, quedaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Parecen totalmente sanos, como si no hubieran sido expuestos a la explosión —dijo en voz alta. Los demás integrantes del grupo también comenzaban a acercarse hacia el chico.

—Nosotros también y no veo que eso te alegre tanto —la voz de Armin sonó con cierto tinte de guasa.

—¿No te has parado a pensar en que los lobos no estarían en la ciudad cuando se produjo el ataque? —Kentin se limpió las manos como buenamente pudo en su pantalón —Estos bichos han bajado desde las montañas que hay al norte y están aparentemente bien. No es un indicio completamente fiable, pero puede significar que el ataque se ha centrado en los núcleos de población, dejando los campos medianamente intactos.

—Eso se puede traducir en una menor cantidad de radiación ambiental fuera de las ciudades —dijo Ella, que por fin había llegado junto al chico castaño —Y en una mayor posibilidad de supervivencia para nosotros. Tal vez incluso encontremos agua y comida no contaminada; la que pudiéramos encontrarnos aquí nos mataría en cuestión de horas.

—Bueno, de momento tenemos algo más de comida —el chico recuperó su cuchillo —Nunca se me pasó en ningún momento por la cabeza el hecho de comer lobo, pero en la situación en la que estamos es mejor no ser delicados. Y hablando de delicadeza —añadió mirando al grupo —Necesitaré a alguien que me ayude a despellejar y destripar a estos animales sin que vomite en el intento.

La gran mayoría de los presentes hicieron una mueca de asco o algún gesto de desagrado. A Kentin no le sorprendió en absoluto, sabía que lo que estaba pidiendo no era una tarea especialmente agradable, pero no podían permitirse desperdiciar aquella carne. Los suministros que habían tomado del hospital terminarían por agotarse, además de que las proteínas que esa carne les aportaría iban a serles más que necesarias. En un mundo en el que todo estaba contaminado o destruido el disponer de suministros frescos era casi un milagro.

—¿Destripar? Eso es lo mí...—Weasel hizo el amago de aproximarse al cuerpo, pero en el momento en que pronunciaba aquellas palabras alguien la agarró con fuerza por el brazo. La chica se giró, completamente fuera de si, para encontrarse mirando a los ojos bicolores de Lysandro.

—¿Tú no aprendes? —la voz del chico sonaba molesta —Primero te metes en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo contra un animal salvaje cuando está más que claro que tú mucha fuerza no es que tengas y ahora pretendes ponerte a destripar a dicho animal cuando tienes media cara llena de sangre por esa herida que tienes en la cabeza. Creía que querías seguir viva, pero pareces más que dispuesta a ser la primera en morir por cómo te comportas.

—¿Y a ti que más te da? —la chica sonó molesta a más no poder —¿Quién te ha pedido que juzgues mis actos?

—El hecho de que estamos en el mismo grupo —respondió él —No tengo recuerdo alguno de mi pasado y vosotros sois lo más parecido que tengo a una "familia" si es que se os puede llamar así. En cierto modo es como si fueras mi hermana... y eso me hace querer protegerte. Tanto a ti como a los demás.

Weasel frunció el ceño, mientras que en su memoria comenzaban a aflorar recuerdos del pasado.

 _La niña pelirroja observaba con el ceño fruncido a la otra niña castaña que jugaba a su lado con una muñeca. Le estaba peinando el pelo con cuidado con un pequeño peine de plástico. Sin embargo a ella no le interesaban lo más mínimo aquellos juegos, le parecían aburridos. Ella prefería observar la fila de hormigas que avanzaban por el suelo de tierra del parque, experimentar con ellas. Aplastó a una con el dedo y observó como las demás comenzaban a rodearla, tocándola con sus antenas._

 _—¿No crees que esta muñeca se parece a ti?_ _—preguntó con voz amable la castaña, enseñándole a la niña pelirroja el juguete. Ambas tenían casi el mismo tono de pelo —¡Le voy a poner tu nombre, hermanita!_

 _La aludida la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada. Se encogió de hombros, mientras volvía a su peculiar observación. De buenas a primeras la fila se vio nuevamente interrumpida por un gato pardo, que saltó entre las hormigas de repente, asustando a ambas niñas. La castaña dejó a un lado su muñeca, observando al felino con los ojos muy abiertos. ¡Le encantaban los animales, y ese gato era tan bonito!_

 _—¡Gatito, vas a ser mi mascota! —exclamó con tono jovial, avanzando hacia el animal. Sin embargo el gato no pensaba dejarse atrapar con tanta facilidad y comenzó a correr en dirección a la salida del parque, seguido por la niña que comenzó a correr tras él, dejando atrás su juguete. La niña pelirroja se puso en pie, siguiéndola, pero ella no era consciente de que tenía una peculiar sombra. Sólo tenía ojos para el gato, que franqueó como un rayo las puertas del parque, precipitándose en la carretera. La niña lo siguió, completamente ciega y sorda salvo para aquel felino. Tan ciega y tan sorda que no vio el coche que se abalanzó sobre ella, que no escuchó el grito de su hermana... simplemente en un momento todo se volvió negro, ella salió proyectada hacia delante cayendo con fuerza sobre el duro asfalto mientras que bajo su cuerpecito se empezaba a formar un charco de sangre._

 _El conductor se precipitó fuera del coche ante la mirada atónita de la niña pelirroja. Ella lo reconoció, era su vecino. Se dejó caer junto al cuerpo inerte de su hermana, tratando de reanimarla, intentando que volviera a reaccionar._

 _Pero todo fue inútil. Cuando finalmente llegó la ambulancia, la niña hacía tiempo que había muerto. Puede que, como dijeron los médicos, falleciera en cuanto chocó contra la carretera. La pelirroja seguía allí, mirando fijamente al hombre causante de la muerte de la castaña con los ojos fijos en su rostro y una expresión ausente._

 _Semanas más tarde, cuando su padre ya volvió al trabajo y su madre se retiró a dormir (costumbre que había tomado desde el día del accidente) ella fue a casa del famoso vecino. Llamó a la puerta y le abrió su hijo, un niño rubio de unos diez años, uno menos que ella. Le invitó a jugar a su casa y él aceptó._

 _Cuando volvieron a su vivienda, ella le hizo entrar en la cocina y cerró la puerta._

 _—Tu padre mató a mi hermana —dijo con voz inexpresiva. El niño la observaba, los ojos abiertos, el cuerpo tenso. ¿Por qué ella le estaba diciendo esas cosas? Sabía que lo que le había pasado a aquella niña había sido un accidente muy triste, en su casa se lo habían dicho mil veces._

 _—Fue un accidente —repitió aquellas mismas palabras que su madre siempre le decía a su padre cuando le veía por las noches con aquella botella en la mano —Él no tuvo la culpa._

 _La pelirroja se abalanzó sobre él, tomando en el acto uno de los cuchillos que había en la encimera, en una especie de funda metálica para tal fin. El cuchillo seleccionado era largo y afilado, como si se hubiera dedicado a prepararlo a conciencia._

 _—¿Qué más da que fuera un accidente o no? Ella era mi hermana y ahora está muerta por su culpa, y ni siquiera tuvo castigo alguno por lo que hizo. Por eso voy a castigarle yo._

 _—¿De qué estás hablando? —el niño temblaba, los ojos fijos en el rostro frío de la pelirroja. Notó cómo un líquido caliente le resbalaba por las piernas, pero apenas si podía moverse. Tenía a la niña encima y mientras preguntaba ella había aprovechado para sujetarle el cuello con una mano que parecía una garra._

 _—Hablo de aplicarle la ley más antigua. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Él me quitó a mi hermana... así que yo le quitaré a su hijo._

 _Al niño no le dio tiempo a gritar lo más mínimo, pues ella, con rapidez, clavó el cuchillo en su garganta con toda la fuerza que pudo. Notó cómo la sangre salía a chorro y le salpicaba la cara y, para su sorpresa, aquel líquido cálido la animó aún más. Apuñaló sin sentirse culpable, disfrutando con el sonido de la carne al ser traspasada por el cuchillo. Oh sí, aquel juego estaba siendo la mar de divertido..._

 _Cuando su madre se levantó de la siesta, fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Pero al abrir la puerta, se quedó petrificada en el sitio al ver a su hija completamente manchada de sangre, aún sobre el cuerpo del niño que ella misma había matado._

En el presente, Weasel agitó la cabeza. Aquel recuerdo había pasado por su memoria en cuestión de unos pocos segundos. Si bien nunca había sentido mucho apego por su hermana (como tampoco lo había sentido por nadie) lo cierto era que ella la apreciaba y siempre la protegía. Era como una especie de pacto entre ambas; las dos estaban unidas ante cualquier circunstancia.

Observó a Lysandro con un gesto algo afectado. El chico la observó con cierta sorpresa, pues era la primera vez que veía algo que no fuera indiferencia en aquella chica.

—Por mucho que quieras no vas a poder proteger siempre a tus "hermanos". Cuanto antes lo aprendas, mejor.

El chico permaneció mudo mientras que Ella, que había rebuscado entre las mochilas algunos vendajes, se acercó a la joven y comenzó a observar la herida que tenía.

—Deja las historias para luego, ahora lo primero es curarte —dijo con tono amable —Es una suerte que me acordara de añadir vendas a los suministros, aunque la herida no tiene mala pinta. Ahora se una buena chica y siéntate.

Weasel se dejó hacer, pero no apartaba la mirada del chico albino, gesto que él también repetía. Finalmente, la pelirroja despegó sus labios.

—Ojo por ojo, Lysandro. Me has salvado, así que te debo una. Y yo siempre saldo mis deudas.

* * *

 **Hora de ahondar un poco en el pasado de Weasel. Creo que para comprender a este personaje hay que conocer las circunstancias de su vida, por lo que he querido hablar un poco sobre ella, además de que quería que empezara a llevarse mejor con alguien. ¿Quién será la siguiente que nos cuente su historia?**

 **Como es habitual, os animo a dar vuestra opinión, además de disculparme de nuevo por los personajes algo ausentes. Repito que TODAS tienen importancia; unas para los ataques, pero otras para curar a los demás y aportar la cordura a un grupo repleto de locos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Antes que nada, quisiera disculparme por haberme retrasado un par de días en subir, pero es que he estado bastante liada haciendo horas extras en las prácticas y terminando los trabajos que me quedaban para la uni. Pero ahora sí que sí he terminado definitivamente TODO, lo que se traduce en una cosa: tengo muuuuucho tiempo libre. Y eso significa ¡actualizaciones más seguidas! De modo que, como decimos por el sur, lo comido por lo servido.**

* * *

La mañana llegó cuando finalmente Kentin y Avna habían acabado la peculiar tarea de obtener la carne de los lobos. Los dos presentaban un aspecto bastante macabro con las manos y parte de la ropa manchadas de sangre, pero ninguno de ellos parecía dispuesto a darle mucha importancia. Junto a ellos aún permanecía Eider, apretando el mechero en su temblorosa mano. Las noches en vela siempre le habían pasado factura y ahora notaba cómo su cuerpo protestaba ante la falta de descanso.

Sin embargo, la noche no sólo había sido larga para ellos, puesto que casi nadie de grupo había conseguido pegar ojo. Castiel trató de dormir un poco, pero al final el sueño se le había resistido, tal vez por la adrenalina que seguía fluyendo por sus venas. La luz del día lo encontró recostado contra una pared, los ojos abiertos como si tratara de encontrar algo en las tinieblas que los habían rodeado minutos antes, y unas marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos. Armin y Nathaniel no se quedaban atrás, los dos parecían fantasmas pálidos; sus caras descompuestas por el cansancio.

Ella, por su parte, tampoco se había permitido dormir. Tanto la joven como Lysandro habían vigilado la herida de Weasel por si se volvía a abrir debido a la zona en la que se encontraba; los tres permanecían sentados formando un peculiar triángulo sin mediar palabra alguna. Justo a su lado, hecha un ovillo en el suelo, se encontraba Karim, la única a la que el sueño parecía haberle ganado la partida. Las vendas de su pierna se habían aflojado un poco, pero Ella se había encargado de volver a atarlas cuando se fijó en ese detalle. No podía soportar la idea de que les pasara algo a alguien, especialmente al peculiar grupo formado por los pacientes del psiquiátrico. La conversación que había tenido Weasel con Lysandro mientras ella la curaba le había dado en qué pensar, pues las palabras de aquella chica no casaban del todo con lo que había leído en su historial. En él, añadido al final, como si se tratara de una confesión de última hora, habían escrito "se declara causante de la muerte de su hermana". Pero si ella hubiera hecho eso, ¿por qué usó aquellas palabras? Le daba la impresión de que había algo en la historia de esa chica que no cuadraba, cómo sucedía con su nombre. No recordaba otro nombre en el historial, pero le extrañaba que unos padres le pusieran "comadreja" a su hija.

Lo cierto era que el motivo por el que le gustaba cuidar a aquellos chicos tan peculiares era porque sentía que tal vez ellos, como había sido en su caso, no habían contado con una familia que los quisiera. Rafaella admitía que sus padres le habían dado todo el cariño posible y que, cuando la dejaron con sus abuelos para ellos proseguir con sus negocios lo hicieron, seguramente, pensando en lo mejor para su hija, pero quizás esa falta de las figuras paternas que había padecido en su infancia (aunque al final había acabado considerando a sus abuelos como sus padres) era lo que la impulsaba a dar cariño a las personas, aunque fueran esos chicos que la sociedad consideraba escoria.

Siendo sincera, Ella no dejaba de preguntarse sobre qué pasaría a continuación. Salir del hospital había sido lo obvio, ¿pero qué les esperaba ahora? No pudo evitar que a su mente volvieran los recuerdos de su infancia en casa de sus abuelos. Rememoró el color dorado del sol, los diferentes tonos de las verduras que había en el huerto familiar. ¿Habrían sobrevivido sus abuelos al ataque por encontrarse aislados en el campo o la radiación era tan fuerte que ellos también la padecerían? ¿Y sus padres? ¿Estarían en el país cuando todo sucedió? No olvidaba que ellos se habían movido por todo el mundo atendiendo a sus peculiares comercios, por lo que en el fondo de su corazón, Ella guardaba la esperanza de que se hubieran encontrado en el extranjero cuando las bombas fueron lanzadas... si es que el extranjero se había librado, claro. No entendía del todo aquel ataque, ni siquiera recordaba que estuvieran en guerra con otra nación o en alerta militar. ¿Quién pulsaría el botón que desató el infierno?

* * *

Las preguntas que Ella se había formulado durante el amanecer no dejaban de rondar en su cabeza mientras trepaban como podían por los escombros. Kentin había dejado bien claro que la opción más viable era el norte, hacia las montañas donde quizás la radiación fuera menor. El chico caminaba a su lado, completamente concentrado en los pasos que iba dando. A Rafaella le resultaba chocante verlo con esas manchas de sangre, pues le daba la impresión de ser alguien bastante más calmado que Castiel o incluso Nathaniel, que andaban a la gresca justo detrás de ellos. No se había enterado del motivo de la discusión, pero llevaban ya un buen rato peleando, mientras que Avna y Karim los seguían, soltando pequeñas risitas entre ellas. Avna ayudaba a Karim a caminar, pues aún parecía tener problemas con su pierna. A su lado, Armin no dejaba de alborotar hablando de algo mientras que Eider, cuyo rostro parecía exasperado, intentaba que no se rezagara demasiado. Por su parte, Weasel volvía a ser quien abría la comitiva, pero esta vez se había empeñado en que Lysandro fuera con ella para, como según la misma chica dijo, _"tener más posibilidades de que estés a punto de partirte el cuello para que yo pueda salvarte el pellejo y así estar los dos en paz de una vez"._

—¿Te encuentras bien? —la voz de Kentin la hizo salir de su mutismo —Pareces un zombie mal alimentado. —añadió con una leve sonrisa, como si con ese gesto quisiera dejar claro que sus palabras no iban con intención de ser hirientes. Sin embargo ese gesto no era del todo necesario, pues Ella estaba empezando a conocer un poco a todos los componentes de aquel "grupo" y sabía que Kentin no era como Castiel o Avna, que tenían por lengua una navaja barbera.

—Sí, sólo estoy cansada y tengo algo de hambre —respondió. Si bien habían comido algo antes de empezar a caminar, notaba cómo su estómago crujía de hambre. En dos días apenas si habían comido algo, pero temiendo que quizás no encontraran sustento alguno en varios días, trataban de comer lo menos posible. No pudo evitar recordar las manzanas que su abuela le mandó semanas atrás, en su lustroso color rojo y en cómo la piel de la fruta crujía cuando la mordía para luego sentir la boca llena de zumo.

—Igual que todos, supongo —los ojos del chico se deslizaron por la comitiva, desde los que iban al principio hasta los del final —Sólo espero salir de esta ciudad podrida de una vez. No dejo de pensar en la posibilidad de que estemos absorbiendo radiación, incluso quizás aunque dejemos atrás estas ruinas.

—Tal vez debamos confiar en la suerte —Ella intentó que su voz sonara lo más animada posible —Tengo entendido que la radiación se expande por un radio limitado. No creo que las bombas hayan tenido semejante potencia como para contaminarlo absolutamente todo, aunque... —dejó de hablar, como si temiera que por pronunciar aquellas palabras fueran a hacerse reales. Las bombas nucleares que se conocían hasta el momento tenían ya más de medio siglo de antigüedad. En todos esos años seguramente los países que habían seguido desarrollando armas nucleares habrían tratado de aumentar su potencia, lo que en cierto modo podría significar el aumento del radio que alcanzaran las partículas contaminantes. ¿Y si además las habían mejorado para que mataran con más rapidez? ¿Eso sería posible?

Un grito por parte de Weasel cortó de raíz esas reflexiones. La chica parecía contenta y cuando alzó los ojos Rafaella pudo entender el motivo. Ante ellos comenzaban las laderas de las montañas y los escombros se iban dispersando poco a poco hasta desaparecer. Habían alcanzado el límite de la ciudad.

* * *

 **Ha sido el turno de Ella, aunque en su caso no me ha parecido necesario usar un recuerdo porque su vida sí ha sido más normal que las de otros personajes.**

 **¿Qué se encontraran al salir de la ciudad en ruinas? Si queréis saberlo antes, ya sabéis, dadle amor al botoncito para que me motive y suba antes (?)**


	10. Chapter 10

A Eider cada paso que daba le estaba resultando cada vez más complicado. Notaba las heridas de los pies palpitar con cada paso que daba, pero aquel dolor no era el peor de todos, había soportado cosas mucho más molestas. No, lo que más la estaba desquiciando era la sensación de sequedad que desde aquella mañana estaba sintiendo en la boca. Se esforzaba en seguir caminando y en ayudar a Karim en cada paso que daba, pues confiaba en su resistencia física, pero no era tonta, sabía que estaba llegando a un cierto límite. Avna, que no se encontraba mucho mejor que ella, le había pedido no hacía mucho que la relevara ayudando a la chica, pues necesitaba descansar y Eider no había podido negarse.

La botella de agua que portaba en su mochila era en esos momentos una tentación de proporciones épicas. Casi notaba la presión del recipiente contra su espalda con cada paso que daba, pero intentaba no pensar en ella, alejarla de su cabeza del modo que fuera. Había sido de las personas que menos había bebido (y eso teniendo en cuenta que casi todo el mundo había bebido más bien poco) pero no había podido evitar pensar en que, si la cosa seguía como hasta aquel momento, el agua iba a ser un bien muy escaso y quizás sería mucho más conveniente dosificar su botella. Por eso sólo había bebido un pequeño sorbo durante el "desayuno", si es que se podía llamar desayuno a las tristes galletas medio deshechas que habían comido entre todos.

Si al menos no hiciera tanto calor... las nubes que aún permanecían tapando el cielo se encargaban de que los rayos del sol no cayeran directamente sobre ellos, pero aumentaban la sensación de bochorno. No sabía a cuánta temperatura podían estar, pero teniendo en cuenta que se encontraban en el ecuador del verano era de esperar que hiciera bastante calor. Y eso que las horas centrales del día no habían llegado; entonces iba a ser verdaderamente infernal.

Miró hacia Karim, que caminaba con los labios apretados y una expresión obstinada en el rostro. Entre ellas dos parecía haberse establecido una competición en la que luchaban por ver quien de ellas era capaz de soportar más tiempo en aquellas condiciones.

—¿Vas bien? —le costó trabajo hablar, pues su lengua parecía haberse inflamado. Además apenas tenía saliva y el roce de la misma con sus dientes no hacía más que acrecentar su sensación de bochorno. Cielo santo, mataría por un té con hielo, o un granizado de limón bien fresquito...

—Sí —murmuró Karim —Me duele pero puedo soportarlo.

—Avisa si se te desata la venda para avisar a Ella o a Nathaniel; creo que de todos nosotros son ellos los que mejor entienden de vendar y atender.

Volvió a guardar silencio, pues cada palabra que pronunciaba no hacía más que aumentar la sensación de sed que notaba. ¿Y si le daba un traguito a la botella? Seguro que no pasaría nada por beber un sorbo, la ayudaría a continuar caminando. Si tan sólo supiera hacia dónde se estaban dirigiendo, pues la sed también la estaba comenzando a poner algo irascible y el hecho de caminar sin rumbo estaba convirtiéndose en algo que la molestaba cada vez más. ¿Por qué meterse en un camino que ni siquiera parecía tener un final? La idea de la radiación que tanto la había preocupado en un principio ahora estaba comenzando a pasar a un segundo plano. Sólo quería dejarse caer en algún lugar fresco y beber hasta hartarse.

Sintiéndose algo mal consigo misma, sacó la botella de su mochila. El agua no estaba fresca ni por asomo, pero a Eider le supo a gloria aquel pequeño traguito que le propinó. El líquido humedeció su boca durante una fracción de segundo, pero cuando lo hubo tragado volvió a notar esa sensación de sequedad. Iba a volverse loca si la cosa seguía así.

Se intentó concentrar en cada paso que daba, en poner un pie delante del otro. Pero su cuerpo estaba notando los primeros síntomas de un golpe de calor y, aunque ella misma era consciente, su cerebro estaba tan aletargado que ni siquiera pudo hilar un pensamiento con otro. Armin, que también parecía algo cansado por el calor, hacía rato que había dejado de alborotar de un lado a otro y se limitaba a caminar en silencio, con aspecto algo ido. Eider no se atrevía a mirar a los demás, pues cada movimiento le costaba, pero se imaginaba que no distarían mucho de su situación. ¿Era cosa suya o los pasos de Weasel y Lysandro, los que iban delante del todo, sonaban algo más erráticos? No podía menos que desconfiar un poco de que esos dos estuvieran abriendo la marcha; por un lado tenían a una chica que estaba como una regadera (o mejor como una cabra, porque cielos, la palabra regadera le daba aún más sed) y por otro a un chico que no se acordaba absolutamente de nada. Capaces eran de ponerse a andar en círculos...

Notó cómo su tobillo falló al apoyar el pie para dar el siguiente paso, mientras que unos puntos negros inundaron su visión. Lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento fueron unas manos que intentaron sostenerla.

* * *

 _A Eider nunca le gustó el verano. Le traía recuerdos de las mayores borracheras de su madre, que se tiraba en el porche de la casa y ahogaba sus penas en alcohol. Nunca había sabido por qué lloraba exactamente, sólo que en la bebida había encontrado su mayor consuelo. Durante el estío, cuando los campos que rodeaban su casa se volvían amarillos y el aire se ondulaba bajo el azote del sol, su madre salía al porche y pasaba horas y horas allí, abrazada a su botella, mientras que Eider hacía lo posible por mantener la casa ordenada. Trabajar en las tareas domésticas en una casa que más que casa parecía un horno era duro, pero así, a base de tenacidad y de tareas casi impuestas, había desarrollado una buena resistencia a las altas temperaturas. Si bebía algo de vez en cuando era capaz de pasar el día entero sudando como un pollo._

 _El verano tampoco le gustaba porque era cuando su tío se marchaba a un pueblo costero a pasar aquellos meses lejos del calor sofocante de su pueblo natal. Eider quería mucho a su tío, era la única persona que medianamente se había preocupado por ella a lo largo de sus años de vida. Desde pequeña había fantaseado con casarse con él, unos pensamientos que no se habían marchado de su mente con el paso de los años y que se encargaba de ocultar lo mejor posible._

 _—¿Eider?_ _—una voz masculina la hizo sonreír a pesar del calor que sentía; seguro que era su tío —¿Eider, me oyes?_

 _—Sí —murmuró ella, notando como el calor incluso parecía darle bofetadas mientras salía de la casa hacía los ardientes campos —Sí..._

Pero las bofetadas siguieron hasta que Eider abrió los ojos. Hacía calor y era verano, pero no era el verano de sus recuerdos, sino aquella maldita mañana de estío rodeada de un bosque cuyos árboles seguramente ya estarían enfermos por la radiactividad. Se encontraba apoyada en uno de estos, mientras que Armin le daba pequeñas bofetadas en las mejillas. A su alrededor se encontraba todo el grupo a excepción de Kentin, al que pudo ver por el rabillo del ojos subiendo un poco más de la cuesta que habían emprendido desde que salieron de la ciudad, tal vez para ver si encontraba algo de interés.

—¡Ya vuelve en si! —exclamó Armin, pero al instante fue apartado por Ella, que se acercó a la joven y comenzó a tomarle el pulso con aire preocupado.

—Creo que todo esto es innecesario —murmuró Eider, algo molesta. Lo que menos deseaba era sentirse agobiada, más que nada porque la sensación de bochorno se multiplicaba de ese modo.

—Pues yo creo que sí —sentenció Ella con rotundidad —Has sufrido un golpe de calor y tienes aspecto de estar empezando a deshidratarte. Este calor no perdona y si mal no recuerdo creo que apenas habías bebido...

—Eso eso, haz caso a la _healer_ —apostilló Armin, ganándose de paso una serie de miradas de desconcierto ante aquella palabra —En los RPG es cómo se llaman a los personajes que se encargan de curar a los demás jugadores —añadió con cierto tono molesto, como si el hecho de que los demás no estuvieran tan versados en ese peculiar mundillo lo irritase. A Eider, sin embargo, le hizo cierta gracia. Le caía bien aquel chico, sobre todo cuando empezaba a hacer alguna de sus bromas. Le daba la impresión de que en el mundo tan descompuesto en el que se encontraban, Armin era como un soplo de vivacidad que daba cierto contrapunto alegre a aquella realidad pútrida.

* * *

No muy lejos de aquella montaña, en el límite de aquella ciudad de escombros y podredumbre, un vehículo volcado sobre la calzada comenzaba a moverse. Era uno de esos furgones donde trasladaban a personas especialmente peligrosas y aquel en concreto se dirigía a Bird's Cage cuando la bomba explotó. Curiosamente, aquel revestimiento tan fuerte de la parte posterior, donde viajaba el futuro interno, había sido la salvación de este último, pues si bien los encargados de trasladarle al psiquiátrico yacían muertos en la cabina, él no dejaba de golpear con su hombro la puerta. Se había despertado completamente magullado, y había podido ver a través de la pequeña ventana con barrotes el estado en el que se encontraba la ciudad.

Con un último golpe, la puerta por fin cedió. Era una suerte que, por un lado, el metal se hubiera derretido parcialmente de tal modo que forzar la puerta había sido sencillo; y por otro, que él tuviera tanta fuerza. Habría sido una verdadera putada el hecho de sobrevivir para luego palmarla allí dentro.

Salió casi a rastras, mientras que olfateaba el aire. Sus tripas rugían, la verdad es que se encontraba hambriento... y su manjar favorito en aquella ciudad parecían trozos de carbón deshecho. Tendría que apañárselas hasta toparse con alguien _medianamente comestible..._

* * *

 **No iba a ponérselo tan fácil al grupito, obvio que no. De hecho he elegido que fuese verano porque aquí donde yo vivo los veranos son verdaderamente infernales (de hecho es la estación que más odio) e incluso más jodidos que los inviernos (si queréis leer algo sobre sobrevivir en un ambiente invernal os invito a que paséis por el fic Los Segundos Juegos del Hambre, por si os pica la curiosidad de cómo escribiría esa situación (?)).**

 **He de decir que, si bien quería actualizar antes, me he viciado terriblemente a Fire Emblem Fates y de hecho puede que dentro de poco me anime a subir un oneshot de ese juego (no me quiero meter en fics largos cuando ya mantengo dos). Si queréis algo de ese juego, comentádmelo y lo subiré dentro de muy poco.**

 **Así que ya sabéis, si queréis ese oneshot dejadme un review, y si este cap os ha gustado, dejadme un review también, que son gratis XD.**


	11. Chapter 11

A Karim le daba la impresión de que se había metido dentro de un horno, debido al calor que sentía. Se encontraba sentada a la sombra de un árbol, junto a Eider, que todavía parecía un poco afectada por el golpe de calor que había sufrido. Rafaella le había hecho beberse toda su botella y ahora la joven observaba el recipiente vacío con cierto aire resignado. Karim no pudo menos que mirar dentro de su propia mochila, observando el estado de su botella. Le quedaba sólo una cuarta parte de agua, y teniendo en cuenta el calor que estaba haciendo, se lo iba a acabar bebiendo antes de que el día tocase a su fin.

Todo el grupo se encontraba bajo unos cuantos árboles, que tampoco servían de mucho contra la sensación de bochorno que había en el ambiente. No era cuestión de buscar la sombra, pues el sol seguía sin aparecer; sino de soportar las peores horas del día, las centrales. Sólo Kentin estaba ausente, pues cómo llevaba haciendo desde la mañana, prefería adelantarse para poder tantear el terreno.

Karim suspiró, secándose el sudor que empapaba su frente. Aunque agradecía el descanso que aquella parada le estaba proporcionando a su pierna, no soportaba estar quieta en un sitio, sin apenas moverse. Admitía que todo lo que habían hablado el día previo sobre la radiación había calado en ella tan profundamente que notaba cómo su ansiedad iba subiendo poco a poco debido a la opción que había de que pudieran morir de aquella forma tan horrible que Ella había descrito. Pero ¿acaso era seguro que lejos de los núcleos de población la cantidad de radiación hubiera disminuido? Y aunque fuera así, ¿qué iban a hacer con el paso del tiempo si finalmente sobrevivían? Si todo aquello venía de un ataque salir del país no era una buena opción, pero tampoco lo era quedarse en el mismo pues podía repetirse un nuevo bombardeo.

 _—¿Qué más da todo, si al final vas a morir?_ _—_ dijo una voz en su cabeza — _Vayas hacia el norte o hacia el sur, hacia el este o el oeste, sólo hay muerte. Se han cargado el mundo._

—Pero esto está mucho mejor que la ciudad —Karim respondió en voz alta, sin ser consciente de que Nathaniel, Eider y Weasel, los que estaban más cerca de ella, la mirasen con interés y recelo a partes iguales —Kentin dijo que los lobos no parecían quemados...

— _Kentin es estúpido_ —rebatió otra voz diferente; ésta tenía un tono más agudo — _Deberías liderarlos tú y llevarlos de vuelta a la ciudad. Allí no hay radiación, es todo mentira, no es más que un cuento que se han inventado. ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Y si alguien se te resiste, ¡le cortas el cuello! Así bebéis algo._

—No, eso no estaría bien, no puedo matar a ninguno de ellos —ante esas palabras los tres "oyentes" intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Weasel, más por instinto que por otra cosa, sacó su cuchillo del cinturón donde a veces lo dejaba para luego hacer un gesto hacia la morena, cómo indicando que, si se lo pedían, la mataba ella primero. Pero Nathaniel negó con la cabeza, le parecía que era mejor intentar controlar sus brotes de esquizofrenia antes que dejar a aquella psicópata mandarla al otro barrio.

Se puso en pie con cuidado, caminando hacia ella. No había caído en la cuenta de que esa chica era la paciente sobre la que uno de los doctores le había hablado hacía no mucho, cuando se incorporó al psiquiátrico. Recordaba cómo el hombre había dicho que una de las internas afirmaba que había voces que le decían datos sobre otras personas y que siempre acertaban.

 _—Se cree que puede obtener información real sobre las personas, pero nada más lejos de la realidad —habían sido sus palabras —Simplemente se enfrentó a algo que hizo que tuviera su primer brote y usó los datos que conocía de las personas cómo si las voces que escucha le desvelaran secretos._

 _—¿Pero entonces por qué ella jura y perjura que las voces son algo así como videntes? —había preguntado Nathaniel. Sabía que las personas con trastornos que aseguraban tener poderes no eran raras, pero siempre sacaban sus habilidades de alguna forma totalmente lógica._

 _—Parece ser que, por lo que me contaron sus familiares a la hora de ingresarla, siempre fue muy intuitiva. Sabía calar a la gente y cuando tuvo el brote que desató su enfermedad esa intuición quedó delegada en las voces que dice escuchar. La habilidad, por llamarlo de algún modo, es la misma; solamente está enfocada de otra manera._

Aquella conversación seguía en su mente cuando se aproximó a Karim, que parecía seguir peleándose con aquellas voces. Con cuidado posó una mano en su hombro, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara levemente antes de mirarle. Parecía haber sido tomada por sorpresa.

—¿Qué sucede? —sabía que era mejor hacer preguntas que no implicasen que ella tuviera que hablar sobre las voces de su cabeza. Para una persona con ese trastorno a veces esas preguntas podían ser molestas y tampoco sabía el nivel de "locura" que tenía Karim. Tal vez las voces se limitasen a hablar, pero sabía de casos en los que los enfermos dejaban que las voces tomaran el control e hicieran lo que ellas querían. Y eso no solía ser conveniente...

—Nada —Karim lo miró con recelo —El calor, que me sienta mal.

No quería tener que hablarle del debate interno que siempre tenía con sus voces. Ella en cierto modo ya las identificaba y hasta la fecha había contado tres: una más baja, la más pesimista de todas. Otra, de tono intermedio, que era la que le decía cosas de las personas. Por último estaba la más aguda, la que siempre hablaba de las cosas más horrendas de todas. Siempre que esa última voz hablaba, Karim sentía miedo, pues en ocasiones contaba relatos sobre sangre y muertes. El día previo, cuando Weasel se dedicó a patear la cabeza de aquel cadáver socarrado, no pudo evitar pensar que aquella voz era como tener a esa chica en su cabeza. Quizás por eso estaba empezando a querer a la pelirroja lo más lejos de ella.

—¿Te afecta mucho? —el chico tomó asiento a su lado, empleando un tono lo más casual posible. Era primordial mantenerla distraída, de tal modo que las voces no dominaran su cabeza —Si te soy sincero yo no lo soporto. Mi familia tenía el dinero suficiente como para permitirse tener el aire encendido todo el verano en todas las habitaciones de la casa, por eso no estoy acostumbrado a soportar estas temperaturas. Podría decirse que soy un mimado —añadió, intentando bromear.

Karim guardó silencio. Ella también había nacido en una familia rica donde había tenido todo capricho que quisiera, e incluso tenían una enorme piscina en el jardín donde Karim adoraba nadar durante los veranos. Pero todo eso quedó atrás cuando cumplió los dieciocho y las voces decidieron tomar el control de su vida.

Fue en una fiesta, a la que fue acompañada por su prima. Recordaba las luces, el ruido infernal, el estrés que comenzó a sentir... y entonces una voz, la segunda, se hizo presente. Le dijo que se fuera, que aquel sitio no era de fiar. Hasta la fecha ella siempre había sido capaz de percibir ese tipo de "sospechas", pero nunca le había pasado eso, que una voz fuera la que le dijese que se marchase o que una persona era de un tipo o de otro. Justo después apareció la tercera, que empezó a contarle las diferentes formas en las que podría matar a todos los allí reunidos. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso e hizo que Karim se fuera corriendo, tapándose los oídos para intentar no escuchar nada...

—¡Eh! —la voz de Kentin la hizo salir de sus recuerdos con brusquedad. El chico debía de haber descubierto algo llamativo para que volviera tan emocionado —¡He encontrado algo que os va a encantar! ¡Vamos, ignorad el bochorno, porque esto merece la pena!

* * *

El calor le daba igual mientras caminaba, tratando de ignorar el vacío de su estómago. Oh, tenía tanta hambre... pero no había ninguna presa a su alcance que pudiera saciarle. Y él era todo un gourmet, no comía cualquier cosa.

Había aprendido que cada persona tenía un sabor peculiar. Las chicas eran más magras, mientras que la carne de un hombre solía ser más correosa. Además el sabor difería entre unos y otros. ¿Cuál le apetecía más? Con aquel calor mejor una carne recia sin mucha grasa, y luego rematarla con alguna pieza femenina... si tan sólo encontrase a alguien...

Sus pasos iban camino arriba por aquella cuesta rodeada de árboles. De repente, se detuvo. Allí, entre unos árboles, había un grupo bastante nutrido, que en ese preciso momento se ponían en marcha. Notó que, ante aquella visión, sus glándulas salivares comenzaban a trabajar. Oh sí, la suerte le había sonreído, pues ante él tenía todo un festín. Ahora sólo quedaba una cosa por dirimir.

¿Quién sería su aperitivo?

* * *

 **Y ya sabemos algo más de la única chica que faltaba. Querría haberle dado más protagonismo a nuestro amigo el caníbal (así vamos a llamarlo desde ahora (?)) pero también quería hablar de otro personaje. Así que mejor me reservo al loco de la colina para el siguiente cap.**

 **Como ya sabéis, os animo a dejar review. Sé que hay muchas personas que siguen este fic (las estadísticas no mienten, y las visitas que tiene son muchas) y a esas las animo a comentar. No hace falta que seáis los dueños de un OC para dejar vuestra opinión.**

 **También os animo a que, si queréis, me mandéis por MP posibles rivales para el grupo para irlos insertando poco a poco. Tengo una lista de villanos preparada, pero siempre está bien tener variedad. Además, así más personas pueden colaborar con la historia. Si queréis mandar a un "malo" no hay que seguir la ficha que hay al principio del fic, sólo hablar de él. ¿Es un ciudadano desesperado que intenta atacarles por un poco de comida? ¿O una persona que a pesar de la situación se encapricha de uno de los chicos (o de las chicas, aquí no huele a rancio XD) y decide acosar a dicha persona hasta incluso el asesinato? ¡Venga, imaginación al poder!**


	12. Chapter 12

El grupo corrió cuesta arriba entre jadeos y tropiezos. A la cabeza del mismo Kentin se iba encargando de alentarlos, intentando que todos ellos lograran reunir sus últimas fuerzas y proseguir con aquella subida. Si bien la baja forma física de aquellas personas le ponía un poco de los nervios, intentaba ser lo más comprensivo posible. Era consciente de que él contaba con la ventaja de haber recibido una educación militar que ahora estaba dando muestras de haber sido mucho más útil de lo que pudiera haber imaginado. No olvidaba cómo años atrás, cuando apenas contaba quince años, su padre lo mandó a aquella academia, harto de que los alumnos de su instituto la tomaran con él. El cambio fue muy duro en un principio y Kentin las pasó canutas hasta adaptarse al ritmo de la academia. Ese recuerdo era, en su mayor parte, el que le hacía ser tan empático con los demás. Si bien había intentado volver de la academia comportándose como un chico duro, en el fondo no dejaba de ser, según las palabras de su madre, "un buenazo de manual"; motivo por el que en cierto modo también había tomado el mando de aquel grupo, si es que se podía llamar así al hecho de irlos dirigiendo en algunas situaciones.

Esperó a los demás en lo alto de aquella subida, observando cómo Armin en un momento dado resbaló y casi se llevó a Castiel con él al suelo. Tuvo que aguantarse la risa viendo el gesto del chico mientras el pelirrojo se dedicaba a maldecir a toda la familia que pudiera seguir pisando la tierra. Kentin tenía que admitir que todos eran de lo más variopintos en aquel grupo, incluido él. Si no hubiera sido por aquel ataque, seguramente ninguno de ellos habría establecido relación con los demás, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el detalle de que casi la mitad de los allí presentes tenían al menos un problema mental. Era curioso ver cómo Nathaniel iba ayudando a Karim a caminar cuando su pierna no daba más de si; cómo Weasel no le quitaba ojo a Lysandro, esperando que metiera la pata de algún modo para devolverle el favor y así regresar a sus asuntos...

Finalmente, todos lograron llegar a la altura del chico y, jadeando y con los rostros encendidos por el esfuerzo, alzaron la vista a la vez. Kentin pudo ver que en el rostro de cada uno de ellos se iba dibujando diferentes expresiones que iban desde la incredulidad hasta casi el desconcierto. Tampoco los culpaba, porque él mismo admitía que se había quedado un poco descolocado cuando sus ojos captaron aquella visión al subir la loma.

Al final de la cuesta había una bajada desde la que se podía vislumbrar la autopista que abandonaba la ciudad hacia el norte. La carretera parecía algo tocada, pero el aslfalto tampoco se veía tan mal en comparación con la ciudad calcinada que habían dejado atrás. Sin embargo no era aquello lo que le había hecho volver atrás dando voces, sino el enorme edificio cuadrado que se alzaba a un lado de la autovía, que para su sorpresa seguía en pie, cómo si fuera una especie de superviviente de una masacre.

—¿Una nave? —el tono de Castiel sonaba burlón —¿Hemos venido corriendo para ver que un almacén o sea lo que sea eso sigue en pie?

—¿No has pensado que si sigue en pie quiere decir que el ataque no ha llegado hasta aquí? —repuso Avna, llevándose un dedo a la sien al mismo tiempo que hablaba, quizás tratando de decir con ese gesto que la mente del chico no daba para más.

—No es una nave como tal —Kentin no pudo evitar sonar molesto. Había esperado que al menos alguno de ellos celebrara el hallazgo con más ánimo que simplemente hacer una mueca —Es una de esas tiendas que venden material deportivo...

—Y ahora nos vas a decir que podremos ponernos todos unos leggings para ir a correr —Castiel prosiguió en sus trece, ignorando las miradas de Kentin y Avna, que parecían haber hecho causa común.

—Si es un sitio que venden cosas de deportes a lo mejor también pueden vender bebidas para deportistas —apostilló Avna. No estaba segura de si en el interior de aquel edificio habría tal cosa o si incluso las bebidas que pudiera haber seguirían en buen estado, pero eso era mucho mejor que nada. A fin de cuentas Ella les había advertido de lo peligroso que era beber algo que hubiera estado expuesto a la radiación.

Kentin asintió ante las palabras de la chica. Había sido un cliente asiduo de aquel lugar y sabía que a lo largo de la tienda había pequeños refrigeradores donde exponían diferentes tipos de bebidas isotónicas. Tal vez el acceso sería complicado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la gente que trabajaba allí seguramente estaría muerta, pero no podían rendirse, no ahora cuando habían visto que quizás contaban con una opción.

Avanzaron a buen paso, ayudados por la pendiente, hacia aquel edificio, todos en silencio, rumiando las opciones que tendrían. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron junto al mismo, tuvieron que admitir que la esperanza que habían sentido al verlo a lo lejos se estaba evaporando del mismo modo que el agua que aún conservaban en su interior. Estaba claro que el comercio no había sido abierto cuando se produjo el ataque, viendo el modo en que las persianas metálicas que tapaban las puertas (y sus opciones de entrar) estaban despiadadamente bajadas. Weasel, la primera en llegar, se dejó caer al suelo, soltando un suspiro de cansancio mientras que apuraba los restos de agua que quedaban en su botella.

—Volvemos a estar jodidos —dijo antes de tumbarse en el suelo cuan larga era, dejando descansar sus músculos. La herida de la cabeza se le había vuelto a abrir y el vendaje que llevaba en el rostro volvía a estar manchado de sangre fresca.

Sin embargo, Karim no prestaba atención a aquellas palabras. Sus ojos se habían clavado en una rejilla que se encontraba situada un poco a la izquierda de su posición, justo sobre sus cabezas. Tenía toda la pinta de ser una de esas entradas al sistema de ventilación y, tal vez, su único modo de entrar.

—Pues yo creo que tenemos una puerta justo ahí arriba —añadió ella, señalando el agujero con un dedo. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro; no sabía si los demás serían capaces, pero ella sí que se sentía preparada para intentarlo. A fin de cuentas la agilidad era su punto fuerte.

* * *

—Creo que voy a estar escupiendo pelusas durante lo que queda de año —Karim pudo reconocer la voz de Armin a su espalda mientras que todo el grupo se arrastraba de mismo modo que una fila de gusanos por aquellos conductos. Ella habría la marcha, reptando con todo su cuerpo, mientras que los demás la iban siguiendo, imitando sus movimientos lo mejor que podían. Alguien escupió algo, no supo identificar quien, mientras proseguían abriéndose camino. Si no querían comer pelusas, que no abrieran la boca, cosa que ella hacía con obstinada paciencia.

No sabía si habría una salida de aquel laberinto, pero tampoco buscaba un canal de evacuación como tal, sino un panel que le permitiera bajar al interior de la tienda. Iba golpeando todos los paneles por los que pasaba, pero ninguno cedía. Tal vez eso sólo pasaba en las películas...

Justo en el momento en el que ese pensamiento cruzaba por su mente, uno de los paneles que había delante de ella cedió al golpearlo. Pudo ver cómo el metal se estrellaba contra una especie de estantería (o al menos eso creía que era, pues el interior del comercio estaba sumido en la penumbra. Estiró su cuerpo con cuidado, de tal modo que sus pies fueran lo primero que asomaran por la abertura, para luego dejarse caer.

Poco a poco, los demás fueron saliendo del sistema de ventilación. Eider fue la última, pero en cuanto sus pies rozaron una superficie firme, sacó su fiel mechero de su bolsillo y trató de iluminar lo que los rodeaba.

Habían acabado sobre una de las estanterías, pero la caída desde allí arriba no parecía demasiado grande. A su alrededor, como una especie de cordillera, se extendían las secciones en las que estaba dividida la tienda. Era grande, tan grande que costaba ver los extremos desde donde ellos estaban. Todos ahogaron un suspiro de alivio al verse a cubierto del bochorno reinante en el exterior.

Sin embargo, Lysandro fue el único que no participó de aquel alivio. Creía haber escuchado algo justo sobre sus cabezas, el mismo sonido que haría un cuerpo arrastrándose por esos conductos por los que ellos mismos habían llegado.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí. Se que puede quedar algo insulso, pero hay que ser coherente con las cosas que consiguen; no tiene sentido que encuentren una tienda abierta de par en par para que puedan entrar como quien no quiere la cosa XD.**

 **¿Qué les pasará allí dentro? Porque creo que ya me conocéis lo suficiente como para saber que nadie va a tener un miserable descanso... así que ya sabéis, si queréis que suba pronto, dejadme un review para animarme y así me motivo y escribo (?)**


	13. Chapter 13

Lysandro no dejaba de estar alerta mientras que poco a poco iban bajando como medianamente podían de aquella estantería sobre la que habían aterrizado. Él mismo admitía que no sabía cómo aquel armatoste los había podido soportar a todos, aunque era cierto que se habían distribuido a lo largo de la misma mientras iban descendiendo de los conductos de ventilación, de modo que no se había acabado precipitando bajo sus pies. En su mente no dejaba de aparecer la sospecha de que había alguien más en aquel lugar, alguien que los observaba desde la penumbra que reinaba en el interior de aquella tienda. La luz que entraba por los pequeños agujeros acristalados del techo no era suficiente en absoluto para poder ver con nitidez, de modo que de nuevo dependían del ya famoso mechero de Eider para poder irse moviendo poco a poco.

Kentin había vuelto a tomar el mando, dirigiéndolos por el interior del lugar, que parecía conocer un poco. En uno de los primeros pasillos que exploraron, junto con unos cuantos botines y elementos para hacer yoga encontraron una especie de refrigerador que contenía numerosas botellas de bebidas isotónicas de diferentes sabores. Todos se abalanzaron sobre las bebidas, tomando la primera que encontraron y bebiendo aquel líquido casi con ansia. Lysandro tenía que admitir que el sabor de la bebida que le había tocado no era del todo de su agrado, pero notaba cómo la sed que había sentido a lo largo de la jornada se iba evaporando. No estaba fría como tal, pero al haberse encontrado en el interior no estaba tan recalentada como la botella de agua que conservaba en su mochila.

—¡Esto me sabe a gloria! —exclamó Armin cuando hubo dado buena cuenta de su botella. La lanzó hacia atrás con gesto despreocupado y tomó otra más —Sólo me faltan unas patatas fritas para aderezar y listo.

—Lo tuyo no es normal —Eider lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero su expresión era más bien divertida. Aún sostenía su mechero en alto, pareciendo una especie de faro que proporcionaba un poco de luz en aquel grupo —¿Cómo puedes pensar en unas patatas fritas en el fin del mundo?

—Primero, nadie ha dicho que esto sea el fin del mundo —respondió el chico, abriendo otra botella —Nos han reducido a cenizas que te convierten en un zombie raro —no se percató de la mueca de incredulidad de algunos ante sus palabras —pero nadie ha dicho que quizás un poco más lejos podamos encontrar un sitio que siga como si nada. No sabemos los motivos del ataque, el por qué nos tocó a nosotros o si ha sido a escala mundial, regional o vete tú a saber. La prueba de eso mismo es que, si bien cuando salimos a la ciudad desde el psiquiátrico nos encontramos con un panorama que parecía sacado de Resident Evil, hemos podido comprobar que las montañas, por el contrario, estaban completamente intactas. Mira el sitio este, tenemos bebida y puede que incluso comida.

Lysandro dejó de escuchar la conversación en esos momentos. La inquietud que había sentido desde un principio no se iba, sino que se hacía más fuerte. Le daba la impresión de que esa sospecha de otra persona más que se movía entre las estanterías y los diferentes artículos no era una paranoia suya, sino todo lo contrario. Si tan sólo le escucharan... le gustaría decir sus sospechas, pero le daba la impresión de que casi nadie de ellos le tomaba en serio, quizás porque ni siquiera tenía recuerdos de su pasado. ¿Cómo iba a tener peso la palabra de una persona que sólo tenía recuerdos desde hacía unas semanas? La única que medianamente parecía tenerle cierta "estima" era Weasel, pero su comportamiento se basaba en no quitarle ojo de encima para ver si la fastidiaba en algo, momento en el que ella intentaría ayudarle para luego volver a su mutismo habitual en la cabecera del grupo, seguramente ladrándole que la dejara sola. Era llamativo que esa psicópata fuera, curiosamente, la que más parecía preocuparse por él, aunque sus motivos fueran peculiares, cuanto menos.

Caminó un poco, alejándose del grupo mientras iba observando los distintos objetos que había a lo largo de aquel pasillo. No sabía si quizás en el pasado le había gustado hacer deporte, pero le daba la impresión de que ese tipo de actividad no era de las que más le agradaban. Si hubiera sido algo que practicaba habitualmente, debería haber sentido algo de emoción ante esos objetos, ¿no? ¿O tal vez su amnesia había provocado un cambio en sus gustos?

Giró la esquina del pasillo, entrando en uno nuevo. Sus ojos comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la escasa luz y pudo comprobar que estaba en una sección dedicada al tiro con arco. ¿También tenían material para ese deporte en esa tienda? Le daba la impresión de que si buscaba un poco más tal vez incluso encontrase un establo con caballos por si querías comprarte uno para montar.

Se detuvo de repente, afinando el oído. Había escuchado unos pasos, unos pasos que no eran los suyos, pues seguía percibiéndolos a pesar de haberse detenido. No era un sonido demasiado fuerte, pero él tenía el oído muy fino, siendo capaz de percibirlos. Seguían una cadencia calmada pero rítmica, cómo si el que los estuviera dando no tuviera prisa alguna, pero tenía un objetivo claro. Su cuerpo se tensó, notando que la sangre se le iba de la cabeza y la garganta se le secaba. No conseguía moverse, completamente superado, notando las pulsaciones de su corazón en sus oídos.

Ante sus ojos vio deslizarse una sombra y, justo en ese mismo momento, algo pasó sobre su hombro derecho y fue a estrellarse contra el lugar que aquella aparición había ocupado segundos antes. Con la respiración alterada se giró para ver a Weasel, que le devolvió una mirada fría mientras que aún tenía alzado el brazo derecho.

—¿Tú también lo has visto? —inquirió el chico, mientras trataba de calmarse. Ella asintió con la cabeza, bajando el brazo y recuperando su habitual pose tensa.

—No he llegado a ver mucho, pero sí que pude notar que había alguien que no era del grupo por el simple hecho de que los demás se han quedado ahí atrás con las botellitas esas.

—Y tú me has seguido por si me tiraba algo encima; así me ayudabas a salir y te quedabas tranquila, ¿no? —el miedo le hizo sonar más borde de lo que hubiera querido, pero ella se limitó a reírse con cierta sorna.

—Esperaba haberle matado lanzándole un cuchillo, pero se me ha escapado el muy hijo de... —despotricó Weasel, mientras que avanzaba a buscar el cuchillo que había lanzado. Lysandro la observó, meditabundo, mientras que recordaba cómo la noche anterior ella había demostrado que, a pesar de estar más que dispuesta a matar y querer meterse en cualquier pelea, de fuerza física andaba más que corta. Sin embargo había tirado aquel cuchillo con bastante habilidad...

Miró hacia un lado, observando los arcos que reposaban en sus estantes, perfectamente ordenados. Tomó uno de ellos, el más liviano que encontró y, cuando la chica volvió, cuchillo en mano, se lo tendió. Weasel le lanzó una mirada entre desconcertada y burlona, sin dignarse a tomar el objeto que le tendía.

—¿Me ves cara de Katniss Everdeen? —le espetó la chica, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿De qué? —respondió el aludido. La pelirroja bufó con cierta exasperación, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—Una tía de un libro, da igual —Weasel sonaba irritada —¿Para qué me das eso?

Ahora fue el turno de Lysandro de exasperarse. No pudo evitar soltar un bufido mientras intentaba que la chica tomase el arco.

—Te lo doy porque creo que, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que te gusta meterte en cualquier fregado que hay, te va a venir bien. Tienes que admitir que no eres precisamente fuerte, y de agilidad tampoco vas sobrada —ni él mismo se reconocía hablando así, pero quizás la tensión previa junto con la irritación que a veces le provocaba esa chica estaban haciendo que dejase su compostura de lado —Pero antes has tirado bastante bien ese cuchillo tuyo, así que pensé que quizás te vendría mejor tomar un rol de atacar a distancia. A fin de cuentas te llamas comadreja, ¿no? Te va que ni pintado.

Esas últimas palabras parecieron agradarle, pues una sonrisa torcida se extendió por la cara de Weasel. La chica tomó el arco y comenzó a pelear con el cierre de plástico que aseguraba la cuerda. Finalmente, tras darle unos cuantos mordiscos, logró soltarlo para luego comenzar a pelearse contra un pack de flechas con cabeza de metal.

El chico sonrió levemente al verla pelearse con los diferentes cierres. Le estaba tomando cierto aprecio a aquella chica tan peculiar. La dejó rebuscar objetos para su nuevo "juguete" mientras avanzaba un poco hacia el sitio dónde había visto aquella sombra. Giró la esquina, entrando en otro pasillo, pero no logró dar muchos pasos más. Notó como unas manos se incrustaban en su rostro, impidiéndole gritar, ahogando su súplica de auxilio. Si bien intentó debatirse contra su agresor, se percató de que él era mucho más fuerte.

* * *

Nathaniel se encontraba sentado en el suelo, comprobando los vendajes de Karim, mientras que el resto del grupo se había ido situando no muy lejos, muchos de ellos pensando en descansar. Lysandro y Weasel eran los únicos que no se encontraban presentes, pero tampoco le dio demasiada importancia, pues quizás habían ido a curiosear por si encontraban algo.

—¡Hey! —justo en el momento en el que ellos dos pasaban por su mente, la voz de la pelirroja anunció que ella volvía con los demás. Todos se giraron hacia ella y Armin no pudo menos que soltar una risita al verla aparecer con un carcaj a la espalda y un arco que en su mano parecía más bien un objeto de adorno que un arma como tal.

—¡Legolas al rescate! —bromeó, pero al ver la cara de la chica se guardó cualquier otro chascarrillo que pudiera haber hecho. Weasel parecía alterada, expresión que sólo había visto en ella cuando la situación se ponía especialmente cruda; la última ocasión fue durante el ataque de los lobos —¿Qué ha pasado? —añadió.

—Hay alguien más aquí —respondió la chica —No sé quién puede ser o qué trama, pero una cosa está clara: no viene con buenas intenciones.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? —inquirió Ella, observando a la pelirroja con cierta aprensión.

—Porque hace un momento creo que se ha llevado a Lysandro.

* * *

 **Tenía que pasarle a Lysandro, porque ya que no tiene nada que ir perdiendo, se pierde él (?)**

 **OK,ya en serio, voy a liarla parda. Muy parda. Así que preparaos para lo que viene...**

 **Y si queréis que venga antes, ¿por qué no dejar un review? Venga, que son gratis.**


	14. Chapter 14

A Avna nada de aquello le estaba haciendo especial gracia. Por un lado la idea de que alguien estuviera rondando en el interior de aquel lugar y llevándose a gente no era algo que le hiciera especial gracia, y por otro tenía que admitir que odiaba los aires con los que (según ella) había vuelto Weasel. Quizás era por la tirria que ambas se tenían, pero le dio la impresión de que esa chica era muy capaz de haberle tendido una trampa a Lysandro para salvarle y, por un lado, colgarse la medalla de ser la que había hecho la buena acción del día, y por otro, dejar de rondar a su alrededor para saldar la peculiar deuda que decía que tenía con él.

Puede que los demás creyeran a esa chica, de hecho Avna debía admitir que incluso su congoja parecía medianamente verídica, pero a ella Weasel no se la iba a dar con queso. Si hubiera alguien más dentro, ¿por qué iba a llevarse a la gente? No tenía sentido, claro que no; lo lógico era que se acercase a ellos y tratara de integrarse en el grupo. A fin de cuentas siempre se decía que cuantos más eran, más opciones tendrían de sobrevivir.

Por esos motivos no escuchó los comentarios de los demás, ni vio sus gestos preocupados ni fue consciente de que Kentin se acercó a la pelirroja y ambos comenzaron a hablar con rapidez. Si por ella fuera, colgaría del techo a Weasel por los tobillos y la haría confesar lo que realmente había pasado. Así pues, ignorando a los allí presentes, se puso en pie con total tranquilidad, estirándose en el proceso.

—Mientras jugáis a las emboscadas con la comadreja yo me piro a buscar algo de comer —sentenció, echando a andar casi al momento de decir aquellas palabras. Por un instante le dio la impresión de que Castiel fuera a levantarse y a seguirla, pero por suerte no lo hizo. No le desagradaba aquel chico, pero admitía que muchas veces la sacaba de quicio, sobre todo por la manía que tenía de mirarla como si fuera a hacer cualquier barbaridad de un momento a otro. Bueno, si pretendía ser el que calmase las aguas, tenía trabajo con Armin, que en esos momentos no dejaba de moverse en torno a los demás, sugiriendo ideas que, de nuevo, parecían sacadas de sus videojuegos favoritos.

Lo cierto era que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pues le gustaba dar la imagen de una chica dura y distante, pero siendo sincera, en los pocos días que llevaba conviviendo con aquel grupo, estaba empezando a tomar cierto cariño por algunos de sus integrantes, concretamente, Castiel, Armin, Karim y Ella. Le daba la impresión de que en cierto modo eran una especie de familia (una familia muy disfuncional y peculiar, todo fuera dicho), pero una familia mucho mejor que la que poblaba sus recuerdos. No había droga que empañase el día a día, ni tampoco sustos o broncas a viva voz, salvo en ocasiones y siempre por culpa de la misma persona, claro. Quizás todo lo acontecido desde que fue consciente de la situación en la que el mundo parecía encontrarse no fuera necesariamente algo malo. De hecho, de no haber sido por el ataque, ¿qué habría sido de ella? Seguiría interna en Bird's Cage, pasando de médico en médico y tragando todas las pastillas que le obligaban a tomar.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no fue consciente del camino que sus pies iban tomando. Giraba de un pasillo a otro, moviéndose siguiendo una cadencia completamente improvisada. Tampoco le importaba el rumbo de sus pasos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la nave que albergaba la tienda era grande, pero tampoco descomunal. Encontraría a los demás en un momento, sabía orientarse bien, muy bien...

Ese fue el último pensamiento que cruzó por su mente antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

El dolor de cabeza fue lo primero que notó al recuperar el conocimiento, aún con los ojos cerrados. Se debatió contra sus párpados, que parecían de plomo, hasta que finalmente fue capaz de abrir los ojos. No entendió del todo lo que veía, pues la luz que había en la estancia era la que proporcionaba una linterna que alguien había dejado sobre una de las estanterías que trepaban por las cuatro paredes que bordeaban aquella pequeña habitación. Pudo ver algunas cajas, lo que la hizo sospechar de que se encontraría, seguramente, en una especie de almacén que debía haber dentro de aquel comercio. Justo a su lado, con expresión de desconcierto, se encontraba Lysandro, con las manos convenientemente atadas a una de las barras que conformaban aquellas estanterías. Exactamente igual que como se encontraba ella.

—¿Lysandro? —el chico la miró al pronunciar Avna su nombre. Una leve mueca se extendió por su rostro.

—¿A ti también? Estamos apañados... —la voz del chico no sonaba especialmente animosa, cosa bastante lógica teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraban. ¿Acaso Weasel lo había reducido y lo había llevado hasta allí? Era algo que se esperaba de ella, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo mezquina que esa chica parecía.

—Seguro que es una de las ideas de Weasel para hacerse la importante —dijo la chica con desdén —En nada vendrá dirigiendo a los demás y haciéndose la tonta, para que todos la aclamen como la heroína del día.

Lysandro, para sorpresa de Avna, negó con la cabeza antes de pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Te equivocas en eso. Weasel estuvo conmigo antes, cierto, pero ella se quedó atrás soltando algunas flechas para el arco que le di mientras yo avanzaba un poco. Fue entonces cuando alguien me sujetó y me redujo. No sé quien pudo haber sido, pero de una cosa estoy seguro: ella no pudo ser, pues ya sabes que no tiene mucha fuerza física.

Avna guardó silencio, rumiando aquellas palabras. ¿Quizás debería haber confiado en Weasel desde el principio? No podía evitar ser recelosa, de hecho muchas veces no se fiaba ni de ella misma.

Fue a decir algo, pero guardó silencio al notar que la puerta que daba acceso a aquel lugar se abría. No sabía qué esperaba encontrarse, pero lo que vieron sus ojos logró que la chica quedara completamente descolocada. Ante ellos se alzaba un hombre alto y fornido, vestido con el uniforme blanco de los internos de Bird's Cage, un atuendo que ella conocía a la perfección. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus ropas, no lograba identificar su rostro, no lo ubicaba dentro del psiquiátrico. ¿Acaso era una nueva incorporación?

Achinando los ojos para poder tener mejor visión en aquella penumbra, pudo ver una melena negra completamente enmarañada y ojos profundos y huidizos. Tenía una barba rala de varios días y una mueca inexpresiva, pero lo que logró dejarla paralizada fue el gesto que hizo aquel extraño cuando cerró la puerta tras él. Husmeó el aire a conciencia, del mismo modo que un perro de presa, para luego dejar escapar una especie de gruñido que logró helarle la sangre en las venas.

—Lástima que sólo haya atrapado dos, pero huelen tan bien —su voz sonaba ronca, dando la impresión de que no la usaba mucho —Un jugoso chico y una jovencita de carne magra... —mientras hablaba se acercó a ellos, tomando a Avna por la barbilla —Suerte que nadie escuchó a esa estúpida pelirroja. Creo que a ella simplemente la usaré de guarnición, no creo que tenga sustancia. O quizás sus huesos me sirvan para sorber el tuétano. Pero, ¿qué más da? Tengo dos bocaditos para mi; podré darme un festín como hacía mucho que no me daba.

Avna notó que su corazón se paraba. No era tonta y la forma en la que ese pirado hablaba dejaba muy en claro sus intenciones. Sabía que había personas muy peligrosas en Bird's Cage, de hecho ella misma ocupaba la última planta, la reservada a los más inestables. Pero una cosa era su enfermedad y otra muy distinta el caso de ese hombre que parecía más que dispuesto a practicar el canibalismo con ellos.

—¿Por quién empezar? —los miró a ambos por turnos —¿Mato a los dos a la vez o dejo a uno con vida? La carne sazonada con el miedo de sus últimos minutos siempre es deliciosa, sabe taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan fuerte —alargó tanto aquella palabra que en otra situación podría haber sido hasta cómico, pero en esos momentos sólo lograba darle mayor incomodidad a quien lo escuchase.

Avna se encerró en su interior, odiándose por haberse alejado. Suplicó para sus adentros que Weasel y Kentin lograran mover al grupo y dieran con ellos. Ahora mismo esos dos, junto con los demás, eran su única esperanza.

* * *

—¿Estás segura de lo que me has contado?

Weasel asintió, observando a Kentin, que parecía preocupado. Habían sido conscientes de la ausencia de Avna no hacía mucho, cosa que hizo que Weasel no perdiera tiempo en darle aún más información al chico. Le habló de cómo había espantado a aquella sombra con su cuchillo y de que finalmente Lysandro había acabado desapareciendo. A Kentin nada de lo que ella le contaba le hacía mucha gracia, Weasel podía verlo en su expresión, cada vez más adusta.

—Tendríamos que dividirnos en función de nuestros puntos fuertes y tratar de hacer una emboscada... pero ni siquiera sabemos a quién nos enfrentamos o qué intenciones tiene... —murmuró el chico con aire pensativo.

—¿Alguien ha dicho dividir por puntos? —Armin se había acercado a ellos disimuladamente y ahora parecía no poder contener su entusiasmo —¡Eso déjamelo a mi!

Kentin lo miró con la misma expresión de alguien que se hubiera tragado un grillo pensando que estaba comiendo un caramelo de regaliz. Sin embargo ese gesto no asustó al chico, que le devolvió una mirada más segura de lo que él podría haber esperado.

—Puede que no sea alguien que se haya entrenado en el ámbito militar, pero he jugado demasiadas horas a juegos de estrategia como para no saber organizar un equipo por habilidades —su forma de hablar se volvió más acelerada, como siempre que hacía referencia a ese tema —Hay que hacer tres grupos: los de ataque físico, los de ataque a distancia y por último los _supports_ o quienes llevarán armas de repuesto o útiles de curación, vendas en este caso. Por ejemplo, aquí nuestra amiga —añadió señalando a Weasel —es un claro ejemplo de atacante a distancia. Tú y Castiel seríais aptos para un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, Nathaniel puede que también, pero no lo veo del todo claro. Luego tendríamos a Eider y Ella, _supports_ completamente. Y Karim... Karim parecía bastante ágil al entrar por los conductos, ella podría ser la unidad que se esconde y ataca desde las sombras. ¿No lo ves, Kentin? Cada uno tenemos un papel en todo esto, y si jugamos bien, podremos finiquitar esto en nada.

—Se te ha olvidado un pequeñísimo detalle —dijo Weasel con sorna —¡Que no sabemos dónde pueden estar, o qué trama la persona que se los lleva!

—Eso contando con que sea una persona —añadió Kentin.

—Pude ver su silueta antes, era un humano —repuso la chica.

—Vale que no sepamos el sitio, pero si apenas acaba de suceder nos deja en claro que no deben andar muy lejos —Armin parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque o similar —¡Joder Kentin, te adiestraron en una escuela militar o lo que fuese eso! ¡Tienes que ver la lógica en lo que digo, a fin de cuentas muchos juegos se inspiran en tácticas del ejército!

Kentin se mantuvo unos instantes en silencio, hasta que finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien, te haré caso por esta vez.

Armin parecía completamente feliz al escuchar aquellas palabras.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí por hoy. Quiero traer pronto algo más de Kentin y Ella, que sé que es la pareja favorita por muchas (y si el público demanda a esos dos, hay que darles lo que pide) pero hasta que todo lo del caníbal no pase, creo que no podré dedicarles tiempo. Sí he querido que algún chico tome también las riendas y viendo la cantidad de horas que Armin dedica a sus juegos me dije, ¿por qué no? A fin de cuentas muchas veces en los juegos se toman decisiones por el estilo, y ya de paso queda configurado el grupo con la estructura que quería darle desde que empecé el fic.**

 **Sobre las que pedís mutilaciones, no sé si voy a poder traerlas porque entiendo que el loco de la colina primero mata antes de comer. Bueno, quizás encuentre el modo de meterlas, aunque antes o después las va a haber...**

 **Otra cosa que quiero añadir (y que ya sabrán los que leen Victorian Autumn) es que ¡oficialmente ya soy germanista! Así que, como dije en el otro fic, esto que leéis lo ha escrito una filóloga. Toma caché (okno)**


	15. Chapter 15

Las miradas de incredulidad siguieron a Armin mientras que este se paseaba arriba y abajo por el pasillo que habían acabado denominando como propio, observando a la fila de personas que había ido organizando. Desde que Kentin consintiera darle la ocasión de organizar una especie de "escuadrón de rescate" como lo habían acabado denominando (Armin en un principio quiso llamarlo "escuadrón suicida" pero el castaño le dejó bien claro que ni se le pasara por la cabeza) el chico no había parado de alborotar. Pero si bien en un principio parecía que sus actos no tenían mucho sentido, al cabo de unos minutos había hecho tres equipos, como había mencionado en un principio, y fue repartiendo a los allí presentes entre esos grupos.

Había seguido el razonamiento que hizo previamente con el chico militar, dividiendo a los demás en atacantes cuerpo a cuerpo, atacantes a distancia (donde hizo una peculiar subdivisión entre tiradores y espías) y, por último, los denominados _supports_. En el primer grupo colocó sin dudarlo a Castiel y a Kentin; a Eider junto con su mechero y a Ella con sus provisiones médicas las catalogó enseguida como _supports_ , mientras que el grupo de distancia estaba formando por Weasel como tiradora, y Karim y Nathaniel como espías, la primera por su agilidad y el segundo por su curiosa habilidad de desaparecer de imprevisto que él decía tener.

—Dime que no fue idea tuya darle a este el mando de la situación —murmuró Eider a Kentin cuando Armin volvió a revisar el orden que había creado —No es que no me fíe de él, pero me da miedo que quizás crea que esto es un videojuego y nos mande a una carga suicida o similar.

Kentin suspiró, observando al chico, que ahora parecía intentar encontrar un equipo en el que pudiera encajar. Se sentía algo extraño al no tener por una vez la situación en sus manos; desde el ataque de los lobos se había convertido en el líder, por llamarlo de algún modo, de aquel peculiar grupo. No era una persona que le gustara mandar, pero era consciente de que la preparación militar que había recibido en su pasado le era de gran ayuda, como habían podido comprobar tanto en el ataque de los lobos como a la hora de entrar en aquel local comercial.

—Creo que quizás los juegos tengan más de realidad de lo que nos gustaría admitir —murmuró el chico —Cuando propuso la idea dio como argumento que los videojuegos de estrategia tienen sus bases en la estrategia militar, y la verdad es que los grupos que ha hecho responden a un concepto bastante lógico.

Eider guardó silencio, observando a Ella, situada a su lado. La joven revisaba su mochila, reorganizando las vendas y los ungüentos que habían sacado del hospital. Lo cierto es que se alegraba de que ambas hubieran sido colocadas en el mismo equipo, el cual encima no tendría que entrar en contacto directo con una pelea. No se sentía con capacidad de atacar a alguien, ya fuera cuerpo a cuerpo o a distancia. Admitía que no le apetecía que le pasara como a Weasel, que por meterse en una situación que le quedaba demasiado grande casi acabó muerta.

—¿Vamos a hacer algo de una vez o tu plan consiste en que nos quedemos aquí de pie? —la voz de Castiel con su habitual tono irritado no tardó en hacerse oír. Armin le dirigió una mirada no muy amistosa mientras que volvía a repasar con la mirada a los demás.

—Si no está todo correctamente cuadrado esto puede ser un completo desastre —respondió el aludido, mordiéndose el labio justo después —Hasta que no consiga colocarme en uno de los equipos no debemos movernos...

—Pues entonces estamos apañados —masculló el pelirrojo, ganándose de paso una mirada exasperada de Kentin, que llevaba escuchando sus murmullos de queja desde hacía un rato.

—¿No lo ves claro? —el chico castaño intentó meter baza para evitar más minutos muertos. No olvidaba lo que Weasel le había contado y, si alguien se estaba llevando a los demás, no era señal de que viniera con buenas intenciones precisamente —Deberías ir en el equipo de los _supports_... —iba a decir algo más, pero Armin no tardó en ponerse a despotricar.

—¿¡Con los _supports_!? ¡Me perdería todo lo bueno! Además, yo siempre he jugado de tirador, o como mucho de...

—¡Maldita sea Armin, esto no es un juego! —exclamó Eider, logrando sobresaltar a los demás, pues siempre se había caracterizado por ser alguien tranquila —No niego que tus juegos te hayan ayudado a organizarnos, pero aquí no hemos venido a pasárnoslo bien, sino que estamos en una situación límite en la que, encima, dos de nuestros compañeros han desaparecido, al parecer por causa de otra persona que no sabemos qué quiere o qué habilidad posee. No entiendo mucho de estrategia, pero sí soy una persona cabal, con dos dedos de frente. Quizás Kentin te haya sugerido ese grupo precisamente por lo que has hecho.

Armin la miró sin entender, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Aunque no lo diría nunca a viva voz, tenía que admitir que las palabras de Eider habían sido en cierto modo como una especie de jarro de agua fría que lo había hecho regresar a la realidad. Admitía que su adicción a los juegos muchas veces le llevaba a entusiasmarse demasiado, sobre todo cuando la situación era tan parecida. Él lo que deseaba en esos momentos era ocupar un puesto en primera línea de pelea y meterse de lleno en la acción. Claro que... ¿qué podía hacer cuando llegase el caso? En su mente pasaron a toda velocidad los comandos que recordaba de sus juegos, pero esos mismos comandos no servirían de nada en la vida real.

—Creo que Kentin te ha querido poner con nosotras no en calidad de médico, o lo que sea que podamos considerarnos nosotras, sino más bien como estratega —volvió a hablar la joven, logrando que el chico la mirase con cierta curiosidad. Eider se giró hacia Kentin, que asintió, dándole la razón.

—Has jugado a muchos juegos, según parece —Kentin usó un tono calmado para dirigirse a él —Puede que no fuesen la vida real, pero te ha dado experiencia a la hora de distribuir a las unidades y realizar estrategias.

Armin guardó silencio unos segundos, hasta que finalmente sonrió.

—¡Voy a tener mi propio _team_ en la vida real! —exclamó, feliz como un niño en Navidad —Será como volver a jugar...

Eider no pudo menos que sonreír al ver el entusiasmo del chico. Le llamaba la atención lo rápidamente que era feliz, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el mundo en el que se estaban moviendo. No pudo menos que darle un codazo amistoso cuando él se colocó a su lado, completando así los tres equipos que él mismo había formado. Observó a los allí presentes, para luego volver a una expresión seria, concentrada.

—Está bien, vamos a ponernos manos a la obra —dijo con una frialdad sorprendente —En primer lugar tenemos que...

* * *

El olor del miedo siempre le había resultado atrayente. Las feromonas que el cuerpo creaba en ese estado le daban a la carne un sabor mucho más intenso, logrando que incluso su regusto fuera más... ¿salvaje? Por eso le gustaba dejar que sus víctimas supieran lo que les esperaba, decirles que iban a convertirse en su cena. Si lo hacía, el miedo comenzaba a actuar y, a la hora de degustar su peculiar menú, conseguía piezas de mayor calidad. Debía admitir que, a pesar de su peculiar dieta, no dejaba de ser un _gourmet._ Le encantaba, además, mezclar carnes provenientes de personas de distinto sexo y, a poder ser, edad. La carne de los niños siempre era más grasa que la de un adulto, pero a la plancha era deliciosa. La carne de los ancianos, sin embargo, no le agradaba demasiado, pues estaba más correosa por la edad.

En cuanto a la carne de humanos jóvenes, era sencillamente adicto. La dureza justa, la cantidad de grasa necesaria para no ser excesiva, y el sabor potenciador de las hormonas le daba ese toque especial que la hacía sencillamente deliciosa. Oh, tenía tantas ganas de llevarse un trozo de ese manjar a la boca...

Pero él mismo sabía que no debía empezar aún, por eso había vuelto a dejar a sus presas encerradas en aquel peculiar cuarto de almacenaje, después de haberles dejado más que claro lo que pensaba hacer con ellos. Tenía calculado el tiempo que necesitaban las hormonas provocadas por el miedo para sazonar la carne; con media hora sería más que suficiente. Mientras, iría a ver si encontraba algo con lo que regar su futuro festín. Era un enamorado de las salsas, y debía admitir que la salsa brava con la carne humana era maravillosa, pero por desgracia en aquel maldito lugar no había salsa alguna. Iba a tener que consumir su cena sin aderezo alguno. Bueno, al menos comería algo.

Con esos pensamientos caminaba de pasillo en pasillo, cuidando no ser visto. Era consciente de la presencia de aquel grupo allí, a fin de cuentas los venía siguiendo desde que se los encontró en las montañas. Aunque no les había dado caza a todos sus integrantes, mentalmente ya había decidido la función que le daría a cada uno de ellos. Sería su comida más opípara en meses.

Dejó aquellas ideas cuando sus fosas nasales captaron un peculiar aroma. Olía a humano, había aprendido a reconocer el olor que emanaban las personas, olor a sudor, olor a _carne._ Cuidadosamente, siendo consciente de que la oscuridad era su aliada, fue siguiendo el rastro hasta encontrarse con una chica de pelo negro que parecía entretenida en rebuscar algo en una de las estanterías. Pudo ver que una de sus piernas estaba vendada; eso era conveniente para él. Si esa extremidad estaba dañada, ella apenas podría escapar. Sería muy sencillo llevársela.

No lo pensó mucho más, el hambre comenzaba a tomar el control de su cuerpo. Con rapidez se abalanzó sobre ella, clavándole los dedos en el rostro mientras trataba por todos los medios de silenciarla. No podía dejar que gritase, pues de lo contrario le delataría.

La chica se debatía con todas sus fuerzas, pero daba igual, era consciente de su superioridad física. No le costaría nada reducirla, ¡mucho peor fue con aquel chico de pelo blanco, que se le resistió con uñas y dientes! Apretó su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas contra si, tratando de que ella quedara laxa entre sus brazos. Tanto apretó que finalmente la chica pareció relajarse, quedándose totalmente inmóvil. Lo dicho, la simplicidad había sido más que notable.

Se permitió un segundo de autocomplaciencia, pero justo en el momento en el que pensaba en el aderezo que esa chica iba a ser para su comida, sintió un dolor punzante en el hombro derecho. Con una exclamación entre dientes soltó el cuerpo de la joven, girándose para ver el motivo del dolor. Sus ojos, ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad, no tardaron en ver la causa: una flecha se había clavado en esa parte de su cuerpo.

* * *

 **Prometí acción y si bien en este capítulo no hay demasiada, en el siguiente viene la caza del caníbal XD.**

 **Quisiera aprovechar este momento (?) para decirle a Snake Hands Doll que su lista me hizo mucha gracia, sobre todo porque no me esperaba que alguien siguiera el fic hasta tal punto de elaborar una. También quiero agradecer a las personas que comentan aquí semana tras semana el apoyo que le han ido dando a esta historia desde sus orígenes.**

 **Como es tradición, no puedo menos que animar a todos los lectores de este fic a que comenten. Vuestra opinión es importante ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

Convencer a Karim de dejarse atrapar no fue una tarea fácil. Para empezar, estaba su reacción, bastante lógica, de no estar por la labor de ser el cebo de alguien cuyas intenciones no le hacían especial ilusión, y por otra, porque ese papel no le agradaba demasiado. Eso último lo consideraba lo más común, puesto que la chica estaba segura de que ninguno de los allí presentes querrían desempeñar dicho papel. No transigió hasta que Nathaniel habló con ella, pidiéndole por favor que cooperara con el peculiar plan que Armin había trazado.

Cuando finalmente la muchacha consintió, comenzaron a distribuirse por la zona siguiendo las indicaciones que el chico les indicó. Weasel y Nathaniel fueron ayudados por Castiel y Kentin para subir a una estantería cada uno. Dichas estanterías bordearían el pasillo donde Karim sería colocada, de tal modo que ambos tuvieran una buena visión de la zona desde arriba. Sin embargo, antes de que la pelirroja subiera a su puesto, Armin la retuvo por unos instantes con más brusquedad de lo que en él era habitual.

—¿Has usado el arco antes o te lo has quedado por otros motivos? —el tono empleado hizo que la aludida lo mirase con una cierta expresión perpleja antes de contestar.

—Es la primera vez que tengo uno en las manos —respondió, logrando que el moreno hiciera una leve mueca.

—Eso complica un poco las cosas —murmuró —Si fallas el tiro puedes destrozar el plan por completo, pues desvelarías al tipo de turno que está siendo cazado y encima que hay gente que puede atacarle a distancia —tragó saliva, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos —Intenta tirar bien por lo que más quieras. Y una cosa más —añadió —No dispares a matar. Necesitamos capturarle vivo para saber dónde ha dejado a Lysandro y a Avna.

Weasel arrugó el gesto, molesta ante la idea de no poder matar a nadie con su nuevo "juguete" pero decidió obedecer, más que nada porque le daba la impresión de que si no cooperaba, Armin era capaz de sacarle los ojos con sus propios dedos.

Cuando los dos "tiradores" estuvieron ya en sus lugares correspondientes, subdividió a los demás en dos equipos: Kentin y Ella por un lado, y Eider y Castiel por otro.

—¿Y a quién de los dos le va a tocar cargar contigo? —repuso el pelirrojo con su habitual tono sarcástico, quizás intentando picar a Armin, o quizás simplemente exteriorizando la tensión que estaba empezando a sentir por la peculiar situación que estaba viviendo.

—A ninguno —el aludido pareció ignorar el tono de mofa de Castiel —Ya dije que seréis mi _team_ y yo os iré moviendo.

Acto seguido, distribuyó a los dos grupos en pasillos adyacentes, con la orden de irse moviendo siempre para no presentar un blanco fijo, pero sin alejarse demasiado. Armin, por su parte, trepó a la misma estantería donde había situado a Nathaniel, situándose en un extremo de la misma desde el que podía controlar a todos los demás. No llevaban mucho rato así cuando se percató de que Nathaniel le hacía un gesto con la mano, alertándole de que alguien entraba en la zona que estaban vigilando.

Weasel, desde su posición, también lo había visto aparecer. Karim, justo a los pies de su estantería, representaba su papel de presa distraída, jugueteando con los objetos que más a mano tenía. La chica pelirroja, sin quitarle ojo de encima, tomó una de las flechas que había robado y, con gesto inexperto, la colocó en la cuerda del arco. Esperaba tener acceso a un blanco grande, pues en el fondo temía errar el tiro y dañar a Karim sin querer. Nunca había tirado, como bien le había dicho previamente a Armin, y aquella no le parecía la mejor situación para probar.

¿O tal vez sí que lo era? Copiando los mismos gestos que había visto en algunas películas cuando los personajes iban a disparar una flecha, apuntó hacia el extraño justo al mismo tiempo en el que él se abalanzaba sobre Karim. Sin embargo, aunque sabía que ella debía ser la primera en disparar para irlo debilitando, temía soltar la flecha, puesto que la chica se debatía con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que las opciones de que errase el tiro fueran muy elevadas. Sin embargo, cuando comenzaba a perder la paciencia, quedó laxa entre aquellos brazos, momento en el que Weasel apuntó y disparó.

Tuvo suerte de que aquel primer tiro, si bien no acabó en la cabeza de aquel tipo (en el último segundo había ignorado la orden de Armin de no ir a matar) se clavó de lleno en su brazo. El herido (pues ahora podía ver que era un hombre) alzó la cabeza y por unos segundos, se encontró mirando a aquellos ojos desquiciados por un segundo. Luego, aquel extraño echó a correr.

—¡Hacia la derecha! —bramó Weasel. Comenzaba la cacería.

* * *

El desconcierto y el dolor que había sentido cuando aquella flecha se clavó en su carne pronto fueron reemplazados por odio cuando, al mirar hacia arriba, pudo ver a aquella chica pelirroja devolviéndole la mirada. ¿Es que esa dichosa zorra iba a estar pisándole los talones cada dos por tres? Sintió deseos de destriparla mientras ella aún seguía viva, de verla retorcerse de dolor mientras su cuerpo se desangraba. Pero ahora no era buena idea tratar de conseguirla como presa, ni a ella ni a aquella otra chica, por el sencillo motivo de que, al menos una de ellas, llevaba un arma. No era tan estúpido como para enfrentarse a alguien que en esos momentos estaba en superioridad, además no olvidaba que, si se llevaba al otro bocadito sólo iba a ralentizarse más. No, lo mejor era poner tierra de por medio y probar suerte en otra ocasión. No quería quedarse sin la cena que llevaba ya un buen rato preparando.

Comenzó a correr, pero entonces escuchó el grito de aquella chica, justo en el preciso segundo en el que giraba hacia la derecha. Maldita sea, ¿es que acaso ella había llevado a más gente consigo? Pues de ser así, no pensaba dejarse atrapar.

Cambió bruscamente de dirección, confiando en que la maldita no fuera capaz de verle. Pero para su sorpresa una nueva voz, esta vez masculina, volvió a hacerse oir.

—¡Cambia hacia la izquierda! ¡Castiel, Eider, ahora!

Aquellas palabras lo desconcertaron aún más. ¿Qué hacer? No paró de correr, decidiendo que, ya que había decidido tomar aquel camino, lo seguiría. Confiaba en su cuerpo y, si los dueños de esos nombres eran como los chicos que ya había capturado, no tendría demasiados problemas. Quizás incluso fuera su día de suerte y acabara teniendo la cena más abundante de lo que iba de año.

Sus pies se deslizaban por el pulido suelo, haciendo que más que correr, en cierto modo, volase por aquellos pasillos. Sin embargo, esa velocidad que él consideraba una ventaja, no tardó en jugar en su contra, pues por el final del corredor en el que se encontraba, dos siluetas hicieron acto de presencia, una de ellas llevando un peculiar punto luminoso en alto.

Sus pies resbalaron cuando intentó cambiar de dirección, precipitándose contra el suelo. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que uno de los miembros de aquella pareja, el más grande, corría hacia él. Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, se levantó apoyándose en el brazo sano y corrió deshaciendo el camino que había tomado. Solamente debía despistar a aquel pelma, o quizás llevarlo a alguna zona donde sus papeles se invirtieran. Si tan solo conociera mejor el terreno por el que se movía...

—¡Vuelve por donde vino! —aquella voz de nuevo se hizo oír —¡Nathaniel, te toca!

Estaba demasiado centrado en plantear su siguiente movimiento que pasó por alto el hecho de que aquella peculiar orden le estaba desvelando que había más personas de las que hubiera creído en un principio. Sin embargo, sus reflejos seguían tan agudos como siempre, pues pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como un chico se abalanzaba sobre él desde lo alto, tratando de placarle.

Actuó rápido, volviendo a tirarse al suelo con la intención de esquivarle. Sin embargo no tuvo tanta suerte, pues notó que él lograba sujetarle por las piernas. Dejando que sus instintos más animales tomasen el control de su mente, se revolvió con toda la rabia que pudo, clavando sus dientes con todas sus fuerzas en las manos de su peculiar captor. El chico soltó un alarido mientras que él apretaba, mordiendo más y más, hasta que la sangre inundó su boca con su delicioso sabor metálico. Estaba tan buena, tan caliente y sabrosa...

El joven liberó su presa, arrancando su mano de aquellas fauces que ahora pugnaban por seguir apreciando aquel sabroso líquido. Por unos momentos, deseó abalanzarse sobre aquel chico rubio y degustar más de aquella delicia, pero a su mente volvió la lucidez: debía escapar de aquellos mocosos de una vez.

Cojeando, volvió a ponerse en pie, girando en la esquina del pasillo y enfilando otro. Sin embargo, no había llegado a la mitad del mismo, cuando una silueta que ya comenzaba a conocer cayó desde una de las estanterías, bloqueándole el paso con una sonrisa torcida, arco en mano.

—Antes fallé pero ahora te mando al otro barrio por mis santos ovarios —dijo la chica entre dientes.

Si ella no hubiera tenido aquel objeto en las manos, habría tratado de noquearla y estaba muy seguro de que podría haberlo conseguido sin muchos problemas, pues no parecía precisamente muy fuerte. Sin embargo era más que consciente de que, si intentaba hacer cualquier gesto de aproximación, esa hija de perra soltaría la cuerda y lo ensartaría igual que un pinchito moruno.

Giró sobre si mismo, dispuesto a volver hacia atrás, pero cuatro personas, dos chicos y dos chicas, le cerraban el paso. Volvió a girarse hacia la pelirroja, observando que justo detrás de ella hacían acto de presencia otras dos personas más.

—Tienes dos opciones —uno de los últimos en llegar, un chico de pelo oscuro, era el que había hablado —O nos dices dónde has metido a Lysandro y a Avna, o te suelto aquí a mi amiga —añadió señalando a la pelirroja, que sonrió triunfal.

No sabía qué hacer ante aquella situación. Él siempre había sido el depredador, el felino que acechaba a sus presas, pero ahora había sido cazado por aquella panda de mocosos. Notaba la ira fluir y, siguiendo un impulso, escupió a la joven. No pensaba decir nada de dónde había guardado su cena, lo único que deseaba era matarlos a todos y devorar su carne aún caliente de sus cuerpos...

—Tú lo has querido —el chico volvió a hablar, haciendo un gesto. Tuvo tiempo de girarse para ver al chico rubio que antes había tratado de placarle darle con una silla en la cabeza.

* * *

 **Sé que debería ser más largo, pero lo que viene ahora me va a ocupar bastante y quiero recrearme en los detalles. No voy a desvelar lo que es, pero sí aviso ya de que va a ser cruento. MUY cruento. Así que si os gusta el gore, creo que os va a encantar... pues como bien ha dicho Armin, le va a soltar a Weasel y ya sabemos como es la chica.**

 **Y lo de la silla, lo tenía que poner (bendita sección de cámping de cierta tienda de deportes que no voy a nombrar para que no digan que hago publicidad por darme el respaldo para poder escribirlo XD)**


	17. Chapter 17

**AVISO: en este cap hay escenas de tortura bastante explícitas. Si quieres leerlo, hazlo bajo tu propio riesgo.**

* * *

Entre unos cuantos lograron trasladar el cuerpo inerte de aquel extraño hasta la zona de cámping. ¿El motivo de esa elección? El hecho de que habría cuerdas para inmovilizarle, además de que las estanterías en esa sección eran mucho más recias y la gran mayoría estaban formadas por paneles agujereados donde se exibían los útiles necesarios. Dichos agujeros serían perfectos para la idea que Weasel parecía tener en mente, pues ahora era ella la que mencionaba los requisitos que quería.

Si Armin había de ser sincero, no le hacía especial gracia dejar a aquella chica sonsacarle a aquel tipo dónde se encontraban Avna y Lysandro. Ya que la idea había sido de él y que encima se había convertido en una especie de líder (al menos en aquella situación) debería presenciar la "actuación" de Weasel. Y estaba comenzando a temer lo que iba a encontrarse durante la misma, aunque fiel a su personaje no dejó ver ninguno de aquellos temores. Ahora era su turno de demostrar lo mucho que valía, lo bien que se le daba comandar a un equipo, y eso debía hacerlo hasta el final, cuando los dos desaparecidos volvieran con ellos.

Kentin, que parecía más versado en ese tema que los demás, fue quien se encargó de atar las extremidades de aquel hombre a las estanterías. Usó la soga más fuerte que encontró y la ató al perforado de las estanterías aledañas, procurando que cada nudo estuviera hecho con la mayor fuerza posible. Él mismo comprobó que desatarlos con los dedos fuera complicado; si Weasel decidía soltarle iba a tener que cortarlos con sus cuchillo.

—Esto ya está —dijo el chico cuando hubo terminado su faena —¿Quieres algo más o puedo irme ya de aquí? —a Kentin no le apetecía en absoluto ver el espectáculo, como quien dice, de ahí que su tono sonara más tenso de lo habitual.

—¿De verdad voy a tener que hacerlo sola? —bufó Weasel —Siempre he querido torturar a alguien con gente mirando.

—Lo tuyo no es normal —Armin, que había seguido todo el proceso desde un lugar algo más apartado, avanzaba ahora hacia ambos —¿Qué más da que haya gente o no? Tú simplemente da rienda suelta a tu creatividad y hazle cantar lo más rápido posible. Pero por lo que más quieras, no vayas a matarle antes de tiempo —añadió, sabiendo que, si bien ese matiz no era necesario decírselo a otras personas, con Weasel era casi obligatorio. De hecho, Armin temía que la pelirroja perdiera el control y acabara asesinando a aquel tipo antes de que pudieran obtener la información necesaria. Si bien no era del todo partidario de la violencia (al menos no de la violencia en la vida real) el comportamiento de aquel hombre durante la peculiar persecución en la que se enfrascaron antes había dejado del todo claro que era peligroso. Y entre tener a un ente que deseara verlos muertos por el mundo y dejar que una psicópata lo quitase del medio se quedaba con la segunda opción sin dudarlo.

—En fin, no podré hacer nada hasta que abra los ojos —la chica tomó asiento en el suelo, cruzándose de brazos —Nathaniel le ha dado fuerte con la silla.

Armin guardó silencio, pero no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa curvara sus labios ante el recuerdo del chico rubio atizándole con la silla a aquel tipo. Si bien no lo diría nunca, a partir de ese momento se referiría mentalmente a Nathaniel como Nathaniel "Sillas Locas".

* * *

Lo primero que sintió fue el dolor latente en la parte izquierda de su cabeza, un dolor que palpitaba al mismo son que los latidos de su corazón. Se incrustaba en su cráneo y le hacía sentir deseos de vomitar, pero su estómago estaba tan vacío que lo único que podría arrojar sería aire.

Luego despertaron sus oídos. Escuchaba voces a su alrededor, y en su abotargado cerebro empezaron a brotar recuerdos de las horas previas, de su cena frustrada, de su persecución. Recordó al chico moreno que acompañaba a la maldita pelirroja, y al delicioso rubio que... ¿era cosa suya o le había dado con una silla en la cabeza? Eso último tampoco importaba demasiado, prefería recordar el sabor de su sangre, una sangre que hacia que sus papilas gustativas salivaran en anticipación. Oh, le gustaría tanto poder darle otro mordisco...

De buenas a primeras abrió los ojos de par en par, despertando así su sentido de la vista. Y con él, el resto de su cuerpo, pues unos segundos después de que sus ojos se adaptaran a la escasa luz que aportaban dos linternas que alguien había dejado en el suelo, apuntando hacia él, pudo notar que estaba totalmente inmovilizado.

Se incorporó un poco, encontrándose con los ojos color miel de la zorra pelirroja, que le dedicó una sonrisa. A su lado, un poco más atrás, se encontraba el chico de pelo negro, con cara de circunstancias.

—Empieza el juego —susurró la dichosa chica, mientras se ponía de pie y, al mismo tiempo que se le acercaba, jugueteaba con un cuchillo entre sus manos. Se arrodilló a su lado, con rostro inexpresivo, el arma aún rodando entre sus dedos —Vamos a jugar a mi juego favorito —a la jodida sólo le faltaba relamerse del gusto —Armin me ha pedido que te haga decir dónde se encuentran los dos chicos que te llevaste antes y para ello voy a usar esto —deslizó un dedo por el filo del cuchillo con parsimonia —pues creo que es bastante efectivo.

Aquellas palabras cayeron en un lugar oscuro de su mente. No le temía a aquella chica, del mismo modo que no temía al dolor. No soltaría prenda alguna; esos chicos sólo volverían a ver la luz del mundo cuando abandonaran su cuerpo en sus excrementos; de no ser así, que languidecieran en aquel cuartucho donde los había encerrado. Era un instinto puramente básico: ellos eran sus presas, sus posesiones, su comida. Y nunca había sido partidario de compartir sus alimentos.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como el chico moreno se acercaba un poco, manteniendo siempre las distancias, como si no quisiera verse envuelto del todo en aquella situación. Él parecía más incómodo con todo aquello, a diferencia de la chica, que parecía tan contenta como un niño en Navidad.

La pelirroja se llevó el cuchillo a los labios, lamiendo su filo con calma, frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo como si pensara. De repente alzó ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza, el arma firmemente sujeta con ambas manos, y lo bajó con furia hacia su rostro. Pudo ver casi a cámara lenta la trayectoria del cuchillo por el aire, verlo aproximarse a su rostro, vislumbrar incluso la punta del mismo... antes de que penetrara en su ojo derecho.

Un fogonazo de dolor atravesó su cráneo mientras que, muy a su pesar, se retorcía, enredando sus dedos en las cuerdas que lo retenían. Esa puta era una maldita sádica, teniendo en cuenta las risitas que soltaba por lo bajo.

—Soy una persona de palabra —la oyó decir entre sus propios berridos de dolor —Te aseguro que, si me dices dónde están, puedo ahorrarte mucho dolor. Sin embargo, si decides mantenerte en silencio, puedo hacerte cosas mucho peores que la que te acabo de hacer —con todas sus fuerzas extrajo el cuchillo, al cual se habían adherido restos de su globo ocular. La chica sujetó su barbilla, forzándole a mirar con el ojo que aún quedaba en su sitio el arma sanguinolenta —Esto no es más que una advertencia, una demostración de lo que puede pasarte. Ahora dime, ¿dónde están?

—¿Tenías que empezar directamente atacando? —masculló el chico con voz ahogada. No podía verle, pero por su tono daba la impresión de que iba a vomitar.

—Me dijiste que lo hiciera a mi manera, ¿no? —respondió la joven —Pues así voy a hacerlo. Tal vez con esto haya sido suficiente. Sería una lástima, pero bueno, dije que sería rápida de tener la ocasión. ¿Vas a contestarme o no? —añadió bajando el rostro, observándole directamente.

Apretó los dientes, tratando de contener los gemidos de dolor. No iba a darle el gusto a la chica de verle sufrir, además de que tampoco le iba a responder a su pregunta. Que esa idiota buscara sus suministros por toda la tienda si quería, pero de sus labios no iba a tener información alguna.

—Esos dos están en mi estómago —murmuró, obligando a sus nervios a olvidar el dolor de su ojo malogrado —Primero me comí a ella: estaba tierna, jugosa, su carne se deshacía en mi lengua. Luego, probé con él. Algo más duro, pero sabroso, muy sabroso. Si quieres volver a verlos, espera unas cuantas horas, aunque serán simple mierda.

El rostro de la chica se crispó por unos instantes. Esperaba haberla alterado, que sus palabras le revolvieran el estómago, pues sabía que era capaz de conseguir ese efecto cuando hablaba de esa manera. Sin embargo, con ella fue diferente, pues no vio asco en sus facciones, sino más bien reflexión. Meditabunda, le observó unos instantes, quizás paladeando las palabras pronunciadas.

—¿Así que en tu estómago, eh? —¿no le creía o simplemente a ella le daba igual? —Vamos a ver si dices la verdad.

La sensación de victoria que había sentido previamente al hablarle de ese modo desapareció tan rápido como vino al ver el gesto de la pelirroja. La chica se situó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y luego, ni corta ni perezosa, le hundió el cuchillo en su abdomen, justo debajo del estómago. El dolor le desgarró por dentro mientas ella cortaba su carne con bastante dificultad pero sin detenerse en ningún momento. Con el rostro completamente calmo, como si se estuviera limitando a cortar un papel con unas tijeras, abrió la hendidura creada y luego con sus propias manos desnudas, deslizó sus dedos en su carne palpitante, removiendo sus entrañas.

—Si tus palabras son ciertas, te juro que te vas a comer tu propia mierda, tus intestinos y tu vómito de ser necesario —dijo con calma, mientras movía sus dedos con rabia. La sensación de tener sus manos en sus entrañas, el dolor lacerante de las heridas que ella le había provocado, no contribuían en que pudiera encontrar la voz. De todos modos, aunque pudiera hablar, tampoco iba a decirle nada. Su orgullo valía más que la tortura a la que ella pensaba someterle.

* * *

Castiel caminaba con parsimonia entre los pasillos, tratando de alejarse disimuladamente de la zona donde Weasel y Armin estaban "interrogando" al extraño. Los demás se habían alejado bastante, pero él dio la excusa de que tenía algo de sed y quería ver si encontraba más bebidas como las que encontraron antes.

La verdad era que no quería escuchar los gritos de aquel desgraciado, ni siquiera como algo lejano. Weasel era una persona que le escamaba sobremanera y prefería no enterarse de lo que era capaz, pues de suceder tal cosa seguramente querría dejarla atrás, amarrada a un árbol para que las alimañas dieran cuenta de ella. Su carácter desconfiado hacía que viera a la chica como una enemiga en potencia, un rasgo que podía acentuarse más si la encontraba haciendo lo que quiera que estuviera haciéndole al extraño.

Se detuvo por fin en un pasillo apartado, uno donde se vendían cascos para equitación. Era de los más alejados de la tienda, de hecho lindaba con una de las paredes del edificio. Al menos allí no escucharía nada.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, tratando de calmarse. Siempre había venido dando la imagen de un chico rudo y borde, una imagen que peligraba si se quedaba con los demás y veían cómo le afectaban los gritos del desgraciado. Parecería débil, asustado, enclenque. Lo mismo que pensaban de él sus compañeros de clase cuando no era más que un niño. Había sufrido sus burlas, sus golpes, su indiferencia, hasta que un día, simplemente, se hartó y se enzarzó en una pelea con uno de ellos. Recordaba lo blanda que era su carne bajo sus nudillos, sus gritos de pavor. Desde entonces le dejaron en paz, y él mismo se encargó de construir esa coraza de chico duro para que nunca más alguien se atreviera a tratarlo de menos. Aquel recuerdo estaba tan fijado en su memoria que aún podía escuchar los gritos de aquel maldito niño pidiendo ayuda.

Agitó la cabeza para alejar a los fantasmas del pasado, pero para su sorpresa los gritos no desaparecieron, sino que siguieron siendo audibles. Se puso en pie de un salto, agudizando el oído y siguiendo aquellas voces. Parecían provenir de una pequeña puerta lateral, justo donde el pasillo terminaba. Sujetando el cuchillo en su mano por si acaso, accionó el picaporte de la misma y, para su sorpresa, la puerta cedió, dejándole pasar a un pequeño almacén en el cual, sentados en el suelo, se encontraban Lysandro y Avna, ambos observándole como si fuera un dios bajado a la tierra.

* * *

—¿Vas a decirlo ya?

—¡Vete al infierno, zorra!

Cada palabra que pronunciaba desataba una nueva oleada de dolor, pero no pensaba rendirse. Había creído que ella sería menos imaginativa, pero tenía ideas, vaya que si las tenía. Y bastante habilidad en lo referido a las entrañas.

Había conseguido aferrar su intestino y cada vez que la insultaba, tiraba un poco de él. Todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba con cada uno de esos tirones, pero no pensaba darle el gusto de verle sufrir. Moriría en silencio, sacándola de quicio. Oh, eso le encantaba, frustraría a esa perra por mucho que lo torturase. Apretó los dientes, viendo venir el dolor y, como ya estaba empezando a saber, ella volvió a tirar de sus entrañas, pero esta vez notó una sensación diferente. A través de su único ojo, la vio sostener un trozo de intestino en su mano ensangrentada.

La chica no se anduvo con miramientos, se limitó a introducirle con muy poca delicadeza el trozo de carne en la boca. Notó la bilis acumularse en su estómago mientras el sabor de la carne cruda inundaba su gusto. Adoraba la carne humana, su sabor, su textura, pero comerse sus propias entrañas era algo muy diferente.

—¡Habla, maldita sea! —bramaba, completamente fuera de sí. Parecía desesperada ante la falta de reacción por su parte... y eso le encantaba.

Fue a decir algo más, pero la voz del chico moreno volvió a inundar sus oídos. Antes se había retirado, quizás no pudiendo soportar la escena, pero ahora volvía, completamente alterado.

—¡Los ha encontrado! —gritaba —¡Castiel los ha encontrado!

La pelirroja se detuvo, su ceño aún fruncido. Por unos instantes pareció ver en su rostro una cierta expresión, no supo bien si de alivio o simplemente de triunfo. Pero cuando ella volvió a mirarle, su rostro era de nuevo una máscara hierática.

—Acabemos con esto, entonces —susurró.

Lo último que pudo sentir antes de caer en la eterna negrura fue el cuchillo de esa zorra atravesándole la garganta.

* * *

 **Y listo. El caníbal ya pasó a mejor vida XD.**

 **No sé si habré cumplido vuestras expectativas o no, pero tampoco he querido abusar de la tortura, pues no deseo cambiar el rating del fic a M.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Muchos me lo habéis pedido, y ya que el arco del caníbal ha terminado, llegó el momento...**

* * *

Ella se apretó el estómago con ambas manos, sintiéndolo aún revuelto. Las emociones que había experimentado a lo largo de aquel extenuante día la habían dejado por completo agotada: primero, el calor; luego, la desaparición de dos de sus compañeros, y para finalizar, aquella peculiar persecución coronada por una sesión de tortura cortesía de Weasel.

Esto último la había trastornado más de lo que hubiera querido admitir. Siendo como era una persona cándida, la idea de que alguien no muy lejos estuviera torturando a una persona, por muy rastrera que fuera, bastaba para ponerle los pelos de punta. Sabía que el extraño era peligroso, que no era precisamente alguien que hubiera llegado hasta ellos con buenas intenciones, pero Ella siempre tenía la tendencia a intentar ver lo mejor de cada uno, igual que había hecho con Avna o Weasel cuando todos los allí presentes se encontraron.

Aunque ella misma admitía que decirlo en voz alta sonaría estúpido, estaba comenzando a ver al peculiar grupito de pacientes como a sus hijos, pues todos ellos despertaban en su interior cierta ternura, ya fuera por no tener recuerdos, por estar conviviendo con una adicción a algo aparentemente inofensivo como los videojuegos, o simplemente siendo una psicópata o alguien que decía escuchar voces. No les sacaba mucha edad, o al menos eso suponía, pero su instinto maternal, siempre tan a flor de piel, la hacía parecer mayor, una especie de mamá gallina que cuidara de sus polluelos con problemas mentales.

Fue la primera en reaccionar cuando Castiel apareció acompañado de Lysandro y Avna. Mientras que Armin corría a avisar a Weasel para que dejara de torturar a aquel pobre desgraciado, Rafaella cedió a su impulso de cuidadora y casi se abalanzó sobre los recién llegados, comprobando que se encontrasen bien.

—Tranquila gallina clueca, ambos están de una pieza —bromeó Castiel, haciendo uso de su peculiar sentido del humor. Sin embargo, Ella no iba a quedarse tan tranquila sin haber revisado por completo a aquel par que aún parecía algo aturdido.

—¿Se sabe el motivo por el que los secuestró? —Kentin se aproximó a la joven, mientras que ella seguía con su peculiar trabajo, vendas en mano.

—Supongo que Weasel o Armin tienen que estar enterados teniendo en cuenta que ellos han sido los que habrán escuchado lo que quiera que ese tipo haya dicho —murmuró la aludida.

Avna, que en ese momento era la que estaba siendo revisada, hizo una mueca de desagrado antes de meter baza.

—Quería comernos —sentenció —No estoy segura de si a todos o simplemente a nosotros dos, pero ambos fuimos testigos de un peculiar monólogo por su parte decidiendo a quien de los dos se zampaba primero.

Rafaella se mordió el labio, conteniendo una arcada. Recordó el atuendo de aquel extraño cuando se lo encontró cara a cara durante la persecución, ese uniforme blanco tan artificial que caracterizaba a los internos de Bird's Cage. ¿Acaso era un futuro paciente del hospital? Tal vez lo hubieran mandado al mismo por canibalismo si lo que Avna decía era cierto (y Ella creía que muchos motivos para mentir no tendría, precisamente). La mera idea de una persona con semejantes gustos le ponía el estómago del revés, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que antes de que todo aquel caos nuclear estallase, su trabajo en el psiquiátrico era el de nutricionista. ¿Le habría tocado comprobar los análisis nutricionales de ese paciente? Y de ser así, ¿qué habría encontrado? En su mente se dibujaban con total nitidez una escena en la que aquel hombre se abalanzaba sobre Avna y Lysandro y comenzaba a hincarles el diente, sin molestarse siquiera en quitarles la vida primero. Era algo retorcido, pero a lo largo de su trabajo en el psiquiátrico había aprendido que la mente humana era capaz de guardar horrores mucho peores que la más macabra película gore.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras que trataba de ajustar el rollo de vendas, ya que estaba claro que no iban a necesitarlas. Sus dedos resbalaron sobre la tela y ésta se deslizó hacia el suelo, deshaciéndose en el proceso. Extendió las manos para volver a guardarlas, pero en ese preciso momento otra mano se posó sobre las suyas, impidiendo su gesto.

—Ya lo hago yo —Ella alzó la mirada y se encontró con los amables ojos de Kentin —Pareces cansada, y agotada no vas a lograr mucho.

Rafaella hizo un gesto con la cabeza, tratando de darle a entender que no pensaba dejar su "trabajo", pero el chico parecía ir un paso por delante. Sacó de su mochila una de las botellas que habían encontrado al llegar a la tienda, la cual aún parecía medianamente fresca, y se la tendió.

—Bebe un poco y recuéstate. Es una orden —añadió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Nunca supo cuánto tiempo pasó tumbada en un rincón de la sección de acampada. Hizo lo que Kentin le había dicho, tomándose parte de la bebida y luego recostándose en un saco de dormir que bajó de una de las estanterías. Aunque el sueño hacía que sus párpados pesaran como si fueran de plomo, su cerebro parecía más que dispuesto a mantenerla despierta. ¿Acaso se debía a la sensación de constante peligro que sentía desde que todo aquello comenzó? Tenía que admitir que su cuerpo estaba llegando al límite, pues no estaba acostumbrada a forzarlo tanto. Era una persona tranquila, amante de la comida sana y siempre tratando de animar a quienes la rodeaban, pues consideraba que para esto último tenía cierto talento natural. ¿Pero cómo iba a animar a aquel grupo en una situación que no era halagüeña en absoluto?

Cerró los ojos poco antes de que Weasel volviera, apestando a sangre y a algo más que Ella no quiso saber. Escuchó murmullos y leves gritos por parte del grupo, pero su mente estaba tan agotada que no fue capaz de procesar lo escuchado. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos, dejando que sus pensamientos se desbordaran, comenzando a reflexionar.

Quizás no debería haber elegido el trabajo en Bird's Cage. Cierto era que su labor no estaba directamente relacionada con los internos, pero en más de una ocasión había tenido que tratar con alguna persona que padecía algún trastorno relacionado con la comida. Un ejemplo era el caso de Annie, una muchacha de unos dieciséis años, que padecía anorexia nerviosa. Rafaella nunca entendió el motivo por el que esa chica estaba internada en un psiquiátrico, cuando lo que mejor le podría venir sería contar con apoyo psicológico y, como mucho, estar interna en un hospital normal, no rodeada de personas con trastornos mucho peores que el suyo. Sin embargo, sus padres parecían no comprender el funcionamiento de aquella enfermedad y, quizás avergonzados de su hija, la habían mandado a aquel lugar donde muchos de los que entraban no volvían a salir. La imagen de sus enormes ojos castaños flotando en aquella huesuda cara era algo que a veces aparecía en los sueños de Ella. Era demasiado impresionable y ver a aquella chica que parecía un esqueleto con piel vomitar a conciencia en el suelo, según ella para eliminar de su estómago la comida que sus cuidadores habían conseguido que tomara, la trastocó sobremanera.

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor trabajar como nutricionista privada, lejos de cualquier hospital y del sufrimiento que siempre parecía flotar en los ambientes de estos últimos. Su decisión había sido impulsada por la idea de poder ayudar a los pacientes que se encontraran ingresados, pero pronto comprendió que su ayuda de poco servía. Trabajar sabiendo que a su alrededor había cientos de almas encerradas en pequeñas habitaciones, muchas de ellas presas de sus propias mentes, la llenaban de desazón.

Se incorporó de un brinco, obligándose a abrir los ojos, queriendo dejar atrás los recuerdos del pasado, de todos aquellos pacientes a los que tuvo que ver y cuyas miradas se quedaron clavadas en su alma. A lo lejos, pudo ver el grupo reunido en torno a alguien, aún discutiendo. Trató de levantarse, de unirse a ellos, pero al ir a hacer el gesto, sus piernas fallaron, al parecer se le habían dormido por la peculiar postura adoptada.

—¿Una postura poco habitual? —no tuvo que girarse para saber quién era su interlocutor, pues la voz de Kentin se había ido convirtiendo para ella en uno de esos signos reconocibles que no puedes pasar por alto aunque lo intentes —Si quieres puedo intentar ayudarte a que te levantes, aunque si quieres saber qué es lo que está pasando ahí creo que es mejor que ni lo intentes —añadió señalando a los demás.

Rafaella le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, preguntándole sin palabras por lo que estaba sucediendo. Kentin pareció entenderla, pues soltó un leve suspiro antes de proseguir.

—Weasel ha aparecido con trozos de carne... humana —al pronunciar la última palabra no pudo evitar hacer una mueca —Según ella, el caníbal le dio la idea de aprovechar todos los recursos que nos encontremos, incluído su cadáver. Mira que fue idea mía la de aprovechar la carne de los lobos, pero esto es demasiado. Esa chica definitivamente está enferma.

—No considero que esté enferma como tal —murmuró Ella —Sé que la psicopatía es un trastorno mental, pero quizás la forma en la que hemos abordado siempre esas patologías sean algo erróneas. No me gusta pensar que ellos —señaló con la cabeza a Lysandro y a Armin, que en ese preciso momento intentaban calmar a Nathaniel, que parecía algo agitado —están enfermos o similar. Yo más bien considero que sus mentes funcionan de un modo diferente, ya sea por nacimiento como pasa con Avna o Karim, o simplemente por una circunstancia externa, como es el caso de Lysandro.

Kentin negó levemente con la cabeza, dejando escapar un leve suspiro.

—Eres tan cándida que casi pareces irreal —murmuró —Cuando llegué a Bird's Cage para trabajar, me dijeron que tratara de no considerar a muchos de los internos como personas. Sabía la reputación del centro, era consciente de que casi toda la escoria de la sociedad que presentaba algún trastorno mental daba con sus huesos allí en lugar de ser enviada a la cárcel o similar. A ti también te lo dirían, supongo, y sin embargo tienes el punto de vida más humano sobre ellos que había escuchado en estos años.

Rafaella guardó silencio, sus ojos fijos en los demás. Se mantuvo así unos instantes, hasta que finalmente habló.

—Llámame tonta, pero mi instinto no es temerles, sino querer protegerles. Quizás seré yo la única que ve a Karim como a una chica perdida, a Avna como a alguien traumatizado con el pasado, y a Weasel como a una persona que lo único que necesita es llamar algo la atención. Anoche, cuando la estuve curando, escuché que Lysandro le dijo que, ya que no recordaba nada de su pasado, ahora éramos su familia, pensamiento que estoy empezando a compartir. Puede sonar extraño, pero mi instinto me pide a voces que os guarde, que os reconforte, a pesar de no ser mayor que vosotros.

Clavó sus ojos en el suelo, notando cómo Kentin le colocaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

—Quizás haya algo bueno que sacar de todo esto —murmuró por lo bajo, tan bajo que a Ella lo único que le llegó fue un murmullo. Pero a pesar de no haber podido captar del todo esa última frase, no pudo evitar que una agradable calidez se extendiera por su pecho.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado, pues llevábais cosa de un mes pidiéndome algo sobre esta pareja y no quiero decepcionaros.**

 **Sin embargo, no todo van a ser buenas noticias, y es que hasta el 20 de agosto o así (no estoy del todo segura) no habrá más capítulos. ¿El motivo? Me voy de vacaciones quince días a partir de este domingo y no contaré con internet, de modo que no podré actualizar. Trataré de ir sacando huecos para escribir, tranquilos, de modo que el día en que regrese tendréis actualización global de todos los fics.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	19. Chapter 19

Caminar no era algo que a Armin le gustara demasiado, y este pensamiento no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza mientras que se esforzaba en poner un pie delante del otro, cargando a su espalda con la dichosa mochila que llevaba con él desde que abandonaron Bird's Cage. En un principio no le había molestado ir con semejante bulto encima, pero después de lo vivido en la tienda habían llenado las mochilas hasta el límite, contradiciendo la idea dada por Kentin de que llevar demasiado peso les daría problemas.

En cierto modo Armin comprendía el motivo por el que habían llenado los paquetes a más no poder. Ninguno de ellos sabía si iban a encontrar un lugar como aquel donde poder abastecerse de víveres no contaminados, y era una soberana estupidez no aprovecharse de lo que allí tenían a mano. Habían tomado todas las barritas energéticas y latas de acampada que encontraron, además de sustituír sus botellas vacías por otras más grandes que tomaron de la tienda. También habían dejado atrás los uniformes que habían llevado consigo desde que aquella peculiar aventura comenzó; en su lugar llevaban prendas de senderismo y botas de montañas, tomadas también del comercio.

Si había de ser sincero, no veía con buenos ojos el haberse marchado de allí. Tenían un refugio, comida al alcance de la mano y, lo más importante, no tendrían que dejarse los pies caminando hacia un destino incierto. Pero por desgracia, la noche anterior al someter la idea a votación, todo el grupo eligió seguir avanzando salvo Nathaniel, Ella y él. La decisión tomada por la mayoría fue la seguida por el grupo, para el disgusto de Armin.

También se sentía incómodo por un motivo diferente, ligado directamente a la persecución del extraño que habían realizado días atrás. Dirigir a los demás como si fueran personajes de un juego, planear una estrategia y luego ver cómo conseguía salirse con la suya y, por decirlo de algún modo, completar el objetivo, había traído de vuelta la vieja ansiedad por los juegos que llevaba padeciendo años.

En un principio nadie se mostró preocupado cuando él, con sólo doce años, empezó a pasar más tiempo delante de sus consolas que en el mundo real. La gente veía esa rutina como algo natural, una especie de obsesión por la novedad que decaería cuando se cansara de los juegos que le habían regalado. A fin de cuentas Armin siempre había sido un niño inquieto, un "culo de mal asiento" que no paraba quieto y antes o después (normalmente más antes que después) se aburría de la actividad que estuviera realizando y empezara a alborotar buscando otra cosa con la que entretenerse. Sin embargo, conforme los días iban pasando y Armin no se despegaba de la pantalla, sus padres comenzaron a preocuparse. No veían normal que aquel niño siempre tan inquieto se hubiera sumergido hasta tal punto en esos juegos que ya apenas saliera de su habitación, motivo por el que comenzaron a restringirle las horas que debía pasar jugando.

No le sentó demasiado bien que le prohibieran jugar más de un determinado número de horas. Había descubierto que en los juegos existían infinidad de mundos por explorar, mundos que ni siquiera se parecían al que habitaba y que despertaban su curiosidad a más no poder. Decidió obedecer aquella nueva norma solo a medias, de modo que, cuando sus padres se acostaban y él escuchaba el "clic" de la puerta de su dormitorio al cerrarse, salía de la cama y volvía a encender su consola. Jugaba con el volumen al mínimo, siempre alerta por si los escuchaba salir de su dormitorio para lo que fuera, momento en el que rápidamente apagaba la pantalla para evitar que el brillo que pudiera colarse por debajo de su puerta lo delatase.

Durante varios años, todo pareció ir bien, pero la cosa empezó a torcerse a la edad de dieciséis, cuando sus notas se fueron resintiendo más y más. Las sesiones de juego nocturnas tenían la consecuencia de que al día siguiente, en clase, se encontraba somnoliento y apenas prestaba atención, comportamiento que no tardó en ser reportado. Sus padres tomaron medidas aún más restrictivas, logrando que las horas que él pasaba jugando por las noches aumentasen aún más, pues necesitaba suplir como fuera la necesidad que tenía de seguir apretando las teclas del mando, de continuar con las fases, de superar los juegos. Comenzó a dormir apenas una hora diaria, logrando que sus notas cayeran aún más, y que la preocupación de su familia no hiciera sino incrementarse.

Fue una de esas noches cuando, sin apenas hacer ruido, sus padres entraron en su habitación de madrugada, justo en el momento en el que Armin derrotaba a Skull Kid en un juego de la saga de Zelda. La alegría de haber pasado la fase le duró un mísero segundo, hasta que se percató de los ojos acusatorios que reposaban sobre él.

Lo llevaron al psicólogo, temiendo que aquel comportamiento no fuera más que la manifestación de algún problema subyacente. El diagnóstico fue claro: ludopatía; obsesión con el juego. El doctor les recomendó que en cierto modo aquel era un trastorno similar a la dependencia a algún tipo de droga, y recomendó a sus padres que la terapia la realizara lejos de cualquier juego, tal vez incluso de su propia casa, para evitar cualquier tentación. Poco después, Armin fue internado en Bird's Cage, comenzando así su terapia.

—Demasiado callado andas hoy —Eider, que volvía a caminar a su lado, le hizo dejar aquellos recuerdos a un lado. Se giró hacia la chica, que lo observaba con el rostro perlado de sudor; la mochila que portaba casi parecía más grande que ella —¿Rumiando una posible venganza contra aquellos que no hemos querido hacer tu voluntad?

Pese a que sabía que ella estaba bromeando, Armin no pudo evitar gruñir por lo bajo. Pasar tiempo sin jugar le ponía de mal humor y ya comenzaba a notar la ansiedad que le sobrevenía cuando no tenía su dosis de videojuego. Admitía que se había dejado llevar demasiado por el entusiasmo durante su papel de "líder" y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Eider lo miró en silencio. No había trabajado de médica como tal, pero sabía los expedientes de cada uno, era una de las ventajas de ser la recepcionista: los archivos para ella siempre estaban abiertos y más de una vez le había tocado añadir un dato extra o comprobar la carpeta del interno de turno. Curiosamente era ella quien más sabía del grupito compuesto por Armin, Lysandro, Avna, Karim y Weasel; los cinco internos que le habían caído en gracia. El caso del moreno era el más leve si se comparaba con el de los demás: una ludopatía, al menos para ella, nunca estaría al nivel de una amnesia total o incluso de una esquizofrenia. Sin embargo comprendía la necesidad del chico por poder suplir el ansia que le corría por dentro ante el "mono". Sonrió levemente, quizás con un poco de sugestión podría tranquilizarle.

—Sabes, aunque todo este caminar hacia ninguna parte no sea del todo de mi agrado —dijo como si tal cosa, con el tono más causal que pudo encontrar —he de admitir que tiene su cierto encanto. Es casi como una película de ciencia ficción o un videojuego de temática apocalíptica: un mundo atacado por bombas nucleares con personas deformes arrastrándose por él y un grupo de supervivientes que tiene que tirar de lo que encuentra para poder sobrevivir. ¿No te recuerda un poco a The Walking Dead? Claro que sin zombies —añadió alzando un dedo con gesto firme, intentando dar a entender que en cierto modo era preferible su situación a la que se vivía en la mentada serie.

—La única diferencia entre esas películas o series o juegos o lo que sea y esta realidad es que soy yo el que se está dejando los pies en el camino y tiene que soportar el castigo del sol —masculló el chico —Nunca me ha gustado demasiado estar al aire libre y ahora llevo demasiados días lejos de cuatro paredes.

Eider suspiró, mientras apretaba un poco el paso. Sus zancadas eran más cortas que las de Armin y más de una vez se veía obligada a trotar un poco si quería mantener su ritmo. No le gustaba caminar sola y aquel chico le caía bastante mejor que los demás, sin contar a Ella, aunque esta última se había colocado cerca de Kentin y hablaba con este último en voz muy baja la mayor parte del tiempo. Mantuvo su silencio mientras ambos continuaban con aquel peculiar camino sin destino aparente.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a tocar el horizonte y ellos continuaban caminando. Los pies de muchos de los integrantes del grupo comenzaban a doler (Avna estaba casi segura de que tenía que tener alguna ampolla o similar, porque cada paso que daba era un suplicio). Habían comido lo justo, algunas piezas de carne de lobo que Kentin había rescatado de su mochila, y sus estómagos ya comenzaban a rugir por la falta de alimento. Pero ninguno osó quejarse de ello, habían aprendido en el poco tiempo que llevaban arrastrándose por el mundo que no era una buena idea despilfarrar los suministros que tenían.

Weasel, ocupante de la cabecera como ya casi era tradición, se detuvo de repente, haciendo que el grupo la imitase por mero instinto. Habían seguido la carretera que conectaba la tienda con la ciudad, alejándose de esta última por razones obvias. La chica volvía a mostrarse tensa, alzando un dedo para señalar algo que se movía a no muchos pasos de distancia.

Armin, que iba al final del grupo, corrió hasta ponerse a su altura, no supo bien el motivo, pero algo le decía que aquel descubrimiento tendría importancia. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la altura de la chica, deseó no haberse adelantado.

Por la carretera avanzaba un pequeño grupo de personas quemadas en mayor o menor parte. No eran iguales que los que se habían cruzado al abandonar el hospital, estos aún conservaban algo de humanidad... pero tampoco mucha. Parecían haber sido bañados en fuego, muchos de ellos tenían grandes partes del cuerpo en carne viva, con llagas supurantes que dolían de solo mirarlas. Cada paso que daban les arrancaban gemidos de dolor de los labios, pero parecían tercos en su avance, quizás impulsados por el mero instinto de supervivencia. Uno de ellos parecía haber vomitado sangre recientemente, pues se limpiaba la comisura de los labios de un líquido rojo que se le escurría por las mismas cada dos por tres. Fue precisamente esa persona la que alzó los ojos para clavarlos fijamente en el chico moreno.

—¿Armin? —murmuró, deteniéndose en seco.

El aludido sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies mientras que su cuerpo temblaba ante lo surrealista de aquel encuentro.

—No puede ser —dijo en un susurro.

* * *

 **¿Cómo es que hay cap si aún sigo de vacaciones? Muy sencillo, he robado el wifi al bar de al lado y os he traído esto para que no me echéis mucho de menos XD. De hecho este sábado vuelvo a casa así que poco a poco iré retomando el ritmo normal de actualización.**

 **Sé que es algo corto en comparación, pero no he tenido tiempo para más. Además quiero ir ahondando en las historias de los chicos y ahora le ha tocado a Armin.**

 **Muchas gracias por la paciencia de esperar mi vuelta de las vacaciones. ¡Nos leemos!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hace calor, no se puede hacer nada y me aburro, así que he dicho, ¿y si escribo algo? Y nada, me puse, me puse... y salió el cap entero. Y como soy buena, decidí subirlo hoy.**

* * *

Armin notaba su cuerpo tenso a más no poder, igual que si fuera una estaca mientras que no podía despegar los ojos de aquella figura socarrada. A primera vista el fuego había borrado cualquier rastro identificable de su rostro, pero los ojos violetas que le devolvían la mirada le resultaban demasiado familares, siendo siempre una constante en sus recuerdos. Fueron esos orbes los culpables de que su cuerpo no reaccionara, de que se quedara estático intentando asimilar lo que su mente se negaba a aceptar.

—Alexy —su voz sonó ronca al pronunciar aquel nombre.

A sus espaldas pudo escuchar el sonido de varias personas que corrían hasta situarse a su misma altura, aunque en esos momentos le importaba bastante poco los cuáles de sus compañeros se habían acercado. Sólo tenía ojos para el chico arrasado por el fuego que avanzaba hacia él con el rostro deformado contraído en una mueca de dolor, sus manos extendidas hacia él, quizás creyendo que en su reunión podría encontrar un alivio al dolor de sus quemaduras.

—¿Quién es? —escuchó la voz de Eider a su lado, interrumpida de vez en cuando por jadeos. Daba la impresión de que la chica había salido corriendo tras él y ahora trataba por todos los medios de recuperar la respiración.

Armin se mantuvo en silencio, sus manos apretadas en puño. Cuando, finalmente, se atrevió a hablar, las palabras se le clavaron en la garganta mientras la pronunciaba como si fueran agujas de hielo.

—Es mi hermano —murmuró —No le veía desde que ingresé al psiquiátrico.

Sus palabras fueron acogidas con un silencio sepulcral por parte de los demás. Escuchó a Eider contener la respiración, quizás demasiado sobrepasada por el hecho de que alguien pudiera reencontrarse en una situación semejante. Alexy, por su parte, miraba a los demás sin saber qué decir, tal vez sintiéndose avergonzado de su aspecto (aunque quizás no fuera consciente del lamentable estado en el que se encontraba) o quizás no sabiendo reaccionar. Armin era el que peor se sentía de todos los presentes. Recordaba a su hermano como un chico alegre, siempre vestido de colores llamativos y con una eterna sonrisa en el rostro. Ambos tenían el mismo color de pelo, pero un par de años atrás Alexy había decidido teñírselo de azul.

Ahora de ese cabello no quedaba nada. La explosión o el fuego que la misma hubiera provocado se había encargado de arrasar el pelo de su hermano de tal modo que su cabeza ahora se encontraba completamente calva, dejando ver la piel quemada de su cuero cabelludo. Su rostro parecía el de un muñeco de plástico al que se le hubiera aplicado calor, pues la piel se encontraba parcialmente derretida, haciendo unas extrañas ondulaciones hacia abajo. Su boca, aún con rastros de la sangre que quizás habría vomitado, era un tajo informe y, sus ropas, simples andrajos que cubrían poco más de lo necesario.

No sabía qué debía hacer. Su lado racional le recordaba que deberían seguir con su camino, alejarse de alguien que quizás no sería más que un lastre para ellos, pero sus sentimientos no tenían aquel parecer. Estos últimos le recordaban que esa criatura que lo observaba no era ni más ni menos que su hermano, y seguramente estaría sufriendo un dolor casi impensable.

—Nathaniel, Kentin, creo que ya sabéis lo que tenemos que hacer —Armin se giró para ver a Ella avanzando hacia ellos con el aplomo que sólo daba la experiencia —Eider, prepara unas vendas. ¿Alguien está dispuesto a sacrificar algo de agua? —la chica comenzó a dar órdenes concisas, aproximándose más a Alexy y colocando sus manos para guiarlo hacia la sombra que proporcionaba un árbol que había visto días mejores.

Karim fue la que decidió sacrificar parte de su bebida mientras que un pequeño grupo compuesto por Castiel, Avna y Weasel optaban por buscar algún tipo de comida por los alrededores ("no es una buena idea ir gastando provisiones sin buscar antes algo que podamos consumir" dijo Avna cuando propuso la idea) mientras que los demás se quedaron lo más cerca posible, dispuestos a echar una mano de ser necesario.

Nathaniel, Ella y Kentin no tardaron en ponerse manos a la obra. No podían hacer mucho pero trataron de aliviar el dolor de las quemaduras del chico rociándolas con agua y luego vendándolas con mucho cuidado. Alexy apretaba los dientes ante aquellas atenciones pero, salvo algún gemido ocasional, no emitió sonido alguno. Armin se había situado a su lado, sus ojos fijos en su hermano, pero cuidándose de no tocarle. Las quemaduras no tenían buen aspecto y le daba la impresión de que el contacto físico, más que ayudar, no haría otra cosa sino molestarle. Por eso se limitaba a apretar sus manos en su regazo, sin quitar los ojos del desgraciado, tratando de animarle con aquel contacto visual.

—Me sorprende lo bien que te encuentras —murmuró Alexy mientras los médicos se encargaban de él. Sus ojos violetas seguían fijos en Armin y a pesar de la pátina de dolor que los empañaba, parecían felices —Has tenido más suerte que muchos de nosotros.

—¿Cómo es que te encuentras así? —respondió su hermano con voz queda. Admitía que Alexy no estaba tan mal como aquellas personas que se toparon el primer día, pero en comparación con el grupo, Alexy era una especie de ser deforme.

—Estaba saliendo de casa cuando sucedió —hablar parecía costarle, pues su respiración comenzaba a hacerse más y más fuerte —Creo que, por muchos documentos que queden de aquellos que sobrevivieron en Hiroshima y Nagasaki, no puedes hacerte una idea de lo que realmente es vivir semejante situación hasta que te toca. Estaba guardando las llaves en el bolsillo, mirando hacia abajo; eso fue lo que me salvó que quedarme ciego... porque de repente todo brilló con una luz que no te puedes ni imaginar. Ese resplandor duró unos momentos y luego, de repente, el suelo pareció disolverse bajo mis pies, pues una onda de energía impactó sobre mi cuerpo y me hizo salir proyectado por los aires. Pero lo peor vino después, fue como si me hubiera metido en un horno al rojo vivo, o quizás como si una especie de dragón monstruoso me hubiera vomitado fuego encima. Perdí el conocimiento por el dolor que me recorrió entero. Cuando desperté, cada movimiento era un suplicio. Caminé sin rumbo hasta encontrarme con otros supervivientes y entonces... —fue a decir algo más, pero su cuerpo se convulsionó y vomitó un torrente de sangre. Kentin, automáticamente, tomó al chico por las zonas de su cuerpo ya vendadas y lo colocó de lado, para que no se ahogara con su propio vómito.

Ella, a su lado, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante la imagen. Alexy ya no tenía cabello cuya caída le diera más pistas sobre sus síntomas pero había escuchado lo que el chico le decía a su hermano y dicha historia no hacía más que aumentar su temor. Puede que el poco pelo que le quedara a aquel chico se hubiera caído ya, pero esos vómitos de sangre no daban lugar a muchas dudas: el chico parecía haber sido afectado por la radiación. Si poco después comenzaba a sangrar por la parte posterior, por llamarlo de algún modo, poco podrían hacer.

Decidida a despejar algunas dudas, le pidió a Alexy que abriera la boca. Sus dientes parecían nadar en un mar de sangre, pues sus encías se encontraban empapadas en dicho líquido. Ella no pudo menos que apretar los labios, tratando de controlar por todos los medios las ganas de llorar.

—Esto ya está —Nathaniel, el más rápido de los tres con las vendas, había logrado concluir con su cometido y ataba la última venda en el brazo del chico.

—Verás como en nada te vas a recuperar —dijo Rafaella con voz suave. Sabía que era una mentira, que seguramente no le quedaría mucho de vida, pero no podía soportar la idea de no consolar a un moribundo, de no darle ánimos. Otros quizás la tacharían de cruel, de ilusa, pero ella lo prefería así —Sólo necesitas algo de descanso.

—¿De verdad se va a poner bien? —Armin alzó el rostro, encontrándose con el gesto hierático de Eider, justo detrás de Ella. La muchacha le devolvió la mirada con todo el aplomo del que disponía, pero sentía su interior licuarse cuando, lo más discretamente que pudo, negó con la cabeza. Recordaba lo que Ella había dicho cuando se toparon con el primer grupo de supervivientes: que seguramente aquello sería un ataque nuclear y que si quedaban expuestos a la radiación, morirían. Había reconocido los síntomas que Ella había enumerado entonces, por eso su negación. Si Alexy sobrevivía un par de días, sería una pura casualidad.

Notó que Armin fruncía el ceño ante su gesto. Sabía que quizás no debería hacerlo, pero se puso en pie y caminó hacia él, sentándose a su lado y acto seguido, abrazándolo. Notó que el chico temblaba, quizás tratando de asimilar la verdad que tal vez todos los demás ya veían venir.

* * *

Decidieron hacer noche en aquel lugar, siendo conscientes de que con un moribundo no llegarían demasiado lejos. Armin y Eider no se movieron del lado de Alexy, el primero susurrando a su hermano viejas historias de su infancia, la segunda en silencio, una especie de consuelo mudo.

Alexy no mejoraba. Los vómitos se fueron volviendo cada vez más comunes y su temperatura corporal fue subiendo poco a poco. Ella y Nathaniel se turnaban para refrescarle la frente con paños que humedecían tratando de no desperdiciar mucha agua, pero nada de ello ayudaba ya. Por debajo del chico comenzó a extenderse una mancha oscura, cosa que hizo al rubio negar con la cabeza al darse cuenta.

—Es cuestión de tiempo —murmuró, tratando de que Alexy no se enterara.

La noche fue entrando poco a poco y Armin y Eider seguían junto al moribundo. Eider limpiaba el vómito regularmente y Armin la ayudaba, su rostro siempre tenso, tratando de controlar las emociones. Ya era noche cerrada cuando Alexy comenzó a retorcerse cada vez que hacía un gesto; gemidos ahogados escapaban de su garganta con cada pequeño movimiento que hacía. Ninguno sabía el modo de paliar aquel sufrimiento y se limitaban a susurrarle palabras de ánimo con voces rotas.

De madrugada, sin embargo, pareció encontrar sosiego, pues sus gemidos callaron repentinamente. Armin, creyendo que quizás se había obrado un milagro, se acercó a su hermano... pero en ese momento pudo notar la ausencia de respiración. Conmocionado, sin ser consciente de sus actos, zarandeó aquel cuerpo inerte, olvidándose de que era mejor no tocar a aquel chico por el dolor que el contacto físico podría suponerle.

—¡Vamos Alexy, no te hagas el gracioso! ¡Reacciona! —su voz sonaba más alta de lo habitual mientras que, casi histérico, sacudía el cuerpo de su hermano. Sus uñas se clavaban en sus vendajes en su intento por obtener reacción alguna.

Una mano se posó sobre las suyas. Alzó los ojos, viendo de nuevo a Eider negar con la cabeza y luego, con mucho cuidado, alzar la mano hasta los ojos violetas que permanecían abiertos y cerrarlos con sumo cuidado.

* * *

 **Tengo que admitir que me duele escribir esto, pero los desastres son así y poca gente puede sobrevivir. Quería también escribir sobre la muerte por radiación y, de paso, hacer que el grupo sea consciente del riesgo que corren.**

 **Si os ha gustado, ya sabéis: ¡dejad un review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**NOTA: lamento haberos emocionado por si encontrábais otro cap de este fic, pero resulta que es el mismo. El motivo de esta resubida es simple: la dueña de Ella expresó su mal sabor con el acercamiento y he decidido reescribirlo para que todo fluya con más calma. **

* * *

Cuando los rayos del sol volvieron a despuntar por el horizonte, el cadáver de Alexy ya había sido reducido a poco más que unos simples huesos.

En cuanto el chico hubo fallecido, Armin y Eider trataron por todos los medios disponibles de adecentar el cuerpo, aunque teniendo en cuenta el estado del mismo, la tarea no fue precisamente fácil. Limpiaron los restos de sangre seca que quedaban en el mismo cuidando de no malgastar su agua más de lo necesario, le recolocaron las ajadas prendas que portaba y antes de que el _rigor mortis_ entumeciera sus extremidades, posicionaron sus brazos en cruz sobre su pecho. No habían conseguido darle el aspecto de calma que Eider siempre tenía en mente, pero al menos la expresión de dolor y sufrimiento parecía haber desaparecido de su rostro.

Una vez listo, decidieron que lo mejor era quemar el cuerpo. Como bien señaló Kentin, no disponían de herramientas para enterrarlo sin que luego las alimañas sacaran sus restos y los devorasen, cosa que a Armin no le hacía especial gracia. Aceptada la propuesta, el grupo se subdividió para buscar madera y al poco tiempo lograron encender una hoguera que alimentaron con las hojas secas por el calor que encontraron en el suelo para que la potencia del fuego se avivara. Cuando la hoguera fue considerable, colocaron el cuerpo encima con mucho cuidado, observando luego el trabajo de las llamas.

Armin no había despegado los labios desde que su hermano expiró. Se había quedado junto a Eider como si fuera lo único que pudiera sostenerle mientras que sus ojos no se movían del baile de las llamas. La chica, sin moverse de su lado, había tomado la mano de él entre las suyas, quizás a modo de apoyo. Ella, que ayudaba a Kentin a buscar más palitos para evitar que la hoguera decayera, se paraba de vez en cuando, observando a la peculiar pareja. Dichos momentos de observación no se le pasaban por alto al chico castaño, que la miraba con cierta suspicacia.

—Es curioso el modo en el que actuamos cuando pasan estas cosas, ¿verdad? —inquirió la joven, cuidándose de darse la vuelta de tal modo que ninguno de los que se situaban junto a la hoguera pudiera leerle los labios —Hace tiempo leí que las personas forjan vínculos más fuertes cuando se encuentran en situaciones límites.

Kentin asintió levemente, pues él también recordaba haber escuchado algo similar. De hecho, a pesar de que ese tipo de asuntos no le iba demasiado, se había dado cuenta de que, a pesar de que no llevaban demasiado tiempo juntos, en el grupo estaban comenzando a formarse ciertas parejas, puede que no con intenciones románticas (de hecho dudaba que entre Weasel y Lysandro hubiera poco más que una amistad basada en que ella seguía empeñada en que le debía una) pero eran parejas a fin y al cabo. De hecho, la chica pelirroja aún llevaba el arco que, al parecer, le había dado este último, además de que seguían caminando juntos al principio de la comitiva, casi siempre en silencio, pero sin que esto pareciera molestarles.

El caso de Armin y Eider, sin embargo, le parecía diferente. Solían caminar juntos desde que abandonaron Bird's Cage, pero daba la impresión de que lo sucedido en las últimas horas había añadido algo más a su relación, aunque Kentin aún no tenía del todo claro lo que era. Quizás se habían convertido en aliados, fieles el uno al otro en cualquier circunstancia... o tal vez estuviera presenciando el inicio de una posible relación.

Esto último le hacía sentir algo incómodo. No era una incomodidad por la idea de que en un futuro tuvieran a una "parejita empalagosa" en el grupo, sino porque en cierto modo le daba la impresión de que Armin y Eider tal vez pudiera ser una especie de espejo de algo que en el futuro le tocase vivir a él. Las palabras de Ella seguían en su cabeza mientras fingía examinar el terreno: ¿acaso en un futuro muchos de ellos acabarían cayendo en las garras (al menos eso consideraba él) de una relación? Recordaba que, no hacía mucho, en una de esas tardes en las que no había nada que hacer, se dedicó a ver algunos vídeos en internet y acabó llegando a un llamado "Cómo sobrevivir al apocalipsis zombie". Cierto era que ellos no tenían que vérselas con muertos vivientes, pero la situación bien podría ser otro reflejo, volviendo a la comparación que había hecho antes mentalmente. Una de las normas que se citaban en aquel vídeo era "no incluyas en tu grupo a la clásica parejita". No añadía más detalles, pero tampoco eran necesarios: una pareja de tórtolos seguramente impediría el buen funcionamiento del grupo, podrían tener confrontaciones en un futuro por culpa de los celos o, si a uno de los integrantes le pasaba algo, el otro no dejaría de lamentarse. Y llevar con ellos a un plañidero no era algo especialmente ventajoso. Además, puede que incluso los integrantes de la pareja flaquearan, dedicando más tiempo a otras cosas que a intentar sobrevivir, haciéndoles débiles. Y Kentin odiaba ser débil.

Desde que aquel peculiar viaje comenzó, Kentin había intentado por todos los medios convertirse en una especie de líder, no porque quisiera el liderazgo como tal, sino porque se creía capacitado para sobrellevar esa situación mejor que los demás. Pero había algo más, otro motivo por el que se había esforzado en tomar el control y demostrar a los otros que él no era un blandengue: su pasado. Había sido un niño esmirriado, poquita cosa, y él mismo admitía que no precisamente muy agraciado. Su aspecto físico le hacía ser tímido, y esa timidez repercutía aún más en él, pues no creía valer la pena lo suficiente como para intentar cambiar aquellas cosas de él que no le gustaban. Pecaba de bueno, de inocente, de débil. Era el hazmerreír de la clase, e incluso una de sus compañeras, una chica que le gustaba desde que tenía uso de razón, le trataba como si no fuera más que una especie de mascota. La situación llegó a ser tan sonada que su padre no tardó en enterarse del trato que recibía su hijo en el instituto, motivo por el que lo mandó a la academia militar donde él mismo se había formado cuando era joven.

Al principio fue duro y la adaptación no le resultó nada fácil. Sus compañeros estaban ya entrenados cuando él hizo acto de presencia; sus músculos no tardaron en protestar de dolor cuando se vio sometido a unos entrenamientos que no había realizado nunca. Sin embargo, encontró una fortaleza interior que jamás habría creído tener y, cuando el curso terminó, el chico tímido y esmirriado parecía haberse desvanecido.

Para él, sobrevivir a aquella especie de holocausto nuclear era la prueba definitiva, el momento de demostrar que el cambio no había sido simplemente superficial, sino que por dentro también se había renovado. Ese comportamiento incluía distanciarse lo máximo posible de algo que pudiera hacerle parecer débil, y una relación con alguien quizás lograba que esa aparente dureza se desvaneciera. Por eso, a pesar de que Ella comenzaba a ser importante para él, pues era una de las primeras chicas que realmente parecía _buena_ , además de ser con la que más tiempo pasaba caminando, trataba de negárselo a si mismo. Claro que cada vez le estaba costando más.

* * *

El sol ya se había asomado del todo por el horizonte cuando Armin se sacudió las manos, manchadas de tierra. Tras retirar los huesos de la pira, decidió darles sepultura. No quería dejar los restos de su hermano tirados de cualquier manera por el bosque y, como bien le señaló Nathaniel, era poco adecuado que transportaran los huesos con ellos, primero porque no tenían modo de llevarlos, y luego porque serían una carga adicional. Fue en ese momento cuando Armin tomó la decisión de cavar una tumba, aunque fuera poco profunda, y guardarlos allí.

Eligió un sitio al pie de un gran árbol y con sus manos desnudas comenzó a cavar. La tierra seca por el verano no era fácil de manipular y pronto sus manos comenzaron a doler, pero Armin se limitó a apretar los dientes y a seguir con su trabajo. Eider, sin mediar palabra, saltó al pequeño hoyo que había conseguido abrir y se puso a ayudarle. Ambos trabajaban en silencio, sus rostros concentrados, sus frentes perladas de sudor. Cuando la tumba pareció tener una profundidad adecuada, depositaron los restos con el mayor cuidado posible para luego dejar caer sobre los mismos sendos puñados de tierra hasta que estuvieron cubiertos.

Fue en ese momento, ya sin restos a la vista, cuando Armin finalmente se derrumbó, abrazándose a Eider y dejando que las lágrimas rodaran, abriendo surcos blancos en la mugre de su cara. Los demás les observaban en silencio, quietos, no queriendo interrumpir el duelo del chico. Nadie hizo movimiento alguno hasta que, finalmente, el joven se limpió las lágrimas y comenzó a caminar, siguiendo la misma dirección que habían tomado siempre. Sólo entonces los demás volvieron a reemprender la marcha.

* * *

Al norte de la ciudad se alzaban diseminadas por las colinas unas cuantas granjas. Antes del ataque habían sido explotaciones ganaderas, pero a pesar de la distancia entre la urbe y aquellas construcciones, muchos de sus habitantes habían decidido huir. La cercanía de una ciudad destrozada por una bomba nuclear nunca es algo agradable, pero a él no le importaba. ¿Acaso iba a huir del castigo divino contra ese núcleo de corrupción?

Desde hacía unos años había escuchado la voz de Dios, siempre anunciando que el castigo de la humanidad estaba cerca, un castigo a base de fuego y sangre. La gente a la que entonces se lo había contado lo había tachado de loco, pero él no cesó en su empeño. Abandonó a su familia y se dedicó a predicar por las calles. No tardó en tener a un pequeño grupo que creía las palabras que él predicaba.

Se instalaron en una casa abandonada fuera de la ciudad, en una de esas granjas alejadas de la urbe. Allí estableció un culto nuevo al aquel dios vengativo, un culto que trataba de aplacar la sed de sangre del creador con la sangre de sus fieles. Ellos, habiendo ofrecido tal cosa, quedarían libres del castigo, cosa que había podido comprobar.

—¡Padre Clark! —una vocecita le hizo girarse hacia la escalera que conducía al desván donde él tenía su dormitorio. Por la trampilla de la misma se asomó la cabeza de una niña rubia y rostro sucio —¡Han visto a un grupo de infieles de camino hacia aquí!

El hombre sonrió, enlazando sus manos frente a su pecho, postura que solía mantener, quizás pretendiendo tener un aspecto beatífico.

—Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer, Martha —dijo simplemente.

La niña asintió y desapareció con la misma velocidad con la que hizo acto de presencia. Clark no pudo menos que sonreír. Sí, definitivamente Dios estaba de su lado.

* * *

 **La idea del villano fue dada por karychela hace tiempo (según el mensaje, el 18 de junio XD), cuando pedí que los lectores podían mandar antagonistas para ser incluídos en el fic.**

 **Si os ha gustado el cap, como siempre, os animo a darle al botoncito. No os cuesta nada y vuestros reviews me hacen muy feliz.**


	22. Chapter 22

Karim comenzaba a tener la sensación de que llevaba toda la vida caminando. No hacía ni una semana desde que decidieron ponerse en marcha abandonando Bird's Cage, pero su percepción del tiempo comenzaba a alterarse, algo que siempre le había pasado cuando llevaba unos días desempeñando la misma rutina. Le sucedía cuando empezaban las vacaciones, dándole la impresión de que no había pasado nada desde las últimas, pero también cuando era el momento de volver a clases y le parecía que el verano nunca había tenido lugar. Ahora le pasaba, su mente se la jugaba y la idea de que hacía unos días había estado encerrada entre cuatro paredes blancas se le hacía extraña a más no poder. Para ella ya sólo existía aquel camino, el calor, y sus compañeros de viaje, tan mudos como ella.

No era una persona antisocial, de hecho antes solía ser bastante amigable, pero desde lo que sucedió en aquella maldita fiesta las cosas no habían vuelto a ser lo que eran. Además, su desconfianza natural la hacía recelar de algunos de los que caminaban a su lado, quizás a modo de advertencia de que ellos no dejaban de ser peligrosos. Había otros que sí le inspiraban menor temor, como era el caso de Ella y Eider, Lysandro, Kentin y Armin... y Nathaniel. Bueno, en el caso de este último más bien lo que sentía era agradecimiento por cómo la había estado cuidando desde el primer día. Se había encargado de atender su pierna herida e incluso aquel día en que las voces decidieron molestarla se había puesto a hablar con ella como si nada. Eso le gustaba, le hacía sentirse normal, cosa que agradecía sobremanera. No le gustaba ser Karim la rara, la loca, la esquizofrénica. A veces simplemente deseaba ser una chica normal de su edad, que iba y venía y disfrutaba de lo que la vida tenía para ofrecerle.

No hacía mucho que caminaban aquella mañana, pues se habían retrasado un poco mientras Armin daba sepultura a su hermano. Karim había intentado animar al chico del modo que fuera, pero no encontró palabras algunas que le parecieran apropiadas para tal situación y se limitó a permanecer sentada mientras llegaba su turno de ser revisada por alguno de los que antes del ataque habían sido médicos, para comprobar el estado de su pierna. Mientras aguardaba había observado la muda ayuda que Eider le proporcionó al chico, sus ojos fijos en ellos, observando, memorizando, sin que se atreviera a viajar por sus recuerdos hacia los días en los que ella también podía relacionarse así con alguien. Las voces le habían quitado incluso eso.

Se forzó a dar un paso más, tratando de mantener esos pensamientos al margen. A su lado, con un gesto en el rostro que denotaba su molestia, caminaba Avna, seguida por Castiel que, para variar, no le quitaba ojo de encima. La chica sudaba a chorros, tenía el rostro congestionado (se podría decir que incluso casi del mismo tono que el cabello de su acompañante) y de vez en cuando soltaba algún resoplido que demostraba su disgusto.

—¿Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir con esto? —la oyó mascullar entre dientes, mientras que le propiciaba una patada a un guijarro que salió despedido unos metros hacia delante —Estoy harta de dejarme los pies en el camino, de que la espalda se me haga polvo por cargar con todo esto y encima de que el maldito calor me tenga peor que si estuviera dentro de una sauna.

—¿Quieres dejar de quejarte? —contestó Castiel, Karim pudo notar por el tono de su voz que estaba tan cansado como molesto —Cada vez soporto menos tener que escucharte despotricar por cada cosa que nos pasa. "Ay, tengo demasiado calor; me duelen los pies; mi mochila pesa mucho, ¿me la llevas? —la imitó con voz aguda, para luego poner los ojos en blanco —¿La princesa yonki es demasiado delicada?

Si las miradas matasen, Karim estaba segura de que Castiel debería estar ya en el suelo, teniendo en cuenta la cara con la que Avna lo estaba mirando. Aquel último comentario le había parecido ofensivo a Karim, aunque tampoco estaba del todo segura sobre el origen del mismo. No sabía mucho de los demás, todos parecían poco dispuestos a hablar sobre su pasado, quizás porque era doloroso recordar otros tiempos cuando el presente era tan cruento o simplemente se trataba de una cuestión de desconfianza. Si no confiabas en los demás, ¿cómo les ibas a dar información de lo que llevabas detrás? Eso siempre podría darles un arma que usar contra ti.

—Lo siento —el chico volvió a hablar después de unos segundos, pero en un tono muy bajo, como si no quisiera ser escuchado. Karim decidió hacerse la despistada, pero no dejaba de estar atenta a la conversación, su curiosidad ganando la partida por goleada. Agradeció tener el oído fino, pues así podía enterarse de todo sin parecer demasiado cotilla —Si cerraras el pico y no te quejases tanto no me harías decir esas cosas.

—Que te den —la chica apretó el paso, adelantando a Karim y yéndose a poner a la misma altura que Weasel y Lysandro. Estos últimos redujeron un poco el paso, quizás porque no querían tener más compañía o simplemente porque Avna parecía echar chispas por todos los poros de su piel, de tal modo que ahora era esta última la que dirigía al grupo.

Karim bajó la vista hasta sus pies, harta de todas aquellas discusiones. Entendía que muchas de ellas se producían debido a las altas temperaturas, siempre se había dicho que el calor encendía los ánimos. Sin embargo, aunque estaba decidida a continuar con su camino, sus pies se detuvieron mientras que alzaba el rostro, clavando sus ojos hacia la derecha, hacia la zona del camino donde se encontraba la carretera. No habían querido seguirla por el simple hecho de que el asfalto absorvía el calor del ambiente y el sofoco sería mayor, pero eso no quitaba que siempre la tuvieran cerca, por si acaso alguien pasaba por la misma. Sin embargo, lo que le interesaba no era la carretera como tal, sino la figura de una niña con un andrajoso vestido celeste que se asomaba con cierta timidez entre unos raquíticos árboles secos. La pequeña los observaba con unos enormes ojos grises enmarcados por una enmarañada cabellera rubia.

—Mirad —murmuró. Aunque apenas alzó la voz, Armin y Eider, los que caminaban más cerca de ella, la escucharon y se detuvieron, siguiendo con la vista la dirección que Karim indicaba. Los demás parecieron darse cuenta de que se estaban deteniendo, pues no tardaron en irse acercando. La niña parecía algo asustada con tener tanta atención, pero avanzó hacia ellos dando pasitos con sus pies descalzos.

—¿Te has perdido? —inquirió Ella, la preocupación palpable en su voz. A Karim no le sorprendió en absoluto que fuera ella quien hablase y formulara aquella pregunta, había visto su comportamiento antes, el cual había dejado bastante claro que siempre se comportaba como si fuera la madre de todo ser con el que se cruzase, ellos incluídos.

La niña negó con la cabeza, los labios apretados en una especie de sollozo mudo.

—Mi mamá se ha caído —murmuró con la voz temblorosa por el llanto —Estaba subida a la escalera del granero cuando se le resbaló el pie. No se puede mover, dice que le duele y yo no puedo ayudarla. Me pidió que buscase ayuda, pero no hay nadie, ¡no hay nadie! —añadió, rompiendo a llorar a lágrima viva.

—No llores, anda —Ella caminó hacia la pequeña, al parecer dispuesta a controlarla, pero Castiel la retuvo por el brazo, observando a la niña con cierto recelo.

—¿Cómo es que tu madre se ha caído del granero o de dónde sea? No tienes pinta de haber caminado mucho y todo el mundo con dos dedos de frente intenta alejarse lo máximo posible de la ciudad.

La niña lo observó mordiéndose el labio. Tragó saliva unas cuantas veces hasta que al final consiguió encontrar las palabras.

—Mamá siempre dice que a nosotros no nos pasaría nada, que ese ataque era una bendición. Nuestra casa sigue en pie, ¿por qué nos tendríamos que ir? Pero a pesar de todo, ella se ha caído —añadió, rompiendo nuevamente a llorar —Tenéis que ayudarla, por favor. ¡No he encontrado a nadie salvo a vosotros y llevo buscando desde muy temprano! Por favor, por favor...

Karim observaba a la niña en silencio, el ceño fruncido, las manos apretadas. Fue a dar un paso hacia ella, cuando una de las voces hizo acto de presencia en su cabeza.

— _"¿No te parece que esto es un poco extraño? Esa mocosa aparece de la nada y empieza a llorar como una posesa diciendo que su madre ha tenido un accidente. Hay algo en ella que no me da buena espina, esa niña tiene malas ideas... no sé._

* * *

Ella parecía más que dispuesta a ayudar a aquella niña sin planteárselo siquiera. Le dolía en el alma verla tan desvalida, además de que seguramente aquella ayuda que ella les pedía no les llevaría más de unos minutos. ¿Acaso importaba que se desviasen un poco? Además, si la madre de ella tenía una granja, quizás les pudiera dar algo más de comer. Habían visto que lejos de la ciudad los efectos de la radiación parecían irse suavizando hasta, aparentemente, desaparecer. Era probable de que la mentada granja incluso se hubiera librado.

Rafaella insistió hasta que el grupo consintió en seguir a la pequeña. Sin embargo, Karim dijo encontrarse mal y decidió esperarles en el mismo lugar donde la habían encontrado. Nathaniel decidió que se quedaría con ella para no dejarla sola y finalmente el grupo partió, a excepción de ellos dos. Weasel, que parecía absorta en su mundo, les tendió el arco y las flechas con las instrucciones de que, si encontraban algún animal, lo cazasen para que así pudieran tener más reservas de alimento cuando volvieran.

La niña, que dijo llamarse Martha, no volvió a cruzar palabra alguna con ellos. Caminaba en silencio guiando sus pasos, mientras que los demás la seguían. Salieron a la sofocante carretera y la pequeña la cruzó a grandes saltos, sus pies descalzos parecían achicharrarse cada vez que tocaban la negra superficie. Cruzaron campos, bordearon viviendas, hasta que se encontraron frente a una alambrada con una especie de puerta. La niña la descorrió no sin gran esfuerzo y el grupo penetró en lo que parecía un campo de trigo, ya maduro y esperando a ser recolectado. Al fondo, entre los cultivos, se veían unas cuantas edificaciones, seguramente la vivienda y los establos, además del famoso granero donde en teoría debía encontrarse su madre.

Caminaron a buen paso, pero cuando llegaron ante los edificios, todos se detuvieron, los ojos abiertos de puro pavor. Las paredes se encontraban pintadas con algo que parecía sangre seca formando dibujos de cruces y consignas tales como " _El fuego purifica"_ o " _Lavad vuestros pecados con la sangre de los infieles"._

—¿Qué coño es esto? —Avna comenzaba a recelar de aquel lugar con cada segundo que pasaba —¿¡Qué sitio es este!?

Pareciera que fuese a decir algo más, pero una exclamación la hizo girarse. Weasel parecía sorprendida, señalando hacia una especie de espantapájaros crucificado que parecía vigilar los campos.

—¿De quién fue la idea de poner un cadáver para espantar a los bichos? ¿No sabéis que se lo pueden comer y se quedan tan tranquilas?

Las palabras de aquella psicópata hicieron que la sangre de Avna se helase en las venas. ¿Un cadáver allí colocado? ¿Y esas pintadas?

—¡Atrapad a los infieles! —exclamó una voz de repente, haciendo que la sorpresa la dejara paralizada en su sitio. No pudo resistirse a las manos que la sujetaron, ni a las cuerdas que la inmovilizaron. Un nutrido grupo de personas, todos sucios y vestidos con ropajes bastante puritanos, se abalanzó sobre ellos. Mientras eran reducidos, la niña que los había conducido hasta allí, aquella tal Martha, se limitaba a mirarlos con cierta pena.

—He sido una niña buena y he obedecido al padre Clark trayendo a los infieles —murmuró —Así que el Creador me aceptará en el cielo cuando muera.

Aquellas palabras le dieron a Avna la pieza necesaria para que todo encajara. Habían ido a parar a las manos de una secta de locos.

* * *

 **Ah sí, las sectas siempre son la caña, si no ahí tenéis a los niños del maíz (novela muy recomendable, por cierto, la película está bien pero el libro ya es demasié).**

 **A ver ahora qué hacen para salir con vida de esta... porque supongo que ya sabréis que no lo van a tener fácil. Si queréis ver pronto la continuación, ya sabéis que hacer, dejar un review para que me anime, me inspire y suba antes. ¡Venga, que el botoncito no muerde!**


	23. Chapter 23

**ADVERTENCIA: En este capítulo hay algunas situaciones cruentas. Si decides leerlo, hazlo bajo tu responsabilidad.**

* * *

El dolor de sus brazos y piernas extendidas hasta casi tensar sus músculos comenzaba a ser insoportable, pero Weasel no dejó escapar ni un quejido. Sus dedos se aferraban a las cuerdas que inmovilizaban sus extremidades superiores, pero cada vez perdían más y más fuerza, debido al desgaste que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo. Su cabeza había caído sobre su pecho y no se había molestado en moverla; sus ojos permanecían cerrados, sus dientes, apretados, su mente centrada en la situación, pensando, calculando. A su lado podía escuchar los leves gemidos que brotaban de los labios de Avna cada vez que se movía, ella parecía dispuesta a seguir oponiendo resistencia y eso a la larga iba a ser peor. Weasel había intentado avisarla de que permaneciese inmóvil, de que mantuviera su cuerpo lo más quieto posible, pero era muy complicado intercambiar algunas palabras en aquella situación, más que nada porque, después de tantas horas con el cuerpo tenso, el mero hecho de mover los labios lanzaba punzadas de dolor por toda su anatomía.

No sabía qué había sido de los demás. Después de que fueran reducidos por aquella muchedumbre nada más entrar en los terrenos, los separaron por sexos...

 _A pesar de ser consciente de su poca fuerza, Weasel no dejó de debatirse con uñas y dientes contra las mujeres que la arrastraban hacia un desastroso edificio de madera, donde la arrojaron dentro junto con las demás chicas. A pesar del dolor que recorrió su cuerpo cuando golpeó con todo su peso contra los tablones que componían el suelo, no se dejó amilanar lo más mínimo. Trató de incorporarse, cargando con todo su cuerpo contra aquellas pánfilas mujeres que parecían sacadas de un cuadro costumbrista, pero por mucho que parecieran tan débiles como ella, la superaban en número._

 _—Esta tiene un demonio dentro —dijo una de ellas, una mujer de mediana edad con un salvaje cabello negro —Muerde y ataca como un verdadero diablo. Habría que exorcizarla antes._

 _—Recuerda las órdenes, Judith —su compañera no parecía tan asustada. Le propinó una fuerte patada a Weasel en el estómago, haciendo que se doblara sobre si misma, ahogando un quejido —Tenemos que comprobar cuáles de ellas son aptas para el rito, el padre Clark lo dejó muy claro._

 _La aludida asintió mientras que otras cuantas mujeres se iban distribuyendo por la habitación, rodeando a las cuatro cautivas. Con una habilidad sorprendente, ataron a las chicas por las muñecas y por los tobillos como si no fueran más que piezas de ganado. Los oídos de Weasel no tardaron en llenarse por los gritos de pavor que dejaban escapar las demás, pero ella permaneció en silencio, tratando de maquinar algún plan de huída. La ausencia de emociones nunca había sido tan útil como en esos momentos, pues le evitaba caer en el pánico. Temía por el fin de su vida, mas con un punto de vista meramente práctico, eso la ayudaba a mantener la templanza._

 _Pero a pesar de ser una psicópata carente de emociones, sus propios límites fueron tensados cuando, una vez inmovilizadas todas, una de las mujeres, aquella tal Judith, se acercó a ella y sin miramiento alguno deslizó una mano bajo sus pantalones, presionando sus dedos contra su entrepierna. No pudo evitar soltar un grito de repulsión cuando notó aquellos dedos deslizarse en su interior y presionar una parte de su ser que mandó espasmos de dolor por todo su cuerpo._

 _—Nos vale_ _—dijo simplemente cuando hubo sacado sus repugnantes dedos de su interior. Weasel la siguió con la vista, su cuerpo aún paralizado por el desagrado, mientras que repetía aquel gesto con las demás. Sintió deseos de vomitar al ver los rostros contorsionados de las demás cuando eran invadidas de aquella manera, retorciéndose para evitar el contacto con aquellos dedos que cada vez parecían más sucios._

 _—La pelirroja y la del pelo morado son las únicas aptas_ _—sentenció Judith señalando a Avna, la última a la que habían examinado —Las otras dos no son dignas del padre._

 _Las mujeres parecieron comprender el significado oculto tras aquellas palabras, pues todas a una se aproximaron hacia las dos mencionadas, alzándolas del suelo y llevándolas hacia una endeble escalera de madera que subía hacia lo que parecía ser un segundo piso, pegada a una pared que parecía a punto de caerse por su propio peso. Fueron arrastradas escalones arribas e introducidas en una pequeña habitación vacía salvo por unas especies de argollas colgadas del techo y otras en el suelo._

 _Se abalanzaron sobre ellas y, sin delicadeza alguna, le arrancaron la ropa, dejándolas desnudas. Fue entonces cuando pasaron unas sogas aún más recias que las que antes habían usado para apresarlas por sus muñecas y sus tobillos, para luego atarlas de aquellas argollas, extendiendo sus extremidades de tal forma que sus cuerpos parecían formar una "x"._

 _Una vez atadas, una de ellas sacó un afilado cuchillo del cinto del roñoso delantal blanco que portaba. Viendo aquella afilada hoja acercarse a su cuerpo hizo que Weasel estuviera segura de que no viviría mucho más. Pero por suerte el cuchillo no trazó un corte mortal. La mujer cortó en sus antebrazos, justo en la piel que había debajo del pliegue del codo, dejando que un hilo de sangre corriera sobre la carne. Otra de las presentes colocó una vasija en el sitio donde el líquido carmesí comenzó a manchar el suelo._

 _Con parte de la sangre derramada trazaron una estrella de ocho puntas en el abdomen de cada una, para luego, marcharse, dejándolas allí inmóviles y desangrándose poco a poco._

Weasel suspiró, tratando de alejar los recuerdos de aquel proceso de su mente. Estaba atada de pies y manos, nunca mejor dicho, sin saber qué sería de ellas, aunque no podía evitar hacerse una ligera idea de lo que estaba por venir. Tal vez lo que las hacía "especiales" era el hecho de ser vírgenes y tal vez, serían ofrecidas a aquel tipo, el tal padre Clark, para que hiciera cualquier burrada con ellas. Puede que las matase cuando las hubiera usado, de hecho eso no le sorprendería lo más mínimo.

Su respiración se cortó cuando escuchó unos pasos subir la escalera, haciendo que la madera crujiera. Trató de alzar la cabeza, pero el dolor de su cuerpo hizo que dejara aquel gesto por imposible. No podría mirar a la cara a lo que fuera que apareciera a continuación, lo que la llenaba de rabia. Podía ser muchas cosas, pero no una cobarde, por lo que el hecho de tener que mantener la mirada gacha no le hacía especial gracia.

Si no le hubiera dejado su arco a Karim y a Nathaniel... admitía que eran demasiadas personas contra las que pelear y que en distancias cortas el arco era un engorro más que una ayuda, pero podría haberlo intentado al menos. Ahora se sentía completamente inútil e indefensa, expuesta a que cualquier persona hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.

Avna dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando la puerta se abrió con un chirrido. Apretando los dientes y tragándose las ganas de bramar de dolor, Weasel alzó la vista para encontrarse a tres personas paradas en el umbral: dos niñas y un hombre ya entrado en años. Las niñas no le resultaron del todo interesantes, pues eran como dos clones desvaídos de Martha, aquella cría que los había arrastrado hasta aquel lugar mil veces maldito. Sin embargo, el hombre que las seguía captó toda su atención.

Si Weasel tuviera que definirlo de alguna manera, sería comparándolo con la clásica imagen del pueblerino cerrado que viste desaliñado, está bastante gordo, tiene el cuerpo cubierto de vello negro y una calva incipiente. Aquel hombre cumplía con todos esos clichés, pero a diferencia de la ropa manchada de tierra que siempre se le ponía a aquel arquetipo, este vestía una túnica blanca con símbolos en rojo. Era aquel atuendo y la actitud reverencial de las dos niñas que lo escoltaban lo que la hicieron sospechar de que se encontraba frente a frente con el líder de aquella panda de lunáticos.

El hombre miró a las dos jóvenes desnudas de arriba a abajo, esbozando una sonrisa que a Weasel no le gustó nada. Nunca se había sentido tan expuesta, le dio la impresión de no ser más que un trozo de carne que alguien examinaba antes de consumirlo. A pesar de la pérdida de sangre que estaba sufriendo, notó que su rostro se calentaba ante aquella mirada tan soez que parecía devorarla. Sintió deseos de abalanzarse sobre él y clavar los dientes con todas sus fuerzas en su garganta hasta que su boca se llenase de su sangre. Si la fuerza de su deseo pudiera haber soltado las cuerdas que la apresaban, aquel tipo ya estaría tirado en el suelo agonizando.

—Mis hermosas corderitas —murmuró. A Weasel su voz le recordó al croar de un sapo, áspera y ronca —Las dos infieles cuya sangre el Creador aprecia más que ninguna otra. ¿Sabéis lo valiosas que sois? —añadió, acercándose a Avna y tomando uno de los cuencos que había a su lado, aspirando el aroma de su sangre —Puras a pesar de vuestra falta de fé, inmaculadas como corderos recién nacidos. Y yo tendré el honor de colmar estos cuerpos inmaculados para sembrar en vosotras la semilla del Creador...

Weasel sintió verdadero pánico ante aquellas palabras. La idea de tener a ese ser reptando sobre su cuerpo y mancillando su interior con su inmundo miembro la ayudó a alzar la cabeza a pesar del dolor y de sus músculos tensos. Fue a decir algo, pero en ese preciso momento decidió mantenerse en silencio. Si se mostraba brava desde el principio, tendría más problemas a la hora de rebelarse si alguna vez la soltaban. Decidió ponerse la máscara de niña indefensa y hacerse la asustada, mientras que en su interior comenzaba a tramar mil y un planes.

Si ese hombre pensaba follársela, se iba a encontrar con que le mordería su polla infecta hasta arrancársela de cuajo.

* * *

La luz del sol comenzaba a escasear pero Karim y Nathaniel no se habían movido del sitio que usaron como "campamento". Habían conseguido cazar un conejo tras varios intentos frustrados, de los dos era el rubio el que mejor se le daba manejar el arco que Weasel les había dejado. No quisieron cocinar la carne, suponiendo que los demás no tardarían en volver y que les gustaría comer algo caliente, pero las horas pasaban y nadie daba señales de vida.

Nathaniel comenzaba a impacientarse. Le daba la impresión de que algo no debía haber ido del todo bien para que los demás no hubieran regresado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la niña había asegurado que la granja de su madre no se encontraba muy lejos. Karim, por su parte, seguía sentada, mordiéndose el labio sin desfruncir el ceño en ningún momento. Nathaniel la había visto hablar consigo misma alguna que otra vez, siempre haciendo referencia a aquella niña que había aparecido de un modo tan repentino. Ella tampoco parecía fiarse de esa cría.

—Les ha debido pasar algo —la voz de Karim sonó de repente, verbalizando los pensamientos del chico. Nathaniel la miró, apoyándose contra el tronco de un árbol, el arco de Weasel y su carcaj aún entre sus manos.

—¿Tal vez les han pedido más ayuda? —aventuró el chico. Era una opción que le parecía la menos viable, pues la niña no dejaba de escamarle, aunque intentaba ser lógico. A fin de cuentas no era más que una cría.

—No, creo que esa niña les ha hecho algo —respondió la morena —Tenía algo en los ojos que no daba demasiado buena impresión. Daba la sensación de que alguien estuviera manejándola, como si no fuera más que una marioneta.

El rubio suspiró, dejándose caer sentado en el suelo. Él también sospechaba de ella, y en cierto modo le alegraba no ser el único con esos recelos.

—Tal vez necesiten nuestra ayuda —murmuró, haciendo que Karim le observase —Pero a saber dónde pueden estar. Quizás esa niña los haya arrastrado carretera arriba hacia cualquier parte.

—O quizás no —rebatió Karim —Iba descalza, no creo que fuera capaz de caminar una distancia muy larga.

Nathaniel guardó silencio, pensativo. Algo le decía que los demás estaban en peligro y que sólo ellos podrían hacer algo para ayudarles, pero no tenía claro qué hacer o a dónde ir. Cuando tuvieron que darle caza al caníbal fue Armin el que ideó una estrategia, además de que eran un grupo bastante numeroso. Ahora sólo eran ellos dos contra lo que fuera que hubiese atacado a los demás.

—Probemos suerte —dijo finalmente —Siempre será mejor que quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada.

* * *

 **Llamadme loca, pero he disfrutado muchísimo escribiendo sobre el culto. Me gustan estos temas, qué le voy a hacer XD.**

 **Así como quien no quiere la cosa, aprovecho para sondear: hay un (infame) fic rulando por FF. ¿Su temática? Harry Potter... cristiano (es aberrante incluso para mi, que soy católica). La cosa es que está en inglés y no he encontrado ninguna traducción, de modo que, ¿os animaríais a leerlo si decidiera traducirlo? Aviso ya, hay que tomárselo con humor, con MUCHO humor XD.**

 **Pero volviendo al fic que nos concierne, como es costumbre, os animo a que si os ha gustado, dejéis un review. Me animan mucho y la verdad es que desmotiva un poco tener tantas visitas y que muchos de los que leen no dejen un comentario. Tardáis menos de un minuto y alegráis al que escribe.**


	24. Chapter 24

La noche comenzaba a caer pero ni Nathaniel ni Karim se negaban a detenerse. Intuitiva como era, Karim tenía la impresión de que cada segundo contaba si querían encontrar a los demás. Había sentido cierto peligro emanando de aquella niña, y en cierto modo le había aliviado que Nathaniel también había recelado de ella. Le gustaba saber que no era la única con esas percepciones, que tal vez no estaba tan loca como todos decían.

Por eso se esforzaban en caminar, aunque eran conscientes de que aquello iba a ser similar a buscar una aguja en un pajar. Ninguno de los dos conocía aquella zona y, cuando lograron llegar a la carretera con las últimas luces de la tarde, pudieron ver que ante ellos se desperdigaban varias casitas, y cada una de ellas podría ser perfectamente la granja a la que se había referido la niña.

 _—"Eso sin contar con que quizás los haya llevado a otro sitio" —_ se dijo Karim algo desesperanzada, pero no se atrevió a pronunciar dichas palabras en voz alta. Le daba la impresión de que, de verbalizar sus pensamientos, la poca suerte que quizás tendrían se acabaría gafando aún más. Iban a tener que depender del ensayo-error para poder encontrar a los demás, mejor no tentar a la suerte. Se centraba en dar cada paso y en mantenerse optimista, dentro de lo posible. El hecho de que el sol estuviera poniéndose no era precisamente de ayuda; pronto no tendrían luz y a oscuras no podrían hacer mucho El único mechero que tenían se lo había llevado Eider, y no tenían ni una miserable cerilla con la que intentar iniciar un fuego.

Decidieron aproximarse a la primera granja que encontraron, un pequeño edificio de piedra rodeado de eras. Sin embargo, por más que registraron la casa palmo a palmo, estaba claro que allí no había nadie; seguramente los ocupantes de la misma habrían intentado alejarse de la ciudad, que se distinguía al final de la carretera, al pie de las colinas y completamente destruída, con una neblina de aspecto verdoso de no muy buen aspecto deslizándose entre los escombros. Si alguien había sobrevivido a la explosión, seguramente estaría agonizando ya, pues daba la impresión de que el lugar se estaba volviendo tóxico por momentos.

—¿Probamos en otra? —Nathaniel parecía dispuesto a no mostrar su frustración, viendo el gesto resignado pero a la vez animoso que trataba de mantener —Seguro que tendremos más suerte.

—Si el sol se pone, no podremos seguir —murmuró Karim, revolviendo en un cajón de un mueble de cocina que parecía haber conocido tiempos mejores —Lo primero que deberíamos hacer es buscar algo que nos permita iluminarnos, ¿no? Recuerda la primera noche que pasamos en estas condiciones, los lobos nos vieron como un blanco fácil por no tener una fuente de luz que los espantase.

Nathaniel no dijo nada, pero sintió que un escalofrío bajaba por su espalda. En aquella ocasión habían tenido la suerte de ser un grupo numeroso en el que había algunas personas más que dispuestas a encararse con las bestias, pero la situación actual no podía ser más diferente. Karim no sería rival alguna para un animal de ese calibre, y él mismo tampoco podría ofrecer mucha resistencia. El ser tantas personas había sido lo decisivo. Ahora serían pasto de los animales en apenas unos minutos de volverse a encontrar en una situación similar.

—Está bien, creo que pillo lo que intentas decirme —repuso el chico, imitando a Karim y abriendo todo cajón que se encontrase. Al tercer intento, dio con una linterna bastante grande y de aspecto antiguo. Cruzando los dedos para que funcionase, accionó el interruptor. Un haz de luz amarillento, pero luz después de todo, se proyectó en la pared.

—Ahora sí que podemos seguir buscando —Karim parecía encantada por aquel descubrimiento.

Nathaniel apagó la linterna, pues no sabía si las pilas que tenía se encontraban cargadas del todo. Además, por muy feliz que pareciera su compañera, él no dejaba de pensar que quizás iban a necesitar algo más que suerte para dar con los demás... y tal vez mucho más para conseguir ayudarles, porque estaba claro que algo les había debido suceder. Sentía una corazonada.

* * *

Avna no podía estar ni más enfadada ni más agotada ni aunque lo intentase. Se había debatido contra las ataduras con todas sus fuerzas, pero al final había sido inútil: sus movimientos habían hecho que los cortes que tenía en los brazos sangrasen más, de tal modo que su cuerpo se encontraba al límite de sus fuerzas. No entendía el motivo por el que Weasel parecía tan tranquila a su lado, de hecho era lo último que había esperado de ella. Contaba con que la chica también se debatiera, que tratase de escapar como fuera, pero se limitaba a estar allí, completamente quieta y con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza gacha, la respiración calmada. Tal vez tuviera algo de masoquista y le gustara estar así, a saber. Pero por muy masoca que fuese una persona, no comprendía su reacción ante la visita de aquel dichoso padre Clark. Avna había sentido deseos de estrangularle, de hacerle todo el daño posible, pero la pelirroja incluso había parecido asustada. Algo estaba pasando por su mente, pero no lo tenía del todo claro.

Intentó mover un poco los brazos, pero los calambres que atenazaron sus músculos le hicieron desistir. No sabía el tiempo que llevaba allí, pero podía asegurar que el día debía estar tocando a su fin... o quizás su percepción temporal también podría haberse visto alterada por todo lo vivido. En aquella posición los segundos parecían horas.

—¿Te has calmado ya? —murmuró Weasel, haciendo que la chica alzara un poco la cabeza, sorprendida por sus palabras.

—¿Acaso pretendes que no me alterase al encontrarme en esta situación? —masculló la chica entre dientes —Puede que a ti te guste que te hagan cortes y te aten, pero a mi eso no me va.

Weasel rió entre dientes con un cierto deje de amargura.

—Créeme que esto me gusta tan poco como a ti, pero ahora creo que soy la que se encuentra en mejores condiciones de las dos. Mira a tus pies, observa la sangre que hay en tus cuencos, y luego compara con los que se han llenado de la mía. Has perdido más sangre que yo, por el simple hecho de moverte. Ahora, si se nos presentase alguna oportunidad, no podrías aguantar mucho corriendo.

Avna se mordió el labio, pillada en falta. Orgullosa como era, no pensaba reconocer el fallo señalado, antes masticaría arena. Tampoco es que pudiera evitar tener esos ataques de rabia, al parecer eran un comportamiento asociado a su patología, algo que a pesar de todo, no podía terminar de controlar. Se prometió a si misma que si salía de aquello con vida, intentaría por todos los medios controlar sus ataques, al menos dentro de lo posible.

—Si no entendí mal a ese loco, pronto vendrán a por nosotras —Weasel volvió a hablar en el mismo tono quedo que había adoptado al principio.

—¿Crees que hablaba en serio cuando dijo que nos iban a usar como recipientes para su semilla? —Avna no pudo evitar cierto recelo en sus palabras.

—Está claro que sí —fue la respuesta —Es gracioso que a ti y a mi nos mandaran a Bird's Cage a pudrirnos de por vida, mientras que este pirado nunca fue tratado, ni siquiera catalogado con algún trastorno.

Avna volvió a guardar silencio, sintiendo una extraña camaradería con Weasel. Ambas habían sido separadas de las otras dos por el simple hecho de ser vírgenes y ahora se encontraban meditando sobre el devenir de sus vidas, comparándolas con una persona que estaba demostrando ser tan peligrosa como ellas.

—Y pensar que hay gente que le sigue como si fuera un profeta o similar —Avna notaba la rabia fluir por sus venas. Si al menos les hubiese dejado en paz, a ella le habría dado igual que tuviera un culto, como si quería tener veinte. De hecho, no tenían planeado acercarse siquiera a aquella zona, de no haber sido por la niña no se habrían aproximado. Estaba claro que él debía de haberla mandado a que fuese a por ellos para traerlos a aquel lugar.

—Escúchame —Weasel bajó tanto el tono de su voz que a Avna incluso le costó entender lo que decía —Cuando vengan a por nosotras, no te resistas. No merece la pena que te agotes. Ahorra fuerzas, porque voy a intentar que podamos escapar. Pase lo que pase, tenemos que intentar que Clark venga primero a por mi.

Avna alzó una ceja. Su primer impulso era hacer lo contrario a lo que le mandasen, pero decidió darle un voto de confianza a aquella chica. No sabía qué era lo que estaba tramando exactamente, pero si todo el tiempo que llevaban allí lo había pasado maquinando, estaba claro que alguna idea medianamente trabajada debía de tener. Weasel era una psicópata, por lo que se encontraba libre de emociones. Tal vez eso jugase a su favor.

—No voy a dejar que ese tipo te toque. No es por que me caigas bien, es por simple cuestión de odio; no deseo que toque a ninguna de nosotras —Avna se forzó a sonar igual que siempre. No le iba a dar el gusto a Weasel de hacerla creer que se preocupaba por ella.

—Es un mal necesario —fue la respuesta —Tengo claro que, de las dos, seré yo la que pueda soportar esa situación con más frialdad. Así que cállate y hazme caso por una jodida vez.

* * *

La luna estaba alta en el cielo cuando Judith y las demás mujeres subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación donde las dos vírgenes infieles se encontraban inmovilizadas. Ambas chicas parecían agotadas, las dos colgaban laxas y con el cuerpo relajado. Eso siempre era bueno, de hecho el colgarlas en esa posición tenía doble motivo: conseguir algo de su sangre, tan valiosa para sus ritos, y debilitarlas. Para el ritual de la concepción era necesario que estuvieran agotadas, de tal modo que no se resistieran. Esa rabia que siempre invadía a las infieles cuando llegaba la hora de la mentada celebración era algo que a Judith no le cabía del todo en la cabeza, ella habría estado encantada de haber podido ser una de las elegidas para portar la semilla, pero por desgracia no era apta. Había tenido una vida de pecado antes de conocer la palabra del padre Clark y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

A un gesto de ella, las demás mujeres soltaron a las chicas y las ataviaron con sendas túnicas blancas, confeccionadas con una tela tan basta que parecía arpillera. Las chicas no opusieron resistencia alguna cuando con la misma sangre que ambas habían derramado trazaron en sus frentes y en sus mejillas los símbolos precisos, estrellas de ocho puntas, simbolizando al Creador. Pronto aquellas infieles serían recipientes sagrados, condición que perderían cuando la semilla viniese al mundo. Entonces deberían ser eliminadas, pues no eran consideradas como practicantes de la fe verdadera; en cambio los retoños de ambas serían cuidados por la comunidad. Ellos serían los pobladores del nuevo mundo, nacidos de la semilla de un hombre santo.

—Llevad a las infieles al prado —ordenó una vez que estuvieron listas —Yo me encargaré de conducir a las otras dos, me atrae la idea de que vean que el destino de las puras será mil veces superior al de ellas.

—¿También has dado orden de que los intrusos del otro sexo estén presentes? —inquirió una de las mujeres al mismo tiempo que le retiraba el cabello a Avna del rostro para poder retocar los símbolos.

—Por supuesto —sentenció Judith —Esta celebración ha de ser moralizante tanto para nosotros como para los infieles. Quizás puedan encontrar algo de salvación.

* * *

 **La cosa se pone peor por momentos, y eso me encanta (y sé que a vosotros también). Así que ya sabéis, si os ha gustado, ¡dadle al botoncito!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Debería estar guardando cama, pues he pillado un resfriado de los gordos (anda que empiezo bien el otoño, el primer día voy y me resfrío. Con un par) pero me estaba aburriendo, así que me he puesto a escribir para matar el tiempo. Y aquí que surgió otro cap.**

 **He de decir que este fic pronto va a concluirse, pues llevo ya varios meses con él y quiero explotar otras historias que tengo en mente, pero que hasta que no termine alguno de los fics que ahora mismo están en proceso, no las voy a subir. Seguramente, cuando acabe este arco, vendrá el arco conclusorio (no sé si existe esa palabra) y el fic quedará terminado.**

 **Y ya dejo de daros la brasa para que os pongáis con el cap, que sé que es lo que queréis. Aunque antes de leer... quiero avisar de algo:**

 **AVISO : hay contenido sensible. Si decides leerlo, hazlo bajo tu propio riesgo.**

* * *

Castiel no dejaba de golpearse contra la pared de madera. A pesar del dolor que notaba cada vez que su cuerpo impactaba contra la misma, no cesaba en su empeño. Tomaba impulso, chocaba contra la pared, rebotaba. Y otra vez a empezar. No había parado desde que los dejaron en aquella especie de granero, entre montones de paja que prefería no saber a qué olían. Chocaba, chocaba y volvía a chocar. Notaba su hombro magullado, pero la opción de quedarse quieto a merced de aquella gente era peor que intentar tirar aquel muro, aún a pesar de ser consciente de que no lo iba a conseguir.

—Vas a acabar haciéndote daño si sigues así —murmuró Kentin, sin quitarle ojo, cosa que hacían los demás. No había nada más interesante que ver a Castiel golpear la pared una y mil veces.

—Si consigo hacer aunque sea una muesca, habrá servido para algo —masculló el chico entre jadeos. Era complicado cargar contra el muro teniendo en cuenta que sus manos, como las de los demás, se encontraban atadas a su espalda.

—¿En serio crees eso? —ahora fue Armin quien metió baza. A Castiel le sorprendió que hablase, pues desde que enterró a su hermano en el bosque no había vuelto a abrir la boca —Supón que consigues abrir un pequeño agujero en la misma por azares del destino. ¿Qué harías, mirar por él a la gente ir y venir? Esto es el fin, está claro —añadió con cierta resignación —Conseguimos burlar al caníbal porque nos organizamos en un buen ataque, pero ahora somos la mayoría quienes estamos aquí. Dudo que Nathaniel y Karim vengan a ayudarnos por el simple hecho de que si se aproximan, también los retendrán a ellos.

—¿Cuándo he mencionado yo algo de que espere que esos dos vengan a salvarnos? —el pelirrojo sonó algo irritado —La gente es egoísta por naturaleza, no creo que ellos vayan a mover un dedo por nosotros.

—Lo hicieron la otra vez por Lysandro y Avna —respondió Kentin con calma —Quizás piensas así porque realmente serías tú el que no se arriesgaría a ayudarnos si alguna vez te tocase a ti ese papel. Como bien se dice, el ladrón siempre cree que los demás son de su misma opinión —recitó, ganándose de paso una mirada de odio del aludido.

Castiel guardó silencio, quedándose quieto por primera vez desde que los encerraron en aquel lugar. Se sentía extraño lejos de la unidad del grupo, durante los días previos había aprendido a convivir con ellos, llegando a verles como a una especie de segunda familia, una familia que se encontraba dividida. No sabía dónde habrían llevado a las chicas ni qué sería de Nathaniel o de Karim, pero en lo que a ellos respectaba, tenía pocas esperanzas.

—Pues yo preferiría que no viniesen —el murmullo de Lysandro le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Se giró hacia el chico, que estaba sentado apoyado contra la pared, sus piernas encogidas y su barbilla apoyada sobre las mismas.

—¿Quieres pasarte aquí el resto de tu vida o qué? —Castiel usó un tono más rudo del que hubiera querido, pero tampoco estaba por la labor de controlarse. No soportaba el derrotismo, le recordaba a su infancia, a cuando él era así. Había sido esa actitud en parte la culpable del trato de sus compañeros hacia él.

—Quiero que, al menos, alguien del grupo pueda sobrevivir —rebatió él —No creo que ninguno de nosotros o de las chicas logremos salir de esta, necesitaríamos demasiada suerte, y creo que ya hemos abusado demasiado de ella. Pero si Nathaniel y Karim siguen adelante, tal vez puedan encontrar una forma de salvarse, la que sea. Y eso sería en cierto modo un triunfo para todos, ¿no?

Todos guardaron silencio ante aquellas palabras, no queriendo decir que compartían su opinión porque eso equivaldría a verbalizar que habían sido derrotados. Lograr sobrevivir a una explosión nuclear, a un ataque de lobos, a un caníbal, e incluso a la radiación, había sido inútil: acabarían falleciendo en aquel lugar, por cualquier motivo, sin haber conseguido aprovechar la oportunidad de vivir que se habían encontrado. Todos se maldijeron internamente por haber seguido a la niña; a pesar de que Ella había sido la principal interesada cualquiera de ellos podría haberla retenido y negarse, pero prefirieron seguirla. Habían querido creer en la inocencia de la pequeña y ahora estaban pagando por ello.

—Al menos lo hemos intentado —murmuró Kentin —Mejor o peor, pero lo intentamos. Hemos podido hacer algo que, de haber muerto en el ataque, nunca habríamos llevado a cabo.

—He tenido la oportunidad de despedirme de mi hermano —la voz de Armin sonó tomada al pronunciar aquellas palabras —Si no hubiera sobrevivido, o si no me hubiese arriesgado a salir de la ciudad, no podría haberlo hecho. Eso ha valido la pena.

—Yo he conseguido demostrarme a mi mismo que puedo controlar cualquier situación si me centro, como hice la noche en que los lobos intentaron atacarnos —señaló Kentin en voz baja.

—He encontrado a una especie de familia cuando no tengo recuerdo alguno de la mía —añadió Lysandro.

Castiel dejó escapar un suspiro antes de pronunciar las palabras.

—Y yo he tenido algo parecido a amigos por primera vez en mi vida.

Volvieron a guardar silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, reflexionando sobre las palabras pronunciadas. No supieron el tiempo que pasaron así, simplemente, cuando un hombre hizo acto de presencia junto con otros cuantos y los obligó a levantarse, salieron de sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que eran conducidos a la fuerza al exterior.

* * *

Weasel se dejaba llevar por aquellas mujeres, sintiendo que flotaba fuera de su cuerpo, que estaba viendo todo lo que estaba sucediendo desde arriba, como si ya hubiera muerto.

Morir no le daba miedo, de hecho le era totalmente indiferente. Lo veía como un tránsito que antes o después iba a tener que realizar, de modo que mejor era no temer a un proceso tan natural como era la muerte. Era ese pensamiento el que la animaba a caminar con la cabeza alta, manteniendo la máscara de falsa docilidad que se había puesto desde que se la llevaron a parte.

Su resignación ante la idea de morir aquella misma noche era reciente, a raíz de haber madurado bien el plan trazado. En un principio había contado con que, de conseguir efectuarlo, por simple que fuera, podría tener alguna opción, pero después de haber visto la ciega obediencia de aquellas personas mientras la preparaban, recitando con tono devoto las palabras de aquel malnacido, fue consciente de que, de conseguir lo que planeaba, acabarían con su vida. Pero por primera vez en su existencia, sacrificarse por otras personas no le importó mucho, sobre todo cuando vio que, tras ellas, las demás chicas eran sacadas a rastras al exterior.

Si había de ser sincera, dudaba que todos pudieran escapar con vida de allí, pero quería creer que algunos lo conseguirían, y eso le bastaba. Su mayor deseo era que Lysandro fuera uno de los que se salvasen, no por que sintiera algo especial por él, sino porque no olvidaba la deuda que aún tenía con él: la había salvado del lobo que intentó matarla y desde entonces no había cesado en su empeño por devolverle el favor. Tal vez esa noche lo conseguiría de una vez y se quedaría tranquila.

Las mujeres la condujeron a ella y a Avna hacia la misma explanada de tierra donde habían sido apresados cuando llegaron. A pesar de saber que era la misma, la luz que proyectaban las antorchas y las fogatas que habían encendido en la misma le daban un aire nuevo, amenazante, como si hubiera una especie de bestia acechando entre las sombras, dispuesta a saltar sobre las piezas de carne fresca que aquel culto fuera a ofrecerle.

No se sorprendió cuando la situaron en el centro de la misma, junto con Avna. Las antorchas iluminaban mortecinamente los rostros de los asistentes, un enjambre de locos sedientos de sangre que parecían dispuestos a disfrutar viendo cómo ella y Avna eran violadas. El odio que sintió fue tan repentino que sintió que su visión se volvía roja de la misma ira, pero se forzó a controlarse; necesitaba frialdad para ejecutar su treta.

Dejó vagar sus ojos por los asistentes y sintió una punzada de regocijo al ver, en un lateral del recinto y colocados en primera fila, bien vigilados, a los chicos. Su mirada se detuvo unos segundos sobre Lysandro, pero luego apartó el rostro de ellos, fijando su vista en el frente, en nada en concreto. No quería dar señales a nadie de lo que tenía en mente; sólo Avna era consciente de que tramaba algo y por el simple hecho de que ella debía colaborar pidiendo que Weasel fuera la primera elegida.

El murmullo que flotaba sobre los congregados fue silenciado rápidamente cuando el famoso padre Clark hizo acto de presencia, ataviado con una túnica blanca donde lucía el mismo símbolo de la estrella de ocho puntas que habían dibujado sobre las dos vírgenes. Weasel sintió deseos de vomitar al recordar que, si todo marchaba como debía, no tardaría en tenerle empujando entre sus piernas.

 _—"Piensa que es otra persona"_ —se dijo, obligándose a mantenerse serena — _"Piensa que no es él, puedes inventarte que es un hombre diferente, incluso algún personaje de un libro."_

—¡Hijos míos! —la voz de sapo de aquel hombre no ayudaba precisamente a crear la ilusión en su mente, pero Weasel se esforzó con todas sus ganas —¡El Creador nos ha brindado una época llena de dones! Primero los infieles fueron erradicados con la lluvia de fuego y ahora nos envía a estas dos elegidas para portar su semilla!

El bramido que siguió a sus palabras fue casi ensordecedor. Weasel se centró en llegar a ese lugar de su mente donde todo desaparecía y lo único que parecía real era todo aquello que ella se inventaba.

—¡Celebremos estos dones! —prosiguió, avanzando hacia las jóvenes con paso firme —¡Celebremos que la semilla del Creador pronto germinará en el vientre de estas infieles!

Avna dejó escapar un débil sollozo, Weasel fue capaz de escucharlo. Sintió deseos de decirle que no llorase, que se mantuviera alerta para, cuando llegase el momento, corriera con todas sus fuerzas. Sus manos estaban atadas, pero sus pies no tenían prisión alguna. Si por ella fuera, echaría a correr ahora mismo, con todas sus fuerzas, y no pararía hasta que su cuerpo colapsara por el agotamiento. Correría lejos, lejos, sin mirar atrás, sola o acompañada, le daba igual.

Observó que Clark se acercó primero a ella y tragó saliva. Eso quería decir que le quedaba menos de media hora de vida, pero no se arrendó ante ello. En su lugar dejó que las mujeres desataran las cuerdas de sus muñecas, que aquel tipejo la arrastrara hasta el centro de la explanada y la tirase al suelo con poca delicadeza, subiéndole la túnica hasta los muslos.

Cerró los ojos para no ver, para centrarse, pero a pesar de que se esforzaba en mantener su concentración, su cuerpo no podía dejar de sentir con tanta facilidad. Pudo notar las repugnantes manos de aquel hombre hurgando en su interior con ninguna delicadeza. Cuando la presión de sus dedos dejó de molestarla, supo que era el momento de crear su fantasía... claro que no tenía a muchos candidatos para semejante situación; había pasado casi toda su vida en el psiquiátrico, y los que había conocido cuando vivía con su familia no eran más que niños. No había muchas personas a la que ella estuviera dispuesta a pasar por un momento semejante... hasta que recordó el rostro acongojado de Lysandro antes, observándola desde la penumbra. Tal vez, sólo tal vez...

Pero no tuvo tiempo, pues todo fue demasiado rápido. Notó una fuerte intrusión en su interior que la hizo doblarse de dolor mientras dejaba escapar un alarido y su mente se quedaba en blanco, cruzada por un relámpago de agonía. No quería gritar, pero no podía evitarlo. Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de dolor, lágrimas que encendieron el fuego que siempre llevaba en su interior, un fuego alimentado por la rabia y el odio.

Se aferró a ese fuego con toda su alma, alimentándolo, dejando que la envolviera. Siempre se decía que en situaciones límites una persona podía encontrar fuerzas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, y a pesar de que era una chica escuálida, notó que la ira alimentaba sus brazos de tal modo que, si quisiera, podría aplastar rocas.

—¡Grita, infiel! —mascullaba el padre Clark sobre ella, sin dejar de empujar.

Fueron esas palabras el aliciente para que Weasel explotase, consumida por su ira. Con una fuerza que ni ella misma hubiera sospechado, cruzó sus piernas sobre el cuerpo del hombre, aprisionándole con las mismas, forzándole a quedarse inmóvil. Confiaba en que el gesto fuera visto desde fuera como un arrebato de deseo más que como una maniobra de inmovilización, cosa que realmente era.

Weasel abrió los ojos, cegada por el odio, dejando que este la condujera, como tenía planeado. No lo dudó un segundo a la hora de engarfiar sus dedos y engancharlos en los ojos del padre Clark, hundiéndolos. No paró, no paró, hasta que el hombre se retorció, apartándose de ella, momento en que dejó que la incercia que él usó para alejarse la impulsara hacia arriba, cayendo sobre él, sus rodillas sobre su garganta, apretando, apretando, hasta que notó que él se quedó completamente quieto bajo ella.

Un bramido siguió a aquella acción, pero Weasel sabía qué había que hacer ahora. Miró a Avna, que parecía petrificada, y apenas moviendo los labios, articuló una palabra: "corre".

No se molestó en ponerse en pie, en intentar hacer algo, era consciente de que vendrían a por ella y no tendría muchas opciones. Parecía que aquel grupo no había preparado objetos filosos para aquel ritual, por lo que seguramente su muerte sería más lenta que si tuvieran a mano un cuchillo. Notó una miríada de manos posarse sobre su cuerpo, dispuestas a matarla, pero entonces un olor acre mordió su nariz, un olor que se fue haciendo más y más intenso.

—¡Fuego! —gritó alguien, grito que pronto empezó a ser coreado —¡Se queman las construcciones!

La presión de las manos fue soltándose poco a poco de ella, hasta que una mano, más firme que las anteriores, la aferró por el antebrazo, tirando de ella, alejándola de aquel grupo.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado. La verdad es que quería explorar un poco los sentimientos de algunos personajes ante la idea de una muerte más que segura, sobre todo en el caso de Weasel.**

 **Si os ha gustado, dejad un review, ¡que son gratis!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Si bien la semana pasada publiqué antes de lo normal, esta me he retrasado un poquito. ¿El motivo? Ha empezado el curso de chino y como supondréis, es un idioma que requiere tiempo y dedicación. De hecho esta semana también empiezan mi curso de escritura creativa (sep, quiero ser escritora y ahora que he terminado la carrera estoy formándome como loca para conseguirlo) y la academia para poder acreditar el C1 de inglés (ojalá fuera el C2, pero como no me dejaban presentarme por no tener el C1, tengo que sacarme primero ese -.-). ¿Qué quiero decir con todo esto? Pues que, si bien ya he terminado mis estudios como tales, este año sigo formándome, por lo que con el comienzo de las clases tengo menos tiempo para actualizar, de modo que los caps de mis fics pueden retrasarse un día o dos. Pero calma, que esto no significa que las historias vayan a quedarse en hiatus.**

* * *

Cuando los últimos rayos de sol desaparecieron, Nathaniel y Karim proseguían con su peculiar búsqueda. La linterna que habían encontrado no alumbraba demasiado, pero les permitía poder ver por dónde pisaban. Aquella zona, alejada de la ciudad, parecía el típico lugar que se sumía en las tinieblas cuando caía la noche, oscuridad que sólo rompían las luces de las casas. Pero claro, después de todo lo sucedido no era de extrañar que las casas estuvieran abandonadas, por lo que alguna referencia lumínica era casi imposible.

Aunque esto último a Nathaniel parecía ponerlo de buen humor. Cuando comenzó a irse la luz, se lo señaló a Karim con un entusiasmo que ella, en un principio, no logró comprender del todo.

—¿No has pensado en que, si esa niña habita con su familia o lo que sea en una de estas casas, tendrán luz? No me refiero a luz eléctrica, puede que usen velas o similar —dijo con calma, sin dejar de caminar, alumbrando el camino con el foco de la linterna, aunque cuidando que este no se convirtiera en una señal de su posición. Se había contagiado del recelo de Karim y no quería que nadie que rondase por la zona supiera dónde se encontraba —Sea cual sea el método que usen, se notará cuando no haya luz, de tal modo que sólo tendremos que seguirlo.

Karim no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir para luego continuar caminando al ritmo impuesto. Sentía una ligera opresión en el pecho, una sensación de que iban a meterse en la boca del lobo. Si por ella fuera, se daría la vuelta y saldría corriendo lo más lejos de aquella zona, pero no se atrevía por el simple hecho de que era consciente de que, si bien ella tenía esa opción, probablemente los demás no contarían con esa libertad. No dejaba de recriminarse su silencio cuando se encontraron con aquella niña, debería haber dicho algo, lo que fuera, a modo de advertencia. Sin embargo, se había quedado callada como si tal cosa. Si pudiera volver atrás...

Esos pensamientos siguieron rondando por su cabeza, pero cuando Nathaniel se detuvo en seco, haciendo que ella, despistada como iba, casi se chocara con él, fueron cortados de raíz. El chico no dijo nada, simplemente señaló hacia delante, a un conjunto de construcciones (o al menos eso creía ella que era) que brillaban a lo lejos, pobremente iluminadas. Si Nathaniel andaba en lo cierto con su teoría, los habían encontrado.

* * *

La vida de Nina se había convertido en una rutina demasiado monótona desde hacía un par de años. Hasta ese momento había vivido en la ciudad con su familia, pero desde que su madre y su padre se divorciaron la cosa comenzó a caer poco a poco. Primero su madre se mudó a un piso más pequeño, pues no podía con los gastos que originaban la vivienda; luego, comenzó a caer lentamente en una depresión. Nina recordaba bien cómo había intentado ayudar a su madre, el modo en el que trató por todos los medios que ella pudiera salir adelante, pero de nada sirivió: ni los médicos ni los intentos de su hija sacaron a la mujer de su prisión mental.

Nina siempre maldeciría el día en el que, mientras intentaba arrastrar a su madre por una de las calles aledañas a su nueva vivienda, tratando de que al menos intentase buscar un trabajo, se encontraron con una mujer vestida de una forma muy peculiar, con un vestido hasta media pierna de color ocre y de corte anticuado, que pregonaba a voz en grito que el final del mundo se acercaba y que sólo los que abrazasen la fe verdadera serían salvados. Su madre, desesperada como estaba, se puso a hablar con aquella mujer y poco a poco su rostro fue mutando de expresión. Las palabras que la extraña usaban, que hablaban sobre una comunidad donde todo el mundo era cuidado y feliz y la cual podría proteger a sus miembros cuando la Tierra fuera arrasada por el Creador, le dieron algo a lo que aferrarse. A los pocos días su madre la sacó de la cama, la hizo ponerse el vestido más sencillo que encontró por la casa y ambas abandonaron la ciudad en dirección a las granjas que salpicaban las colinas que la rodeaban. Cuando al entrar en una de ellas Nina vio aquellos mensajes pintados en las paredes y a toda aquella gente vestida del mismo modo que la mujer que se encontraron, supo que se habían metido en un callejón sin salida.

Decidió que resistirse era inútil: el primer día el líder de aquella especie de secta, un hombre que respondía al nombre de padre Clark, azotó a las dos recién llegadas sin piedad alguna, para luego cortarles el cabello y darles sendos vestidos, iguales que los de las demás. "El castigo es una advertencia" había dicho él "para que os hagáis a la idea de cómo será la ira del Creador si osáis marcharos". Les asignaron una cama a cada una en un dormitorio comunal donde se alojaban las mujeres solteras y desde entonces habían tenido que trabajar, cuidando de los trigales que rodeaban las construcciones, confeccionando nuevas prendas, o incluso (Nina siempre deseaba vomitar cuando le tocaba tal cosa) ayudando en los rituales que se celebraban mensualmente. A veces el padre Clark seleccionaba a algunas vírgenes que vivían en la comunidad y las desvirgaba, diciendo que ellas serían las encargadas de repoblar el mundo en un futuro. Nina se había librado hasta la fecha, fingiendo ser más joven de lo que era en realidad, pero era consciente de que antes o después le tocaría pasar por ese trance. Otras veces, las celebraciones eran mucho más retorcidas, con sacrificios u ofrendas de sangre.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la horrenda monotonía en la que fue cayendo, una monotonía con olor a vísceras y podredumbre, todo se quebró cuando Martha apareció seguida de aquel grupo de extraños. Nina había acudido a la explanada principal, como todos los demás, y tuvo que contenerse demasiado para no soltar un grito que la delatara. Entre los "capturados" se encontraba alguien que ella conocía muy bien: Lysandro, un chico algo mayor que ella y por el que siempre había sentido admiración, considerándose su mayor fan (aunque a él nunca le había hecho especial gracia tal cosa, siempre se lo había dejado claro pero ella no cesaba en su empeño).

Por los rumores que corrían entre las demás mujeres, supo que dos de las chicas apresadas, ambas vírgenes, serían "bendecidas" aquella noche y que, seguramente, luego usarían a los demás como sacrificios para honrar al Creador por la tormenta de fuego que desató en el nido de pecado que era la ciudad. Nina nunca podría olvidar lo que vio el día del ataque, la luz, las nubes negras que la siguieron, y la procesión de heridos que pudo percibir poco después, desde lo más alto de las construcciones, cuando vio a un río de personas quemadas intentar salir de la ciudad.

La mera idea de que alguien quisiera usar a Lysandro como sacrificio le daba escalofríos. No había dejado de pensar en él durante todo el tiempo que había pasado encerrada en aquella especie de granja. ¿Se acordaría de ella? ¿La echaría en falta o simplemente su ausencia le habría pasado desapercibida? Por unos momentos sintió deseos de tirarse a sus brazos, diciéndole lo contenta que estaba de volver a verle...

A pesar de la prohibición que había sobre acercarse a los prisioneros, Nina decidió arriesgarse. Iba a intentar salvar a Lysandro y puede que este, agradecido, la llevase consigo para alejarla de todo aquello, seguro que sí. Aprovechando su escasa estatura, no tuvo problemas en colarse en el granero donde tenían recluídos a los chicos, le bastó con usar una trampilla que había en la puerta de atrás, seguramente colocada ahí cuando todo aquello era realmente una granja, y luego arrastrarse entre los montones de paja. Su cabello rubio y su vestido ocre le ayudaron a camuflarse un poco mejor. Entre aquellos montones pudo escuchar la conversación de los chicos, pero sólo un dato quedó grabado en su cabeza: Lysandro había perdido la memoria.

Por un segundo, tuvo el deseo de hacerle creer que ella había sido su novia en el pasado para que la ayudase con más ímpetu, pero la idea le produjo una sensación extraña. Si le engañaba de ese modo, ¿no sería eso igual que forzarle a quererla? Nina deseaba que Lysandro se enamorase de ella, cierto, pero por su propia voluntad, no forzándole. Pero a pesar de todo, seguía dispuesta a arriesgarse.

* * *

Karim no dejó de temblar mientras se arrastraba junto con Nathaniel por la plantación, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. La sensación de peligro iba en aumento, pero no se atrevía a avisar a su compañero, más que nada porque eso supondría hablar y temía hacer ruido. Siendo ella la más ágil de los dos iba en cabeza, arrastrándose como una serpiente, forzando cada centímetro de su cuerpo para no hacer el más mínimo sonido.

Conforme avanzaban, escuchaban algunas voces, seguramente de personas que rondaban por el lugar. Cuando escuchaba algún sonido, Karim se detenía, agudizando el oído. Fue de ese modo que consiguió enterarse de que esa noche usarían a dos de las infieles para celebrar un ritual, información que hizo que su sangre se helase. No quería ni pensar en qué les iban a hacer. Dicha información la hizo querer ir más deprisa, ver el lugar, sospesar sus opciones. Obstinada como era, volvió a avanzar, notando detrás de si los progresos de Nathaniel, algo más grande (y por tanto más ruidoso) que ella.

No se detuvo hasta que llegaron al final de la plantación, que colindaba con unos edificios que parecían haber visto tiempos mejores. Nathaniel, que tampoco había perdido palabra alguna de todo lo que se había ido hablando a su alrededor, parecía algo preocupado mientras observaba la zona. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una serie de bidones rojos que había contra una de las paredes de madera. Picado por la curiosidad, tomó uno, el más cercano, y lo destapó, olfateando su contenido. El fuerte olor de la gasolina mordió su nariz. No entendía del todo qué hacían esos bidones llenos de ese líquido en aquel lugar, pero no tuvo que darle muchas vueltas para saberlo. Desde donde se encontraba pudo ver a un grupo de personas transportando bidones como los que había allí, los cuales vaciaron sobre una pila de leña a la que luego prendieron fuego. Usaban la gasolina a modo de potenciador para sus hogueras. Tal vez lo que quisieran hacer con las chicas era quemarlas, de ahí que usaran tanto combustible...

—Ve a por los demás —escuchó que uno de ellos le decía a otro —Es la hora de la ceremonia.

Nathaniel alzó una ceja, volviendo a contemplar los bidones y luego a Karim. La chica había tomado en una de las granjas previas un paquete de cerillas, por si no daban con nada mejor. Intentar salvar a los demás sin una distracción iba a ser complicado, pero allí contaban con todo lo necesario: edificios de madera que arderían bien, una serie de bidones llenos de combustible y una pequeña cerilla que iniciara el infierno. Esbozó una sonrisa cómplice hacia Karim, señalando el bidón más cercano y ella pareció leerle la mente, pues extrajo de su bolsillo la pequeña caja y le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

A la luz de las hogueras, el rostro de Nina parecía el de una muerta. Se había acercado lo máximo posible a los prisioneros masculinos, aprovechando que todo el mundo estaba pendiente de las dos jóvenes vestidas con las túnicas ceremoniales que habían colocado en el centro de la explanada. Sabía lo que estaba por venir, de modo que decidió aprovechar el momento de histeria colectiva que habría cuando ambas chicas hubieran sido fecundadas para llevar a cabo su plan. Era algo muy simple, soltar las ataduras de las manos de Lysandro y luego, sin pararse a pensar, tirar de él y hacerle correr hacia el trigal. Entre las plantaciones pondrían ocultarse mejor para luego ir avanzando hacia la salida. Los demás estarían tan enfrascados en sus rituales que ni se darían cuenta.

Con la cabeza gacha y valiéndose de nuevo de su pequeña estatura, se abrió paso a codazos hasta que pudo colocarse al lado de Lysandro. El chico no se molestó en dirigirle ni una mirada, pues no dejaba de observar hacia delante, viendo como el padre Clark tomaba a una de las vírgenes y la tiraba al suelo. Nina deslizó una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su vestido, palpando el mango del cuchillo que había robado en la cocina. No era gran cosa, pero bastaría para cortar la cuerda.

Sin embargo, su plan cuidadosamente tramado no tardó en irse al traste. La virgen, una chica pelirroja que parecía algo ida, de repente pareció volverse loca; se había logrado situar encima del padre Clark y comenzó a clavarle los dedos en los ojos mientras se apoyaba con todo su peso contra su garganta. ¿Acaso esa chica lo estaba matando? Nina, a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar unirse a la perplejidad de los demás seguidores de aquel hombre. Sin embargo, cuando el resto de los presentes cayó en la histeria al ver que esa infiel había terminado con su líder, Nina se valió de la confusión para cortar la cuerda que ataba las manos del chico.

—¡Corre! —exclamó, empujándole hacia el trigal. Pero él parecía catatónico, sus ojos aún fijos en la chica pelirroja que desaparecía tras una turba enfurecida.

Un olor a quemado comenzó a hacerse patente. Nina alzó los ojos hacia los edificios y observó, atónita, como unas llamas se alzaban de los mismos, devorándolos como si se encontrasen hambrientas. El chico también pareció percatarse, pues apartó a Nina de un empujón y corrió hacia el centro de la explanada, donde se encontraba aún la chica pelirroja. La otra virgen había desaparecido, seguramente correría aprovechándose de la confusión.

* * *

Lysandro no entendía del todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Primero había visto a aquel indeseable violar a Weasel, pero luego ésta le había dado la vuelta a la situación y lo había matado en un alarde de valentía y estupidez. Justo en el momento en el que el hombre soltaba su último aliento, notó que alguien cortaba la cuerda que ataba sus manos y le empujaba, como si quisiera que huyese. Pero no se sentía capaz, no viendo como los demás iban a por la pelirroja, seguramente a matarla. ¿Sería ella consciente de lo que había hecho o simplemente fue un acto reflejo? ¿Cómo suponerlo? La mente de Weasel era tan obtusa que siempre le resultaba una incógnita lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

Sin embargo, siguiendo un impulso que no supo de dónde venía, prefirió correr hacia ella cuando olió el fuego, que hacia la salida. No supo qué hacían sus compañeros, sólo que quería salvarla. El fuego parecía un regalo caído del cielo, y él no pensaba desaprovecharlo. Apartó a la gente que la rodeaba, que intentaba acabar con ella, y la sujetó por un brazo, tirando de ella, llevándosela. La gente parecía tan ida que no encontró resistencia al tirar de la chica. La joven salió de aquella especie de piña, su rostro descompuesto, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, la túnica que la cubría manchada de su propia sangre y restos de tierra. Ella le observó, completamente ida, pero luego una chispa de vivacidad brilló en sus ojos.

—Hay que correr —dijo simplemente.

Lysandro tiró de ella hacia el trigal. Sabía que ahora era una tontería buscar a los demás, sobre todo por la confusión que reinaba. Lo único que podían hacer era correr y confiar en la suerte.

* * *

 **Quería profundizar en cómo Nathaniel y Karim lograron prepararlo todo, además de explicar el motivo por el que Lysandro pudo tirar de Weasel cuando en teoría tenía las manos atadas. También quería meter a Nina y aquí me pareció que encajaba, de hecho de no ser por ella la cosa habría acabado de otra manera.**

 **Sé que todo ahora mismo es un caos, y es precisamente lo que quiero: que todo sea tan confuso que puedan valerse de esa confusión para escapar.**

 **Y como digo siempre, si os ha gustado, ¡dejad un review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Como ya vengo diciendo desde hace un tiempo, este fic está por terminar, de hecho creo que este cap va a ser el último del arco de la secta para ya luego dar paso a la conclusión del fic. De hecho este mes va a hacer medio año desde que empecé a subirlo, de modo que creo que ya toca finalizarlo.**

* * *

Los pies de Avna se posaban sobre el suelo pero ella no sentía la tierra bajo sus pies. A su lado notaba las respiraciones agitadas de Eider y Ella, que corrían a su lado. Era complicado mantener la velocidad con las manos atadas, pero parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo en forzar sus piernas para intentar paliar ese problema. A su alrededor se extendía el trigal, pero por suerte las espigas habían crecido tanto que lograban ocultarlas. De todos modos no sabían si estaban siendo perseguidas, pues la mayoría de los miembros de aquella secta se habían abalanzado sobre Weasel o habían ido a tratar de apagar el fuego que se había declarado.

Pensar en la chica pelirroja le produjo a Avna una cierta punzada de remordimiento por no haber intentado tirar de ella también, pero no había podido evitar seguir al pie de la letra su última orden: "corre". Eider y Ella, aprovechando la confusión y su cercanía a la posición de la joven, habían aprovechado para huir también.

No sabían nada de los demás, simplemente corrían. Eran como animales asustados que tratasen de huir de un depredador dispuesto a devorarlos, por lo que a pesar del dolor en sus costillas por el esfuerzo que estaban realizando, se obligaban a correr. Cada paso que daban las hacía acercarse a la salida, la cual con un poco de suerte no estaría vigilada.

Avna sintió una arcada, pero trató por todos los medios de ignorarla. Estaba agotada por la pérdida de sangre y por las experiencias vividas, y su cuerpo se encontraba al límite de sus fuerzas. Lo que más deseaba era pararse hasta que dejara de sentir náuseas, pero no olvidaba que detenerse podría suponer que fuera atrapada. Aunque había cierta relación de camaradería con las demás chicas, en aquella situación dudaba que se detuvieran a esperarla. No lo habían hecho con Weasel y ella no sería una excepción.

Sin embargo, por muy cabezota que fuese, su cuerpo se negaba a seguir. Le fallaron las rodillas y cayó al suelo, apoyada sobre sus manos atadas para, un segundo después, vomitar lo poco que le quedaba en el estómago de pura extenuación. La bilis le dejó un regusto amargo cuando se levantó a trancas y barrancas, pisando su propio charco de vómito. Prefería estar sucia y seguir viva, que ponerse delicada y acabar de nuevo en el mismo lugar del que había salido.

Eider, no muy lejos de Avna, la miraba con cierta aprensión. Le gustaría ayudarla, pero sus manos atadas le impedían cualquier gesto de ayuda. Correr era su única opción en esos momentos. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Ella también parecía cansada, pero más que dispuesta a seguir avanzando. Si tan sólo supieran que los demás estarían bien... no podía olvidar que los chicos se habían quedado atrás, y no sabía si conseguirían escapar del mismo modo que ellas.

Se forzó en no pensar en eso mientras continuaba corriendo. En esos momentos debía centrarse en intentar escapar.

* * *

Nathaniel no sabía si había sido buena idea alejarse de todo el barullo que habían desatado, pero Karim parecía negarse a hacer otra cosa que no fuera marcharse de aquel lugar y esperar. Cuando él se había quejado ella se limitó a decirle que no lograrían mucho acercándose a la multitud, que su función no era rescatarles, sino crear una distracción que les permitiera escapar.

Si bien en un principio había tenido ganas de rebatir su opinión, finalmente acabó plegándose a aquel plan, sobre todo cuando recordó que, en lo que se refería a presentimientos, Karim solía acertar. Lo había hecho con aquella niña y también cuando le apremiaba diciendo que le daba la impresión de que los demás estaban en peligro, por lo que mejor no arriesgarse.

En cuanto Karim arrojó la cerilla encendida, echaron a correr sin mirar atrás. Lo único que podían hacer ahora era ocultarse cerca de la entrada a aquel terreno y mantenerse alertas por si alguien salía del mismo. No sabían si perseguirían a los demás o si en el caos desatado podrían escapar sin problemas, pero otra cosa no podían hacer.

—Hemos tenido demasiada suerte hasta ahora —había dicho Nathaniel en un momento, mientras seguían corriendo, las puertas de la verja que cercaba aquel lugar ya comenzaban a hacerse visibles —Tal vez hayamos agotado el cupo.

—O tal vez no —fue la respuesta —¿Por qué habrían de cambiar las cosas justo ahora?

Nathaniel no quiso contestar, deseando que la corazonada de Karim volviera a ser cierta. Hasta la fecha nunca se había equivocado.

* * *

Avna volvió a caer una vez más, pero en esta ocasión sus piernas se negaron a levantarla. No sabía cuanto quedaba para poder escapar, el trigal le parecía interminable, una especie de laberinto del que no podrían salir jamás. Sin apenas referencias y con el miedo como hostigador, ninguna de ellas se había molestado en comprobar la dirección en la que corrían. A sus espaldas el resplandor del fuego servía como punto de referencia, pero perfectamente podían haberse despistado y estar moviéndose en círculos, con el fuego siempre detrás. ¿Y si se había extendido y eso había descolocado aún más las escasas señales que tenían?

—¡Vamos, tenemos que seguir! —la voz de Ella sonaba apremiante. Avna no podía verla, pero sabía que seguramente tendría el rostro descompuesto, de hecho su respiración sonaba agitada.

Trató de levantarse, pero su cuerpo se negó. Las piernas le dolían como si alguien le estuviera aplicando en las mismas descargas eléctricas. Eider, que también se había detenido, se acercó a ella con gesto apurado, poniendo ante su rostro sus manos atadas.

—Escúchame Avna —su voz sonaba apremiante —No sé si dispondremos de tiempo, pero debemos intentarlo. ¿Tienes buenos dientes?

Avna la miró sin comprender nada. La joven dejó escapar un bufido, seguramente exasperada.

—Muerde la cuerda —se limitó a decir —Si la desgastas lo suficiente podré sacar las manos y soltaros a vosotras; podríamos intentar cargar contigo entre Ella y yo de tener las manos libres. Ya hemos dejado atrás a demasiada gente —añadió con una extraña tristeza en la voz. Avna no podía ver bien su rostro en la penumbra, pero juraría que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Tragó saliva. Si quería vivir, la idea que Eider estaba aportando era su única opción, por mucho que no le hiciera especial gracia. Cerró los ojos y clavó los dientes en la soga, mordiendo, mordiendo, mordiendo. Tenía la boca seca debido a todo lo vivido, por lo que aquella cuerda no hacía más que acentuar su sed, pero decidió ignorarla. Mordió como un animal, clavando sus dientes lo máximo posible, notando los filamentos que componían la soga hundirse en sus encías y haciendo que la boca le supiera a sangre. En un momento dado apartó el rostro a un lado y escupió, para luego proseguir. Le daba igual el dolor de sus dientes, la sangre que llenaba su boca, lo único que quería era sobrevivir.

Cuando sintió que no podía más, la cuerda cayó al suelo y Eider alzó sus manos, ya libres.

—Rápido Ella, déjame que te desate —dijo poniéndose manos a la obra al mismo tiempo que hablaba. Cada segundo contaba.

* * *

Nina no sabía el motivo por el que corría tras Lysandro y aquella chica, pero los estaba siguiendo como una especie de sombra a través de los cultivos. La pareja era veloz, pero ella confiaba en sus capacidades, siempre había sido una buena corredora y le daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento los alcanzaría, aunque no tenía del todo claro lo que haría una vez que estuviera a su altura. Había decidido seguirlos por un simple impulso, un impulso que ahora comenzaba a encontrar estúpido.

No sabía si ellos estaban hablando, pero le daba la impresión de que no habían cruzado palabra alguna desde que se alejaron de la explanada, internándose en el trigal. Seguramente habían tomado ese camino con la esperanza de no ser vistos, cosa que pasaría si se hubieran atrevido a salir por el camino de tierra apisonada que servía de entrada al terreno.

Corrió más deprisa, tratando de darles alcance, cuando un sonido a su espalda hizo que se detuviera. Una figura negra pasó por su lado, en su mano pudo percibir el brillo del metal bajo la mortecina luz de la luna. No le hizo falta más de un segundo para saber que esa persona, fuera quien fuese, iba a atacar a los prófugos. ¿Y si osaba hacerle daño a Lysandro? Nina jamás podría perdonarse que le pasara algo, sobre todo si eso había sido por su culpa.

Nunca supo de dónde sacó el impulso para dar aquel salto, para interponerse entre la figura oscura y los dos que huían. Simplemente supo que, de repente, se encontró justo en medio en el momento preciso en el que aquel miembro del culto lanzaba el cuchillo contra ellos pero acababa hundiéndose en su pecho. Lo último que Nina vio antes de que todo se volviera negro fue el rostro macilento de su madre.

* * *

Correr no era un desafío para Kentin ni para Castiel y Armin. Al haber estado completamente inmóviles durante su peculiar cautiverio, se sentían lo suficientemente fuertes como para poder escapar. Por eso se habían atrevido a correr por el camino, sin internarse en el trigal. Confiaban en que la oscuridad los haría indetectables en cuanto hubieran recorrido unos cuantos metros, además de que era el camino más rápido para salir de allí.

No se atrevía a pensar en las chicas, sobre todo porque se sentía mal al haber echado a correr sin mirar atrás. En su mente no dejaba de recordar las palabras de Lysandro, diciendo que, mientras algunos de ellos lograran sobrevivir, él se sentiría feliz. ¿Pensarían las chicas del mismo modo?

Casi alcanzaban la puerta, cuando un rumor de pasos procedentes del trigal le hizo detenerse, quizás por mera inercia. Atado como estaba, no se sentía capaz de defenderse, pero confiaba en sus piernas; a las malas siempre podría morder o dar patadas.

Pero al final no fue necesario nada de eso. Una extraña figura hizo su aparición entre las plantaciones, haciendo que la sangre se le helase por un momento, pero cuando finalmente se acercó más pudo ver que se trataban de tres personas que conocía muy bien. Ella, Eider y Avna; las dos primeras sosteniendo a la última entre ellas. Las tres parecían casi a punto de caer presas del agotamiento, pero estaban allí. También habían logrado escapar.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó el chico castaño. No quería pararse, no quería perder más tiempo. Las chicas parecían haber conseguido librarse de sus ataduras, pero teniendo en cuenta la cercanía de la salida daba igual que ellos siguieran atados un poco más. Lo más importante ahora era motivarlas para que lograran abandonar aquel lugar.

...aunque le doliera dejar a Lysandro y a Weasel atrás.

* * *

 **Iba a ser más largo, pero entonces se me iba a quedar un cap cojo, de modo que de momento lo dejamos aquí, que tengo muchas cosas que hacer T.T**

 **Y como digo siempre, si os ha gustado, ¡dejad un review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Con este cap se termina el arco de la secta y da comienzo el último de todos, en el que se plantea el final de la situación (y en el que los personajes se terminarán de acercar, tranquilos que os veo venir). La verdad es que tengo ya ganas de finalizar el fic, pues como ya he dicho considero que ha durado bastante y tengo otros fics en el tintero que quiero que vean la luz y que de momento no salen porque este tiene un puesto fijo en el calendario de actualización. Y sin más...**

* * *

Jeanne debía admitir que la vida no siempre la había tratado bien. Desde pequeña vivió situaciones difíciles como criarse en una familia con pocos recursos, quedarse embarazada relativamente joven (teniendo que abandonar sus estudios superiores para poder cuidar a su hija) ser abandonada por su pareja... pero nada de eso se podía comparar a lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos mientras sostenía a duras penas el cuerpo de su hija en brazos, suplicándole que no la dejara.

No entendía por que las cosas seguían yendo tan mal cuando, en teoría, al haberse unido al culto del padre Clark todo debería haber mejorado. Él le había asegurado que a todos aquellos que siguieran las indicaciones del Creador que él transmitía nunca volverían a padecer, de hecho ese había sido el motivo por el que Jeanne se había unido a aquella especie de secta. Quería tener la vida que nunca le habían permitido, tanto para ella como para su hija. Sin embargo, ese hombre que parecía ser la clave para su felicidad ahora estaba muerto por culpa de aquella perra infiel, y también por causa de esa última había atacado a Nina.

—¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo? —inquirió la mujer, observando con gesto desquiciado el cadáver de la adolescente. Justo en el centro del pecho se extendía una mancha oscura, la sangre que brotaba de la herida que debería haber matado a la infiel, no a ella. Antes del ritual escuchó decir a una de las mujeres que estuvo preparando a las vírgenes que la chica pelirroja parecía tener un demonio dentro cuando la apresaron, pues no dudó en atacar, aunque luego fue calmándose, volviéndose la más mansa de las dos seleccionadas. Tras todo lo que había pasado Jeanne tenía claro que esa endemoniada no se había amansado, simplemente había fingido siguiendo algún plan que habría trazado, probablemente tal y como al final sucedió.

No había corrido hacia el incendio que se había declarado tan oportunamente como el resto de los miembros del culto, de hecho le llamaba la atención que nadie se hubiera parado a pensar en que era demasiada casualidad que justamente cuando iban a fecundar a las vírgenes los edificios estallasen en llamas. Se había quedado, intentando matar a la pelirroja, pero la maldita chica había conseguido escapar ayudada por otro de los infieles que la había sacado de la marea humana que pensaba aplastarla. Pero por mucho que corrieran, Jeanne pensaba llegar antes. Siempre llevaba encima un cuchillo de cocina por si era necesario y en ese momento no podía menos que alegrarse de haber sido tan previsora. Vengaría la muerte del padre Clark asesinando a aquella diablesa pelirroja.

Salió en persecución de aquellos prófugos, cuchillo en alto, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en el empeño. Por mucho que ellos fueran más jóvenes, se encontraban agotados, especialmente la chica, pero ella se sentía en plenitud, impulsada por la rabia que sentía. Cuando los tenía a tiro, alzó el cuchillo, dispuesta a dejarse caer sobre ellos como un ángel vengador, pero en lugar de atravesarles, fue el cuerpo de su hija, surgido de la nada, quien interceptó el ataque.

Le costó asimilar lo que había sucedido, más que nada porque su mente se negaba a aceptarlo. Aquello no podía estar pasando, era simplemente imposible, pues no entendía por que Nina había actuado así. Su hija, entre sus brazos, respiraba más y más entrecortadamente, murmurando algo que no conseguía escuchar. Fuera lo que fuese que Nina quería decir, murió sin poder transmitirlo.

Depositó el cadáver de la joven en el suelo con mucho cuidado; después volvería a por él, pero ahora más que nunca debía matar a aquellos infieles que habían vuelto a traer la desgracia sobre ella.

Y no pensaba detenerse por nada del mundo.

* * *

Karim se negaba a moverse, haciendo oídos sordos de las palabras de los demás. Salvo Weasel y Lysandro, los demás miembros del grupo acababan de salir por las puertas de aquellos campos, pareciendo más una procesión de aparecidos por el estado en que se encontraban que los que ella recordaba, pero vivos a fin de cuentas. Kentin, que al parecer volvía a liderarlos, parecía algo preocupado pero determinado al mismo tiempo cuando dijo que debían continuar, que los otros dos seguramente no habrían conseguido escapar.

—Yo creo que están de camino —había dicho Karim con firmeza cuando los demás decidieron continuar avanzando, queriendo dejar a aquel grupo de locos lo más lejos posible.

—Karim, Weasel mató al líder de esos locos —repuso Avna con el tono más calmo que podía tener en esa situación —¿Acaso crees que van a dejarla vivir? Lo más probable es que ya se encuentre muerta —añadió con cierto temblor en la voz. Aunque Weasel nunca había sido santo de su devoción, comenzaba a verla bajo otra perspectiva después de lo sucedido. No todo el mundo decide convertirse en un cebo para dejar escapar a los demás y, aunque dudaba que el gesto de la pelirroja hubiera sido por causas altruistas, debía agradecerle que la hubiese librado de pasar por el trance de la violación. No merecía morir así, pero supuso que ella, probablemente, debía de ser consciente de lo que pasaría —Y si Lysandro decidió ayudarla seguramente corrió el mismo destino —añadió.

Pero Karim negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no me muevo hasta que aparezcan —repuso.

Decidieron esperar unos diez minutos, no más, los necesarios para poder recuperarse de la carrera entre el trigal para luego volver a correr hasta que el sol les obligara a detenerse. Si en ese lapso de tiempo no aparecían, se marcharían aunque tuvieran que ir con Karim a cuestas.

Pero no fue necesario todo eso. Apenas un par de minutos después de que comenzaran a contar el tiempo, el sonido de dos pares de pies les hizo tensarse, esperando algún ataque. Pero cuando por la puerta apareció Lysandro tirando de Weasel no pudieron menos que sentirse tanto aliviados como sorprendidos. Que ellos hubieran conseguido sobrevivir era, cuanto menos, improbable.

—¿Pero qué...? —masculló Castiel, ganándose de paso una mirada algo pagada de si misma por parte de Karim.

—Os lo dije —señaló con cierto orgullo —Os dije que estaban vivos.

* * *

A pesar de que hacía mucho que no corría, Jeanne se sentía mejor de lo esperado mientras avanzaba. Si tan sólo pudiera darles alcance de una vez, antes de que cruzasen la puerta... no es que no pudiera salir, de hecho ahora que el padre Clark había muerto dudaba que se castigara a los que osasen abandonar el recinto, pero si por un casual ese par se encontraba con los demás, sería más complicado si en lugar de enfrentarse a dos se enfrentaba a un grupo de ocho, que eran los que capturaron en la tarde.

De todos modos, en el fondo le daba igual morir, sobre todo ahora que su líder y su hija habían fallecido. Lo único que quería era matar a la zorra infiel que había causado tantas desgracias, vengar que ella matase a esas dos personas (ya fuera directa o indirectamente). Luego, ya vería qué pasaría.

Cuchillo en mano, se quedó en el trigal, observando que aquellos dos cruzaban la entrada y unos metros más lejos, junto con los demás que se encontraban allí, se detenían. Jeanne pudo reconocer en la penumbra el brillo de la túnica blanca de la otra virgen; la luz de la luna reflejaba bien en el blanco y convertía a esas dos chicas en unos objetivos muy claros.

Decidió no esperar, no tomar más tiempo del necesario. Se abalanzó hacia el grupo, cuchillo en alto, sus ojos fijos en la pelirroja, pero un grito de alguien alertó a la maldita infiel, haciendo que se lanzase a un lado, esquivándola por los pelos. Pero le dio igual, de esa no se escapaba. La mataría, la iba a matar, y eso nadie se lo iba a impedir.

El tiempo pareció congelarse en su avance mientras que cambiaba de dirección, buscando a la chica. Su ropa brillaba tanto con esa luz que era fácilmente identificable. Un cuchillazo y listo, le cortaría la garganta o simplemente le atravesaría el pecho, a fin de cuentas le daba igual mientras ella muriese. Notaba movimientos a su alrededor, seguramente los demás intentaban atraparla, pero el odio le daba fuerzas, de tal modo que no sentía que consiguieran detenerla. Sólo tenía ojos para el demonio pelirrojo que se retorcía como una anguila, esquivando sus ataques. Que lo hiciera cuanto quisiese, pero antes o después acabaría cayendo.

Desesperada, embistió con el cuchillo con tanta fuerza que el arma se le escapó de entre los dedos, saliendo disparada hacia un lado y cayendo al suelo con un ruido metálico. A Jeanne le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que pasó entre que el objeto tocó el suelo y la otra virgen, la del pelo morado, lo tomó con rapidez para luego, sin dudarlo ni un momento, clavárselo en el costado una y otra vez, una y otra vez...

Su cuerpo colapsó mientras que comenzaba a notar mucho frío y un ejército de manos (¿o eran solo dos?) caer sobre ella como cuchillas de hielo.

* * *

Ella sentía deseos de llorar, pero seguía trotando, como el resto del grupo. Después de que Avna y Weasel lograran reducir a aquella mujer con ojos de loca que había intentado matar a esta última. La dejaron en la carretera, sin molestarse en apartar los restos, para luego empezar a correr siguiendo la dirección opuesta a la ciudad. Si bien querían abandonar aquel lugar por ser el más obvio donde, si los buscaban, les encontrarían, decidieron seguirla confiando en que avanzarían más por ella que por los campos, además de que, como bien dijo Kentin, seguramente pensarían que se habrían ocultado por los alrededores antes de pensar en que seguían corriendo.

Avna y Weasel eran las únicas que no habían podido mantener el ritmo. La primera no se encontraba bien desde que lograron escapar y llevaba casi toda la noche siendo cargada por Castiel, que se la había echado a la espalda sin mediar palabra. Weasel resisitó un tiempo, pero cuando finalmente cayó al suelo desmayada de agotamiento fue Lysandro quien hizo lo propio con ella. A nadie le sorprendió que ellas no hubieran podido resistir; los cortes que tenían en sus brazos daban pruebas de que habían pasado por un trance peor que el de los demás.

No sabía el tiempo que llevaban corriendo, de hecho sus piernas comenzaban a dolerle horrores, pero Rafaella no dijo queja alguna, pues si Avna y Weasel no se habían quejado, ella bien podía aguantar. Sin embargo sabía que no le quedaban muchas fuerzas y que pronto necesitarían un respiro; su garganta quemaba por la falta de agua y las piernas comenzaban a padecer ataques de calambres.

Jadeando, se esforzó en continuar, escuchando a su alrededor las respiraciones erráticas de sus compañeros. No habían sido perseguidos, quizás porque cuando terminaron con el fuego ya les habían perdido el rastro, o tal vez porque habían decidido buscar por la zona antes de pensar en que seguían huyendo. Fuera como fuese, correr era lo único que importaba ahora.

Kentin, que volvía a dirigir al grupo, no se encontraba mucho mejor. Por mucho entrenamiento que hubiera recibido en la escuela militar, no dejaba de ser humano y las fuerzas comenzaban a agotársele. Lo que más deseaba era dejarse caer al suelo y dormir y descansar, pero era consciente de que si lo hacía luego no podría seguir. No sabía a qué esperaba, pero le daba la impresión de que sólo deberían dejar de correr cuando algo les hiciera detenerse, algo externo a sus propios límites.

Una luz cegadora apareció de repente ante sus ojos, haciendo que todo el grupo, incluído él, parasen, protegiéndose la visión. Por la carretera, hacia ellos, avanzaban una serie de vehículos militares que fueron reduciendo su avance hasta detenerse ante el grupo. De uno de estos saltó una figura oscura que se abalanzó contra el joven castaño con el mismo impulso que una mole de roca.

—De entre todos los que nos hemos encontrado desde que empezamos a evacuar a los supervivientes eras el último que esperaba ver —murmuró el extraño, abrazando al joven ante la atónita mirada del grupo. Pero Kentin no podía responder, pues no esperaba que esa especie de señal que confiaba en recibir fuera a ser precisamente la aparición de su padre.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí. Qué hace el ejército buscando a gente y a dónde los llevan lo sabremos ya en el próximo cap.**

 **Ya sabéis si os ha gustado, ¡dejad un review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Y ya se acerca el final como tal. Puede que este cap sea más lento y no tan movido como los anteriores, pero creo que llega el turno de saber por que fueron atacados con bombas nucleares y qué pueden hacer ahora, básicamente lo que viene a ser el arco conclusorio.**

* * *

Durante el trayecto que el grupo hizo en uno de los vehículos militares que les habían salido al paso, apenas nadie cruzó palabra. Cada uno de ellos viajaba en silencio, observando a los demás, sin apenas osar mencionar nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Realmente habían sido salvados de aquel vagabundeo al que se habían visto forzados desde que dejaron el psiquiátrico? No habían sido más que unos días, pero a todos les daba la sensación de que habían pasado milenios desde que abandonaron Bird's Cage para intentar buscarse la vida en el inhóspito mundo exterior.

Las únicas que no viajaban con el grupo, pues las habían trasladado a un vehículo con algún equipamiento médico, eran Weasel y Avna. La primera seguía sin consciencia, completamente agotada, pero según dijeron los médicos militares que la examinaron cuando Lysandro, a regañadientes, dejó que se la llevaran, se recuperaría pronto. Sin embargo, el chico temía que la violación a la que había sido sometida tuviera consecuencias, no tanto físicas como psicológicas. La mente de una psicópata no era igual que la de una persona normal, pero le daba la impresión de que nadie podría salir indemne de aquello. Avna, por su parte, parecía encontrarse en un estado mucho mejor que el de su compañera de desgracias, la prueba de ello fue que consiguió subir al vehículo por su propio pie.

Kentin parecía el más preocupado de todos, aunque se forzaba a no comentar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Al haberse criado en un ambiente militar era consciente de que no era muy habitual que el ejército estuviera peinando los alrededores de la ciudad con tanto tesón a la hora de buscar supervivientes. Lo lógico habría sido que bajaran a las ruinas humeantes que componían los restos de la metrópoli para localizar supervivientes, aunque quizás teniendo en cuenta la magnitud del ataque aquello no tendría sentido alguno.

Le daba la impresión de que lo que había sucedido era más grande de lo que habían imaginado cuando fueron conscientes del ataque sufrido, pero en esos momentos no sentía deseos de preguntar, pues el agotamiento le estaba ganando la partida. Llevaban demasiados días sin descansar en condiciones, siempre tensos por algún posible peligro. De hecho, ahora que podía enumerarlos con calma, era llamativo la cantidad de desafíos con los que se habían encontrado en los últimos días: un ataque nuclear, lobos que deseaban cenárselos, un caníbal dispuesto a zampárselos, ver los estragos de la radiación debido a su encuentro con el hermano de Armin y ya, para finalizar, ser capturados por una secta de locos que pensaban usarlos como sacrificios...

Kentin suspiró, mientras ocultaba el rostro entre los brazos, intentando alejar los recuerdos de los últimos días. No sabía a dónde los llevaban, ni qué sería de ellos, pero seguro que se encontrarían mejor que como habían estado previamente.

* * *

Amanecía cuando llegaron a una alta verja terriblemente vigilada por soldados que les hicieron detenerse para inspeccionar los vehículos. Cuando finalmente parecieron satisfechos de haber registrado cada centímetro posible, les dejaron entrar en una amplia explanada de tierra yerma de la cual surgían aquí y allá edificios muy chatos como si fueran una especie de seta no muy común.

El aturdimiento del grupo era tal que nadie preguntó nada cuando descendieron, moviéndose como sonámbulos. Justo al lado, al mismo tiempo, Avna y Weasel descendían del vehículo donde las habían tratado. Avna parecía ya casi totalmente recuperada, pero el rostro de Weasel aún parecía más el de un cadáver que el de un ser humano. Daba la impresión de estar aún al límite de sus fuerzas, pero altiva como era, caminó con pasos tambaleantes hasta que tropezó con sus propios pies y aceptó, finalmente, la ayuda de Lysandro para desplazarse.

El padre de Kentin los observó en silencio mientras les iba escoltando hacia uno de los edificios chatos que se veían al final. Conforme se iban aproximando, podían distinguir que eran construcciones de cemento y que seguramente daban acceso a una especie de complejo subterráneo, pues lo primero que encontraron cuando traspasaron unas pesadas puertas de metal era una habitación vacía, con un ascensor en la misma, en el cual los hicieron subir para luego pulsar un botón que los hizo comenzar a descender a las entrañas de aquellas tierras.

—Tendréis muchas preguntas —si bien el militar habló para todo el grupo, sus ojos estaban fijos en su hijo —Pero de momento creo que será mejor que os recuperéis un poco, pues muchos parecéis a punto de caer exhaustos —sus ojos se deslizaron por Ella, que comenzaba a tener serios problemas para mantener los ojos abiertos hasta la tambaleante Weasel, pasando por una Eider que se apoyaba disimuladamente en la pared del ascensor, intentando ocultar su cansancio —Antes tendréis que pasar por un proceso de reconocimiento, pero no será gran cosa.

Kentin alzó una ceja, mas era consciente de que no lograría gran cosa si se dedicaba a insistirle a su padre para que le explicara qué lugar era aquel, qué estaba pasando y qué sería de ellos. Su progenitor tenía ese gesto en el rostro que indicaba que las preguntas serían obviadas sin excepción. Decidió callar y regalarse un descanso, pero eso no quería decir que se fuera a olvidar de las cuestiones que estallaban en su cabeza como fuegos artificiales.

El ascensor se detuvo y el grupo salió a un largo pasillo de color blanco fuertemente iluminado. Un ligero olor a hospital flotaba en el ambiente mientras avanzaban por el mismo para luego detenerse ante dos puertas gemelas, una a cada lado del pasillo.

—Los chicos por la puerta de la izquierda —era curioso el detalle de que todas las palabras que ese hombre pronunciaba siempre sonaban como órdenes —Las chicas por la de la derecha. En cuanto os reconozcan os proporcionarán un alojamiento.

El silencio en el que el grupo llevaba se siguió manteniendo en aquella división. Ella, sintiendo que no aguantaría despierta mucho más, fue la primera en entrar, seguida por sus compañeras. La estancia a la que entraron seguía manteniendo ese aire de hospital, pero más acentuado por las mujeres vestidas con pantalones y batas blancas que avanzaron hacia las chicas con paso firme, casi milimetrado. Cada una de ellas eligió a una recién llegada, haciéndolas pasar a unos cuartos individuales donde les pidieron que se duchasen para luego proporcionarles una muda de ropa a cada una, todas iguales: unos pantalones y una camiseta caquis y unas botas negras. Cuando ya todas estuvieron duchadas y vestidas, comenzaron a comprobar sus constantes vitales, extrayéndoles luego una muestra de sangre a cada una.

—Tenemos que comprobar la cantidad de radiación que habéis absorvido —dijeron a modo de explicación.

Finalizaron entregándole a cada una un colgante con una chapa, las cuales tenían grabados unos números a modo de identificación. Luego, las hicieron salir por una puerta opuesta a aquella por la que habían entrado, conduciéndolas por un nuevo pasillo, algo menos iluminado que el previo. Conforme avanzaban, a cada una le indicaban una habitación, todas idénticas: dos camas, dos cómodas y un aseo en cada una. Nada más.

Ella y Karim fueron asignadas como una pareja en una de las habitaciones, mientras que Eider y Avna ocuparon otra. A Weasel parecía tocarle quedarse sola hasta que alguien fuera asignado a la habitación que le había tocado, pero viendo el estado de la chica Ella no tardó en dejar salir de nuevo su instinto maternal.

—Hasta que no le asignen a una compañera de habitación, Weasel dormirá con nosotras —sentenció.

* * *

Kentin no supo cuánto tiempo pasó durmiendo. Sólo era consciente de despertarse, comer la comida que alguien le había dejado en la habitación y al instante volver a la cama a seguir durmiendo. Su cuerpo parecía demandar sueño o quizás la comida que le entregaban estaba drogada; fuera como fuese lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era dormir.

No sabía nada de sus compañeros. Ya que era hijo de un alto cargo militar, le habían dado una habitación para él, mientras que los demás habían sido divididos por parejas. Tampoco sintió deseos de saber sobre su estado, su cerebro sólo quería una cosa: descansar, dormir, caer en un sueño profundo, de esos en los que ni siquiera hay imágenes.

Esa rutina fue sucediéndose hasta que un día, de repente, despertó mucho más despejado que los días previos. Se sentía renovado, lleno de energía, y con muchas preguntas en la punta de la lengua. Eran esas preguntas las que le hicieron salir al pasillo, encontrándose de cara con el rostro de Armin asomando por la puerta que había justo delante de la suya.

—Vaya, parece que al final no nos quieren usar como experimentos —sentenció por todo saludo.

Kentin se limitó a encogerse de hombros, pero internamente no pudo menos que alegrarse de que el moreno hubiera vuelto a hacer una broma, aunque sonara algo desganada. Desde que enterró a su hermano parecía haber perdido gran parte de su energía. Nathaniel, que al parecer era quien compartía habitación con él, se encontraba justo detrás, también con aspecto algo apocado.

—¿Sabéis por un casual algo de las chicas? —aquella pregunta era una tontería, pues Kentin tenía casi seguro de que del mismo modo que a él lo habían hecho dormir todo aquel tiempo, los demás habrían corrido el mismo destino.

—Sí, hemos ido a verlas mientras babeabas la almohada —el tono mordaz de la voz fue indicador para el castaño de quien era el que hablaba. Castiel también parecía haber despertado, al igual que Lysandro, que le acompañaba a curiosear en el pasillo.

Kentin decidió ignorarle, pues no tenía ganas de aguantar las tonterías de aquel chico. Decidió que, ya que lo trataban con cierta deferencia por ser hijo de quien era, usaría esa ventaja para poder verse cara a cara con su padre y enterarse de una vez de lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Y si para ello se llevaba a los demás chicos para ser más y de ese modo hacer más ruido si no les tenían en cuenta, pues mejor.

* * *

 **Querría haber escrito ya la reunión del grupo con los militares, pero creo que era importante describir el sitio donde han ido a parar, ya que la situación del mismo tendrá importancia, como veréis en el siguiente cap.**

 **Ya que nos estamos acercando a la recta final, ¿por qué no dejar un review? Vamos, que animan mucho...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Antes de entrar en materia quisiera contestar a una persona que me dejó review la semana pasada y, como no tiene cuenta, no he tenido medio para responderle, de modo que opto por subirlo aquí, que seguro que me lee. Sí, SnakeHandsDoll, llevo una semana queriendo contestarte pero no encontraba forma de dar contigo, así que tiro de esto.** **¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A CRITICAR MI OBRA SUPREMA, ENVIDIA DEL MISMÍSIMO KENT FOLLET!?**

 **...venga, ya en serio, que no me lo estoy creyendo ni yo. Me alegra que te hayas tomado tu tiempo para comentar, incluso aunque sea una cosa que no te haya agradado. Ya he tenido algunos casos donde algún lector me ha mandado una crítica señalando algo que no le gusta y, casi siempre, vienen con miedo. Pero siempre se encuentran con lo mismo: leo bien sus críticas, las analizo y las uso para mejorar, porque así es como se aprende. Soy consciente de que no a todo el mundo puede gustarle algo, pero mi pregunta es, si no te gustó el arco de la secta desde el principio, ¿por qué no decirlo? Cuando digo que el botoncito de review está para algo es para que déis vuestra opinión, buena o mala.**

 **No me ofendí por tu comentario, es más, me pasé media hora intentando encontrar una forma de responderte para decirte que no pasaba nada, que de hecho hasta me alegraba que, aún a pesar de que no fuera de tu gusto, siguieras leyendo el fic, pues es algo que valoro. No todos hacen eso, muchos dejan a un lado la lectura y van a otras cosas.**

 **Y ahora que me he quedado a gusto (?) os dejo el siguiente cap donde por fin (¡POR FIN!) se explica lo que ha pasado y se empezará a vislumbrar el futuro que tienen por delante. Quizás me salga algo corto pues sólo quiero centrarme en las explicaciones, de modo que no quiero quejas luego, que os he avisado (?)**

* * *

El desvaído resplandor de miles de pantallas iluminaba la estancia, reflejándose en los rostros mortecinos de los diez jóvenes que se encontraban sentados en torno a una mesa; los chicos a un lado, las chicas a otro. Parecía que en aquel lugar la segregación por sexos era algo bastante habitual, pues desde que habían llegado al mismo nunca habían vuelto a tener contacto directo entre ellos. De hecho no se veían desde que fueron separados, ninguno sabía con precisión cuántos días atrás.

Que estuvieran allí no era una casualidad, ni tampoco una petición proveniente de los altos mandos, sino que lo habían conseguido gracias a Kentin y a que consiguió que los demás chicos se negaran a permanecer tranquilos a no ser que les informaran de todo lo que estaba pasando. Aferrándose con uñas y dientes al hecho de que era hijo de un militar de alto rango consiguió hacerle llegar a su padre el deseo de todos ellos de enterarse de lo que sucedía, de modo que, finalmente, aceptaron que se reunieran con el militar, el cual los hizo acceder a aquella sala, donde les había indicado que se sentaran, cada sexo por un lado.

—Los médicos han analizado todas vuestras muestras —dijo el hombre una vez que todos se hubieron acomodado en las rígidas sillas —Los niveles de radiación de vuestros cuerpos no son demasiado elevados, por lo que seguramente no tendréis consecuencias tales como cáncer o malformaciones futuras.

Las palabras fueron recibidas con un silencio tenso. Si bien todos los allí presentes se alegraban de haber podido salir de todo aquello sin demasiadas secuelas, lo cierto era que lo que realmente más deseaban era enterarse de una vez de lo que estaba sucediendo. No entendían el motivo por el que los habían sedado, ni la razón por la que aquel lugar parecía tan bien equipado.

—¿Y por algún casual la droga que nos han dado nos va a hacer adictos? —Castiel parecía el menos contento de estar allí. Desde que se había encontrado con Kentin nada más despertar no había variado en ningún momento su expresión. Su ceño fruncido era una prueba más que evidente del enfado que tenía —No sé, por ir descartando cosas.

Avna no pudo menos que dejar escapar una leve risita sarcástica, coreada por algunos murmullos de los presentes. Aunque ninguno había querido hacer semejante comentario, lo cierto era que, en el fondo, todos tenían los mismos recelos en lo referido a la sedación. ¿Para qué dormirlos durante un tiempo determinado? ¿Acaso querían experimentar con ellos, ver el verdadero efecto de la bomba en sus organismos? Todo parecía demasiado turbio, por lo que sus recelos eran más que lógicos.

—Cierto —Kentin aprovechó el comentario del pelirrojo para meter baza —Se nos ha sedado sin nuestro consentimiento, por un lapso que desconocemos. No me gusta que se nos use como a cobayas, no después de todo por lo que hemos pasado.

El militar dejó escapar un suspiro, mirando a su hijo con gesto severo. Daba la impresión de que, en la casa de aquella familia, llevarle la contraria a ese hombre no debía de ser muy común. Sin embargo, el aludido hizo lo que todos menos esperaban: ceder ante su hijo.

—La sedación ha servido para, por un lado, hacer que vuestro cuerpo quedara en un estado que os permitiera recuperaros cuanto antes de las heridas y el cansancio. Por otro, a todos los recién llegados se les adormece mientras se estudian si presentan alguna enfermedad o no. No necesitamos a enfermos entre nosotros, no ahora...

Un silencio siguió a aquellas palabras, mientras que los jóvenes se miraban entre si. A Eider todo aquello le sonaba mucho a las novelas postapocalípticas que había leído alguna que otra vez, pensamiento que también compartía Armin, el cual no dejaba de comparar mentalmente la situación que estaban viviendo con lo que se mencionaba en el tercer libro de una triología juvenil que le gustaba bastante.

—Supongo que, si estamos conscientes de nuevo, es que estamos sanos —murmuró Ella, clavando sus ojos en el militar. Éste asintió ante sus palabras, dejando que su mirada se deslizase por todos los allí presentes.

—Hemos retirado los sedantes en cuanto vuestro estado ha dejado de ser delicado —sentenció —Vuestras heridas han sido curadas y aquellos que necesitaban antibióticos por haberse encontrado bacterias en unos cortes que tenían —añadió mirando a Avna y a Weasel —también fueron suministrados con los medicamentos pertinentes mediante vías intravenosas.

—Pues ya que, según usted, estamos tan bien —dijo Weasel con cierta sorna —¿Nos va a decir qué sitio es este? Porque no me trago el cuento de que esto sea una base militar acondicionada o similar.

El hombre suspiró, tomando asiento en una silla convenientemente colocada en la cabecera de la mesa. Se frotó las sienes con los dedos, tomando aliento con calma, dando la impresión de ser una especie de corredor a punto de emprender una larga carrera.

—Poneos cómodos, pues para que entendáis en sitio en el que estáis debéis entender también por qué casi todo lo que conocéis ahora no son más que escombros humeantes.

 _Todo empezó hacía cosa de cinco años, cuando una espiral de tensión comenzó a desatarse entre Estados Unidos y Corea del Norte. El presidente de esta última nación, en un alarde de grandeza, osó amenazar directamente al presidente del país americano con un ataque nuclear si no cedían sus medidas intimidatorias. La respuesta del interpelado, un hombre arrogante y con una cabeza no muy bien amueblada, no se hizo esperar: si Corea del Norte atacaba, ellos devolverían el golpe con mayor fuerza._

 _En un principio nadie les prestó mucha atención a todo aquello, al menos no más de la necesaria. Sólo eran dos locos con aires de grandeza que intentaban medir quien tenía más fuerza, pero seguramente sin osar pulsar el botón que desatara el infierno. A fin de cuentas todo el mundo recordaba el horror de Hiroshima y Nagasaki, y por muchas bombas nucleares que hubiera, no llegarían al punto de lanzarlas._

 _Dos años después, sin embargo, la cosa fue a peor. Muchos países que apoyaban a aquellas dos naciones comenzaron a radicalizarse debido a victorias en las elecciones que se iban celebrando de los partidos extremistas, ya fueran de una ideología o de otra. El escenario comenzaba a recordar demasiado al de la Segunda Guerra Mundial conforme esas naciones radicalizadas iban tomando partido por uno o por otro, uniéndose a las amenazas. La mentalidad del "si ellos tienen, nosotros también" parecía la más extendida, pues en todos esos países comenzó a invertirse en desarrollar armamento nuclear, siempre con la idea de tener algún tipo de defensa. No tardó en llegar el momento en el que la cantidad de armas nucleares era tal que algunos países neutrales comenzaron a temer por la integridad de sus habitantes: ninguna nación estaba a salvo, pues siempre habría algún país cercano que podría elegirlos como diana de sus armas con la intención de reducirlos y usarlos a modo de advertencia: "mira lo que le hemos hecho a tal nación; la siguiente podría ser la tuya. Témenos"._

 _En muchos de esos países que se mantenían (o al menos eso intentaban) al margen de la escalada de violencia, comenzaron a tomarse medidas preventivas. Para no alarmar a la población, se sesgaban las noticias de modo que el panorama no fuera lo alarmante que realmente era. También comenzaron a construirse cerca de los grandes núcleos de población una serie de complejos subterráneos donde se comenzaron a almacenar víveres, medicinas y similares, con el objetivo de, si eran atacados, llevar allí a todos los supervivientes. Casi todo el mundo era consciente de que, teniendo en cuenta la escala armamentística actual, sería impensable volver a la superficie durante unos cuantos años si todo estallaba._

 _Y a los tres años, estalló. Corea del Norte bombardeó con bombas atómicas a sus vecinos del sur, logrando que, casi al instante, Estados Unidos respondiera con un ataque nuclear a las pocas horas. Dicho ataque hizo que Rusia soltara sus misiles, haciendo que otros países aliados siguieran su ejemplo. En cuestión de menos de un día, todo el potencial nuclear fue liberado y apenas quedó país que no fuera acribillado._

—Por eso os trajimos aquí —dijo el militar tras finalizar aquella peculiar charla —Es el procedimiento estándar: peinar los aledaños de la ciudad, localizar a los supervivientes y traerlos. Si no están contaminados, se les asigna una labor en esta peculiar sociedad que se ha acabado formando. Y si no...

Kentin observó a su padre con una ceja alzada, instándole a continuar.

—Si están contaminados por la radiación, se les lleva a los niveles inferiores, donde lo único que pueden hacer es esperar a la muerte.

Un silencio sepulcral siguió a la última frase. Eider tendió su mano por encima de la mesa para tomar la de Armin, que parecía afectado, seguramente recordando que había visto morir a su gemelo por la radiación. Si ver a una persona fallecer de ese modo había sido sobrecogedor, Eider no quería ni pensar en cómo serían los niveles inferiores donde estaban los moribundos: el olor a putrefacción, el sonido de los quejidos...

—Se os asignarán puestos conforme a vuestras habilidades, pero antes he de haceros la misma pregunta que se realiza a todos los recién llegados: en estos tiempos difíciles necesitamos nuevas incorporaciones en el ejército, aunque sólo sea por contar con reservistas...

Rafaella observó al hombre, y luego a sus compañeros. Se encontraba sobrepuesta por todo lo que había descubierto, y aquella frialdad que el hombre usaba para hablar de su futuro le parecía casi irreal. Quizás la diferencia radicaba en que él sabía que todo podía ser destruído de un momento a otro, mientras que ella acababa de asimilar que, al parecer, casi toda la Tierra se había convertido en un desierto nuclear, pero que encima ahora les ofrecieran unirse a las fuerzas armadas... estaba segura de que nadie de ellos aceptaría el trato. Por eso no pudo menos que sorprenderse cuando Weasel rompió el silencio.

—Yo me uno —sentenció. No dijo que lo hacía por el simple hecho de que, si permanecía allí, iba a volverse loca con todo el odio que llevaba dentro. La violación la había dejado repleta de rabia, una rabia que quizás de ese modo dejaría salir.

Nadie dijo nada, pues ya la conocían lo suficiente como para saber que era de piñón fijo. Cada uno luego dijo el trabajo que había empeñado antes del ataque a modo de una posible guía a la hora de distribuirlos, pero cuando llegó el turno de Lysandro, Armin, Avna y Karim, todos callaron.

—Eran estudiantes —Ella decidió salir al rescate —Estudiaban humanidades, eran compañeros de clase. Lo sé porque eran compañeros de piso y justamente mis vecinos.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí. Si os ha gustado, ¡ya sabéis!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Todo tiene un fin, y como vengo anunciando desde hace tiempo, este fic se aproxima a él. Y me temo anunciaros que hemos llegado a los caps de cierre, es decir, a esos en los que se unen finalmente las parejas y la historia concluye. No sé cuántos quedarán porque quizás con algunas parejas me lleve más escribir un final que para otras. Digamos para no pasarnos que, en teoría, deberían quedar cinco capítulos (uno por cada pareja) pero quizás en alguno se cierren dos.**

 **Sea como sea, ahí va eso.**

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y se convirtieron en semanas, y éstas, en meses.

Armin no sabía qué hacer con su vida. Se sentía una especie de muñeco roto sabiendo que su gemelo había fallecido, a pesar de que externamente no dejaba traslucir nada. Asumir la pérdida de alguien tan cercano como había sido Alexy no era un trago sencillo, sobre todo cuando él mismo le había visto fallecer delante de sus ojos entre horribles sufrimientos. Debido a todo lo vivido con aquella secta el duelo quedó relegado a un segundo plano mientras intentaba escapar junto con sus compañeros de aquellos locos, pero cuando finalmente fue enviado a aquella especie de refugio tuvo tiempo libre para poder dar rienda suelta a su dolor.

A los pocos días de que el padre de Kentin les informara de la situación en la que se encontraban, les otorgaron trabajos a todos ellos. Armin no sabía mucho de los demás por el simple hecho de que se había encerrado en si mismo; recordaba que Ella, Nathaniel y Kentin habían sido asignados como médicos, que Weasel se había unido al ejército, pero poco más. A él le había tocado encargarse de la intendencia, una tarea aburrida pero sencilla a más no poder: solamente tenía que acudir a las zonas de almacenaje y comprobar la cantidad de provisiones que tenían. Luego debía dar parte de las mismas y listo.

Lo único que le gustaba de su peculiar trabajo era que le dejaba tiempo para estar a solas. Los almacenes eran grandes, repletos de enormes cajas selladas donde en sus laterales estaba escrito el contenido de las mismas. Por la magnitud de todo lo que estaba almacenado Armin pudo deducir que aquella gente debía de estar preparándose para la opción del holocausto nuclear desde hacía bastante tiempo, tal y como el militar les había dicho. No había especificado en aquel momento el lapso de tiempo que iban a tener que pasar encerrados en aquel lugar, pero teniendo en cuenta el número de provisiones quizás les aguardasen varios años bajo tierra. Quizás en el pasado la idea le entusiasmara, pues era casi como estar en un videojuego, pero ahora, después de lo vivido, lo único que quería era volver a la normalidad que había quedado en el pasado. Mas sabía que esa normalidad añorada no era más que un recuerdo.

En cierto modo también echaba de menos a sus compañeros de penurias, por llamar de algún modo al peculiar grupo con el que había compartido la que se podría denominar como la gran aventura de su corta vida. Si bien seguía compartiendo dormitorio con Nathaniel y veía casi a diario a los demás, las jornadas de trabajo que todos debían cumplir hacía que únicamente pudieran coincidir durante las comidas... y no siempre. En el caso de la psicópata (la había comenzado a llamar así de forma algo cariñosa) no la había vuelto a ver desde que se reunieron todos juntos en aquella sala para comprender el estado de la situación. Por lo que Eider le había comentado en una de las comidas, al haberse unido al ejército la habían trasladado a otras dependencias con las demás nuevas incorporaciones, donde recibiría también su entrenamiento.

Aquella mañana, como ya era costumbre, en cuanto empezó su turno se perdió entre las altas estanterías, repletas de cajas, con su cuaderno y su bolígrafo a punto. La tarea podía parecer simple pero tenía que revisar literalmente _todas_ las cajas, lo que incluía tener que trepar por unas endebles escaleras hasta lo más alto. Sin embargo, no se encontraba con ánimos de nada. Lo único que quería era esconderse en un rincón y tratar de asimilar el dolor que volvía a sentir en su interior, el cual había clavado las garras en su pecho con fuerza cuando el chico cayó en la cuenta de que hacía ya dos meses de la muerte de Alexy.

Arrastrando los pies se encaminó hacia un rincón, el más alejado de la puerta que encontró, donde se dejó caer al suelo hecho un ovillo, cerrando los ojos y dejando que las lágrimas corrieran.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó en esa posición. Lo único que pareció poner en marcha el reloj de nuevo fue una voz sorprendida, que sonó justo a su lado.

—¿Armin? ¿Acaso crees que este sitio es bueno para dormir?

Abrió un ojo, encontrándose con el rostro mal iluminado de Eider, que le observaba con cierto aire desconcertado. A su lado se encontraba una pequeña caja, Armin pudo reconocer por el color amarillo de la etiqueta que tenía en el lateral que era una de esas en las que había huevos y productos lácteos. No le sorprendió que la chica tuviera semejante caja al lado; sabía que a Eider la habían mandado a ayudar en la cocina, por lo que era normal que hubiera acudido allí a por más reservas de algún alimento del que en la cantina estuvieran escasos.

No le contestó, se limitó a incorporarse, quedando sentado. Eider alzó levemente una ceja para luego hacer lo mismo, apoyando una mano en su brazo con tono conciliador.

—Es por lo de tu hermano, ¿verdad? —inquirió con voz suave.

Armin asintió sin mediar palabra. La chica se limitó a abrazarlo con fuerza, sabiendo que el recuerdo de Alexy aún seguía siendo doloroso para él. No lo culpaba, de hecho lo entendía mejor que nadie, pues también había pasado por un trance similar al del chico.

Fue no mucho más tarde de que llegaran a aquel sitio. Eider comenzaba a habituarse a la vida en el complejo y, de hecho, no le parecía que estuviera mal del todo, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el estado del mundo exterior. Tenían comida no contaminada para alimentarse, un horario estricto que seguir que hacía que su día a día no pareciera algo vacío y una habitación limpia con una cama para dormir por las noches. Estaba el detalle de que no sabía nada de las personas a las que había apreciado fuera, cuando vivía su vida normal, pero si no pensaba demasiado en ello se hacía incluso llevadero.

Sin embargo un día, de buenas a primeras, se encontró cara a cara con alguien a quien no tardó en reconocer. Eider a veces bajaba a las plantas inferiores a llevar la comida a los enfermos de radiación. Eran conscientes de que se trataba de un gasto de alimento inútil, a pesar de que sus raciones eran más pequeñas que las de los que sí estaban sanos (no era algo que le hiciera mucha gracia, mas era consciente de la importancia que tenía ser cuidadosos con las raciones de alimentos).

No le agradaba mucho bajar a esos niveles, más que nada porque no soportaba ver cara a cara la misera que siempre se encontraba allí, pero era consciente de que si le tocaba hacerlo no podía negarse, de modo que siempre esbozaba su mejor cara de póquer, bajaba lo más deprisa que podía y luego se dedicaba a la siguiente tarea de su lista. Pero aquel día aquella peculiar rutina se quebró en mil pedazos cuando, nada más entrar en una de las grandes salas donde agonizaban aquellas personas, se encontró cara a cara con su tío.

Le pudo reconocer porque a pesar de que contaba con varias heridas en su cuerpo, su rostro era bastante reconocible. Verle allí, después de la unión tan íntima en más de un sentido que habían tenido, fue casi un golpe para ella. Cayó en una especie de crisis nerviosa, recordando las imágenes de la muerte de Alexy que ella también había presenciado. La muerte por radiación le parecía tan horrible que no podía soportar el hecho de que alguien tan preciado para ella fuera a padecerla también.

Sucedió casi igual que con el gemelo de Armin, de hecho el joven la acompañó junto a su familiar del mismo modo que ella había hecho. Su tío duró unos cuantos días más que Alexy, pero pudieron ver con todo lujo de detalles cómo la radiación iba destruyendo su cuerpo de tal modo que acabó licuándose por dentro. La muerte acabó siendo un alivio, a pesar de que Eider sufrió cuando llegó el momento de decirle adiós.

—Te entiendo mejor que nadie —murmuró la chica, sin soltar el abrazo en el que había sumergido a Armin —Es casi inimaginable lo que esas partículas pueden hacernos.

—Él no se merecía morir así —repuso el chico, sonando demasiado sereno dada la situación —Puede que fuera un poco peculiar a veces, pero una muerte como esa...

Eider no soltó el abrazo, pero decidió agarrarse a las palabras de Armin como a un clavo ardiendo. Siempre había tenido una concepción más pragmática del fallecimiento de alguien de lo normal y quizás esa peculiar forma de ver las cosas era algo que podría ayudar a Armin.

—¿Era peculiar? —opinaba que era mejor pensar en los momentos en los que los muertos habían sido realmente ellos durante su vida, recordarlos en sus mejores situaciones, no en sus momentos finales —¿En qué sentido?

Armin suspiró, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de ella antes de ponerse a hablar.

—Le apasionaba la moda —murmuró, mientras que en su cabeza comenzaba a ver imágenes del pasado en las que su gemelo aparecía rodeado de mil y una bolsas de diferentes tiendas, todas repletas de prendas —Y como sabía que a mi no me gustaba siempre me estaba chinchando. De hecho más de una vez me hizo vestirme con prendas que elegía para mi. A pesar de que era molesto, le dejaba, porque siempre acababa sonriendo con esas peculiares sesiones. No tengo muchos recuerdos de mi hermano con otra expresión, era muy risueño.

Eider asintió, mientras que comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello a modo de consuelo. No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se le escaparan, pues a pesar de que no había conocido apenas a Alexy, sí que le había tomado cariño a su hermano y escucharle hablar de ese modo la estaba removiendo por dentro.

—Quédate con esa imagen de él cuando te venga la tristeza por su falta —dijo la chica con voz queda —No dejes de pensar en él y verás que incluso te parecerá que sigue contigo.

Armin la rodeó con sus brazos, agradeciendo en silencio sus palabras. Desde que su hermano falleció habían comenzado a ser más cercanos, y de hecho Eider era la única que podía consolarlo cuando su mente se llenaba de negros pensamientos. Los demás eran un apoyo, pero ella era la única que parecía saber cómo se sentía, quizás porque había pasado por algo similar. Eran, en cierto modo, un apoyo el uno para el otro, la típica persona que siempre está ahí para el otro cuando éste la necesita. Armin no podía menos que sentirse agradecido de que Eider nunca le hubiera fallado en ese aspecto.

Puede que fuera esa gratitud lo que finalmente, cuando su interior pareció calmarse, le impulsara para besarla brevemente en los labios.

* * *

 **Pues nada, los primeros en caer han sido Armin y Eider. El motivo es muy simple, son los que más cercanos se habían vuelto desde que Alexy falleció y era cuestión de tiempo que todo explotara.**

 **Como digo siempre, si os ha gustado, ¡dejad un review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bueno, toca otra conclusión de otra pareja...**

* * *

Ella se sentía dividida entre la alegría y la tristeza.

Por un lado, se sentía feliz de haber conseguido escapar de aquella destrucción que parecía estar asolando a toda la superficie. Sobrevivir a un holocausto nuclear y apenas ser afectada por la radiación era un mérito a tener en cuenta, sobre todo si a eso se le añadía las peculiares "aventuras" a las que se habían tenido que enfrentar hasta llegar al lugar donde ahora se encontraban. Si lo habían conseguido era que tenían que vivir, que aún no les había llegado su hora. Además, otro motivo de felicidad era ver cómo empezaban a surgir relaciones entre ellos, tal y como había pasado con Eider y Armin. La noche en la que la chica apareció con el rostro algo sonrosado y les informó que se había besado con el chico fue de las más felices que Ella había vivido desde que llegaron al refugio.

Pero a pesar de todo, la tristeza también estaba presente de vez en cuando, y no podía evitar girar la cabeza para hacer que no estaba allí. Debido a sus estudios había sido seleccionada para trabajar como médico, de tal modo que a veces le tocaba bajar a los niveles inferiores a ayudar a los enfermos de radiación, situaciones que no llevaba del todo bien. Era consciente de que, cuando pasara un tiempo, esas visitas tocarían a su fin pues ya no quedarían pacientes contaminados, pero hasta que ese momento llegase el camino se le hacía más y más arduo. Empática como era no podía soportar ver el sufrimiento ajeno, por lo que cada vez que subía de esas zonas, se sentía morir poco a poco por dentro.

Además, también tenía motivos para sufrir dentro de su peculiar grupo. Se había asignado el papel de madre de las chicas, y le dolía ver el dolor en sus rostros cuando se percataban de que ningún familiar llegaba al refugio. Todas guardaban esperanzas de que en algún momento se encontraran con alguien de su pasado, pero daba la impresión de que era algo casi improbable. Ella intentaba no pensar demasiado en sus padres o en sus abuelos, pues no quería barajar la opción de sus muertes, pero tampoco era tonta: sabía que sus padres viajaban mucho por motivos de sus ventas, de modo que perfectamente podrían haber sido atacados en una ciudad diferente (y de haber sobrevivido, ser llevados al refugio más cercano, por lo que era ilógico pensar que estuvieran allí) pero el caso de sus abuelos era diferente, pues vivían en el campo y no tenía seguridad sobre si su vivienda habría sido afectada o no por los ataques. Lo único que se podía hacer era esperar.

Para evitar los pensamientos oscuros, Ella se volcó de lleno con su trabajo. Cuando no le tocaba visitar a los terminales, intentaba que sus consultas fueran a niños, a los que siempre recibía con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlos, pues muchos de ellos se encontraban completamente solos en el mundo y vivían aquel cambio tan radical en sus vidas como si se estuvieran adentrando en una pesadilla. Rafaella siempre les animaba con historias, los trataba de la forma más amable posible y siempre que podía iba a visitarlos para ver sus progresos, pues parecía que una epidemia de gripe había estallado en las habitaciones donde alojaban a los más pequeños. Con ellos alejaba a las voces de sus temores de su mente, las mantenía en silencio, y al mismo tiempo se sentía útil y feliz.

* * *

No llevaban transcurridas ni dos semanas desde que Ella se enteró de que Armin y Eider habían empezado una relación, cuando se vio desbordada por el trabajo. Al parecer una nueva incorporación del ejército había tenido la genial idea de experimentar con explosivos en uno de los entrenamientos, de tal modo que muchas personas habían acabado con heridas por culpa de la misma, incluso algunos instructores. Ella tenía ciertas sospechas de quién había sido la causante de todo aquello, pero sin embargo no se encontró con Weasel entre sus pacientes, quizás porque por azares del destino ella salió indemne del accidente o, tal vez, porque tampoco fue la chica la culpable.

Afrontó aquella montaña de quehaceres con la misma filosofía que siempre había usado para esas situaciones: dejaba de pensar en todo lo que aún tenía por hacer y se centraba en lo que tenía entre manos en ese momento. Así, poco a poco, la tarea que debía abordar se iba reduciendo casi sin que se diera cuenta, hasta que al final sólo le quedó un paciente por tratar.

—Siguiente —anunció, mientras se lavaba las manos cuidadosamente. A pesar del esfuerzo siempre era mejor estar de guardia para los primeros auxilios que ser enviada a paliativos en los pisos inferiores.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio entrar al último de los que quedaban por tratar. Ella no pudo evitar soltar una leve exclamación de sorpresa cuando se encontró con Kentin, el cual tenía un gesto cariacontecido que oscilaba entre la rabia y las ganas de soltar una risita.

Hacía mucho que Ella no le veía. Él también decidió unirse al ejército, debido tanto a la formación que había recibido en su adolescencia en una academia militar como al hecho de que su padre era uno de los altos mandos y, seguramente, su hijo querría ayudarle con todo lo que quedaba por hacer hasta que la sociedad pudiera normalizarse. Del mismo modo que Weasel, él también había sido trasladado a otra zona de las instalaciones, de modo que apenas si era posible verlo por las zonas comunes. Según se comentaba, los miembros del ejército tenían horarios y turnos diferentes en lo referido a las comidas, de modo que no se mezclaban con los civiles.

—Estamos casi un mes sin vernos y cuando por fin nos encontramos otra vez es así —el chico no parecía venir de malas, viendo el tono desenfadado que usaba para hablar, pero a pesar de todo Ella se percató de que sujetaba una especie de paño húmedo contra su antebrazo, seguramente la zona que tendría afectada por el accidente (si es que realmente se podía llamar así).

—Es lo que tiene que el trabajo acabe ocupando la mayor parte de tu tiempo —contestó la aludida, mientras le indicaba con un gesto de la cabeza que tomara asiento sobre la espartana camilla que había en un lateral de la sala. Si bien tenían buen instrumental médico y una amplia reserva de medicinas, las instalaciones hospitalarias bien podían ser calificadas de espartanas; estaba claro que, cuando diseñaron aquella zona del complejo, decidieron ahorrar gastos para, posiblemente, invertir en instrumental y medicinas. A Ella no le importaba trabajar en un entorno tan sencillo siempre y cuando estuviera todo impoluto, cosa que realmente se daba —¿Qué ha pasado?

Kentin bufó mientras tomaba asiento y retiraba el paño de su brazo, dejando a la vista la quemadura que tenía. No parecía nada del otro mundo, seguramente sería otra quemadura superficial como las que Ella llevaba tratando toda la mañana.

—Adivina a quién le pareció buena idea mezclar explosivos para ver si así conseguía una mayor onda expansiva y podía atacar con más fiereza —masculló el chico al mismo tiempo que Ella se aproximaba a él, con un bote de pomada antiséptica y un paquete de gasas en las manos. La joven empapó una gasa con la pomada y la aplicó con cuidado sobre la piel herida, mientras que intentaba contener una pequeña risa. Al parecer sus sospechas no iban mal encaminadas.

—Eso sólo puede haber sido idea de Weasel —dijo con cierta gracia en sus palabras, al mismo tiempo que seguía tratando la quemadura —¿A quién se le ocurrió darle explosivos?

—Era parte del entrenamiento. Se que puede sonar extraño, pero teniendo en cuenta que todos los núcleos de población han quedado reducidos a escombros es necesario que aprendamos a dinamitar para que, cuando llegue el momento, podamos hacer explotar los montones de escombros más grandes para poder retirar lo que sea que haya debajo.

Ella frunció el ceño, mientras intentaba no pensar en imágenes de pilas de cadáveres amontonadas bajo los escombros. No olvidaba las calles destruidas de la ciudad con los muertos apilados, pudriéndose lentamente y dejando escapar aquel hedor que tan bien podía evocar. Era una suerte que no se hubiera presentado voluntaria para el ejército, aunque dudaba que cualquier persona disfrutara con semejante situación. Bueno, salvo Weasel, aunque en su caso se podría decir más bien que directamente le daba todo igual.

Apartó a un lado la gasa después de haber aplicado una primera capa de crema, para intentar extender una segunda usando sus propias manos. Siempre usaba la gasa en primer lugar con las quemaduras pues su tacto siempre era más suave que el de sus dedos; si el paciente no se quejaba, dejaba su uso para hacerlo ella directamente. Kentin la miraba trabajar sin decir palabra, observando sus dedos extender la crema por la piel enrojecida.

—Listo —dijo la chica una vez hubo terminado de aplicar la pomada —No te lo vendes, es mejor que quede al aire para que sane más deprisa. No es una quemadura especialmente grave, de modo que no pasa nada si la llevas así.

Kentin no dijo nada, mirando fijamente a Rafaella. La había echado de menos, pero apenas si podían verse, pues ella tenía que atender sus turnos y él seguir los horarios que habían marcado para los entrenamientos. Seguramente pasarían semanas o incluso meses hasta la próxima vez que volvieran a verse, y era algo que le entristecía. Ella siempre había sido con la que mejor se había llevado del grupo, como si entre ellos hubiera una especie de conexión o similar. Ni siquiera era necesario que hablasen, de hecho no olvidaba las horas que ambos habían pasado caminando juntos en silencio por aquellas colinas, cuando la mera compañía del otro se convertía en un aliciente para seguir caminando. Y pensar que no podrían volver a verse hasta a saber cuando le producía una cierta sensación de vacío.

¿O quizás había una manera de poder verla sin tener que esperar tanto...?

* * *

—A ver, ¿qué es esta vez?

—Creo que voy a caer enfermo con la gripe. Me duele mucho la cabeza y me encuentro del mismo modo que si me hubieran pisoteado...

Kentin volvía a estar tumbado en la camilla, mientras que Ella lo observaba con una ceja alzada. En el mes que había pasado desde la quemadura, Kentin parecía haberse vuelto completamente vulnerable a cualquier enfermedad que hubiera, o aparecía afirmando que cualquier dolor de cabeza o pequeña congestión nasal era el aviso de que estaba incubando algo. Casi siempre todas las veces que había acudido aquejado de algo había sido mandado de vuelta con el diagnóstico de que no tenía realmente nada, pero a los pocos días volvía a aparecer, diciendo que tenía otra dolencia.

Rafaella se cruzó de brazos, observando al chico que le devolvía la mirada con el rostro casi inexpresivo.

—Me parece a mi que _alguien_ está empeñado en hacerse el enfermo —dijo finalmente.

—¿Tan poco te fías de mi? —inquirió el aludido.

Rafaella se aproximó a él, posando su mano sobre la frente del castaño.

—Ni siquiera tienes destemplanza, así que la opción de que hayas pillado la gripe es, cuanto menos, improbable. ¿Acaso quieres salir del ejército pero no sabes cómo? —dijo aquella idea porque era la única que le encajaba con los patrones de comportamiento del joven. Por un lado admitía que le extrañaría tal cosa porque no consideraba a Kentin una de esas personas que usan la enfermedad para intentar dejar de lado sus obligaciones, pero otra cosa no podía significar aquellas visitas tan continuadas.

Kentin se incorporó, soltando un suspiro. Admitía que todo aquello ya pasaba el límite del absurdo, pero la timidez que a veces tenía le había ganado la partida. No era alguien que fuera capaz de hablar abiertamente de un tema como aquel, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta lo mal que lo pasó en la adolescencia debido a su físico. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde aquellos años, seguía siendo inseguro, sintiéndose como si aquel niño de gafas gruesas y pelo cortado a lo tazón no se hubiera convertido en la persona que ahora era.

—No soy una persona que deje de lado sus responsabilidades porque si —murmuró, intentando encontrar las palabras —Pero he de admitir que fingir que estaba enfermo era la única manera de...

Enmudeció, intentando encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para seguir hablando. Rafaella lo observó sin decir nada, con gesto de sorpresa.

—¡Era la única manera de poder verte más a menudo! —exclamó finalmente.

La chica sintió que se ruborizaba, mientras que él parecía haber soltado algo que le hubiera quitado un peso de encima. ¿Kentin solamente fingía sentirse mal para verla? Se cubrió la boca con las manos, sorprendida, halagada y algo turbada también. Siempre había sentido un aprecio algo _diferente_ por él, primero creyendo que lo veía como a una especie de hermano, mas luego dándose cuenta de que quizás no era tan simple.

El chico se levantó de la camilla de un salto, dispuesto a irse, pero Ella lo sujetó por el brazo, evitando que se marchase.

—Si es por eso, puedes seguir diciendo que te encuentras mal las veces que quieras —susurró, para luego abrazarle, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo, para luego buscar sus labios.

* * *

 **Y otra pareja que se cierra. ¿Quién caerá a continuación? Se admiten las apuestas (?)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hora de concluir otra pareja... puede que quizás el cap me quede algo más corto de lo habitual debido a que estoy hasta arriba, pero me gusta ser comprometida con mis horarios de actualización.**

 **He de señalar algo al respecto de estas conclusiones y es que no las estoy subiendo en este orden por casualidad, sino porque van sucediendo de forma cronológica; para que me entendáis, la primera en unirse fue la de Armin y Eider, luego cayeron Ella y Kentin y ahora los que vamos a ver a continuación.**

* * *

Karim se encontraba sentada en una silla con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas, esperando a que Nathaniel la llamase por si necesitaba su ayuda. Se había acostumbrado a estar siempre en tensión, lista para saltar en cuanto fuera requerida, de modo que esa postura similar a la de un felino al acecho apenas le costaba ya nada mantenerla.

En cierto modo se sentía agradecida de que le hubieran dado el puesto de auxiliar de enfermería, pues le permitía pasar más tiempo con el chico, el cual siempre había sido de su agrado. Era consciente de que los demás estaban trabajando cada uno por su lado y que ella tuviera la suerte de compartir las jornadas con alguien tan cercano era casi una especie de terapia de choque contra el desconcierto que suponía estar en un lugar desconocido y tratando de integrarse en una sociedad diferente a la que siempre había conocido, donde todo parecía estar milimétricamente controlado.

Karim no se quejaba de la vida que llevaba en aquel lugar, alejada de la insoportable rutina del psiquiátrico, pero por otro lado admitía que se encontraba en una incógnita constante en la que siempre esperaba tener noticias de sus familiares, a pesar del resentimiento que aún sentía por ellos al dejarla en Bird's Cage de aquella manera. Se sentía como las demás chicas del grupo, que cada noche se preguntaban entre ellas en susurros si esta o aquella persona de su pasado habría logrado sobrevivir. Al principio parecían siempre esperanzadas, pero con el paso del tiempo el pesimismo comenzó a hacerse patente en sus palabras, viendo que cada vez sería mucho más complicado que alguien hubiera sobrevivido. Además, como bien decía Avna con un deje de amargura, si llegaban a esas alturas seguramente habrían sido expuestos a tanta radiación que acabarían muriendo antes o después.

La muerte por radiación se había convertido en una constante muda en las vidas de todos ellos. A pesar de que no todos los supervivientes tenían que bajar a los niveles inferiores, los rumores volaban y el hecho de que bajo sus pies había gente cuyos órganos se iban licuando lentamente era una idea, cuanto menos, sobrecogedora. Sin embargo, con el paso de las semanas todos se fueron acostumbrando a ignorar ese hecho y al cabo de tres meses viviendo en aquel lugar Karim ya se había mentalizado de que había gente no muy lejos que se estaba muriendo, aunque cada vez su número fuera menor conforme dejaban de traer supervivientes para empezar a traer cadáveres.

Nathaniel, aunque no decía palabra alguna sobre su familia, parecía entre aliviado y desolado por la ausencia de conocidos. Se limitaba a trabajar en silencio, volcado en su labor como médico y de vez en cuando haciendo algún que otro turno extra en un laboratorio donde intentaban desarrollar medicinas por si se agotaban los suministros. Karim era consciente de que Nathaniel no sabía mucho sobre farmacéutica, pero era consciente de que cualquier ayuda era necesaria, por lo que se le pedía a las personas con conocimientos de medicina que ayudaran de la forma que les fuera posible.

La chica se limitaba a ver y a tratar de aprender, pues no quería dejar pasar de largo esa oportunidad. Del pequeño subgrupo compuesto por los que habían sido pacientes en el psiquiátrico ella era la que mejor parada había salido, pues le parecía que le habían dado un trabajo más "entretenido" por llamarlo de algún modo que a los demás. No quería desmerecer a nadie, pero Karim opinaba que era mejor estar ayudando en la zona hospitalaria que tener que ir contando suministros como le había sucedido a Armin.

* * *

—Vamos a intentar hacer un vendaje, ¿vale?

La voz de Nathaniel hizo que se incorporara en su puesto como si le hubiera picado una avispa, más que dispuesta a demostrar lo mucho que había estado aprendiendo en el tiempo que llevaba trabajando con él. Si bien en un principio apenas le tocaba hacer casi nada, debido a que no tenía mucha idea, cuando apenas había trabajo que hacer Nathaniel aprovechaba para darle lecciones básicas de primeros auxilios y similar. Karim había aprendido a reanimar, a hacer torniquetes, a dar puntos de suturas superficiales y ahora estaba comenzando a aprender los diferentes métodos de vendaje, pues no era tan simple todo como poner una venda en la zona afectada. Nathaniel le había explicado que, dependiendo de la dolencia, se vendaba de una forma o de otra; no era lo mismo vendar una herida que hacer un vendaje por un esguince.

Karim tomó un rollo de vendas, aproximándose al chico, que en esos momentos terminaba de lavarse las manos, pues había estado manipulando una mezcla de medicamentos viendo si quizás era posible crear a partir de los mismos algún tipo de analgésico, el cual seguramente sería el primero en terminarse de los suministros.

—¿Qué vamos a vendar? —inquirió cuando llegó a la misma altura que el joven. Había aprendido hacía poco la diferencia entre los vendajes y esa pregunta era tanto para saber más o menos cómo proceder sino también para demostrarle a Nathaniel que sus enseñanzas no habían caído en saco roto.

—Vamos a fingir que me he hecho un esguince en la muñeca —señaló el chico —Quiero ver si eres capaz de hacerlo tú sola —añadió con amabilidad.

Karim asintió, intentando demostrar todo el aplomo posible. Ese tipo de vendaje se lo había enseñado apenas unos días atrás, por lo que no estaba del todo segura de haberlo asimilado, aún así pensaba probar a ver si conseguía realizarlo sin problemas a la primera.

Desenrolló las vendas con cuidado al mismo tiempo que el joven le tendía el brazo supuestamente afectado. Con dedos algo temblorosos pero al mismo tiempo seguros del procedimiento inicial, Karim rodeó la muñeca de Nathaniel con las vendas y comenzó a envolverlas en torno a su antebrazo con cuidado, creando una especie de trenzado en el que cada capa de venda acababa un poco más arriba que la anterior. Cuando hubo hecho unas cuantas capas, comenzó a ir hacia abajo, vendando parte de la palma de la mano. Había aprendido que lo más importante a la hora de vendar un esguince era sujetar la zona afectada lo mejor posible, de tal modo que quedara prácticamente inmovilizada.

Cuando estuvo satisfecha con el vendado, pidió a Nathaniel que con la otra mano sujetara el punto donde las vendas terminaban para asegurar que el trazado de las mismas que ella había elaborado no se aflojara; al mismo tiempo se aproximó con rapidez a una pequeña caja donde se guardaban unos pequeños ganchitos que se usaban para asegurar las vendas. Karim sabía que había quienes preferían anudar las mismas en lugar de usar los citados ganchos, pero no era muy hábil con los nudos, de modo que esa opción era la más viable para ella, a pesar de que no se llevaba del todo bien con esos objetos.

Eligió dos de ellos y volvió con Nathaniel, que la observaba sin mediar palabra mientras ella manipulaba los ganchos. El primero que puso, en la zona de la palma, pudo engancharlo sin muchos problemas por lo que, algo envalentonada por su suerte, se dispuso a hacer lo propio con el que restaba.

Sin embargo, parecía que en esa ocasión no lo iba a tener tan sencillo, pues ya de primeras, cuando fue a tomar el siguiente gancho, este se quedó clavado en sus dedos por los pequeños garfios que tenía. Sin pararse mucho a pensar en la molestia que este le ocasionaba, se lo arrancó de la piel para luego intentar sujetarlo a la venda, pero con tan mala suerte que, cuando intentó estirarlo para que sujetara el vendaje, el gancho saltó con tanta potencia que acabó golpeándola en el labio.

—Maldita sea —masculló la chica mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano "sana" en un acto reflejo.

Nathaniel se deshizo rápidamente del vendaje que ella había efectuado, para luego acercarse a la joven, examinando el dedo herido. Salvo por una pequeña zona más enrojecida de lo normal, no parecía haber recibido más daño.

—No es nada, pero quizás esto lo cure mejor —murmuró para luego darle un pequeño beso en el dedo herido —A ver el labio...

Karim apenas si pudo oponer resistencia cuando él le apartó la mano para ver la herida que podría haberse hecho en la zona donde le había golpeado el gancho, una zona que besó del mismo modo que había hecho previamente con el dedo, haciendo que el corazón de la chica latiera desbocado.

* * *

 **Pues nada, otra parejita más. Ya sólo quedan dos para que el fic termine. ¿Quiénes serán los siguientes?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Y otro cap más, en este caso, el penúltimo. No se si me quedará también algo corto, pero entended que las situaciones que se narran aquí no son como las previas, por lo que quizás queden más breves.**

* * *

Medio año.

Se decía pronto, pero cuando uno se paraba a pensarlo, se daba cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que eso suponía. Medio año eran seis meses; 24 semanas; 168 días... dependiendo de cómo se mirase, podía pensarse que era poco tiempo, pero también una eternidad, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que todo lo conocido había desaparecido casi por completo en ese lapso de tiempo.

Avna lo estaba comprobando en carne propia, sintiendo que a veces los días se precipitaban como gotas de lluvia, mientras que otras el tiempo parecía casi detenerse y las horas se volvían años. A ella en cierto modo le daba igual, pues a pesar de todos los cambios, le daba la impresión de que su vida ni había mejorado ni empeorado, sino que se había permanecido igual que antes de que todo cambiara por completo.

Había pasado en Bird's Cage casi diez años, en los cuales había vivido una rutina bastante estricta: se levantaba cuando encendían las luces, se tomaba las pastillas de turno antes del desayuno, luego iba a la sala común donde se reunía con otros internos con los cuales apenas cruzaba palabra, luego a veces iba a terapia y otras se encerraba en su dormitorio, queriendo aislarse del mundo. Por último servían la cena, acompañada de la última dosis de medicación, seguida de la orden de ir a dormir. No importaba que ese día quisiera quedarse hasta más tarde leyendo algo o viendo alguna película, tampoco que su cuerpo no tuviera sueño; simplemente se iba a dormir cuando ellos apagaban la luz y punto. Ya apenas recordaba lo que era disponer del tiempo según la voluntad de una, hacer lo que quisiera cuando le apeteciera. Había tenido demasiada libertad de niño por culpa de los adictos de sus padres, pero desde que entró en el psiquiátrico era como si le hubieran cortado las alas.

En cierto modo ahora se alegraba de aquella rutina, pues el día a día de aquel refugio no se le hacía tan complicado como a otras personas. De hecho, si le ponía algo de imaginación, era casi igual que la del hospital, salvo con la diferencia de que allí no había "drogas" que la mantuvieran sedada para que no hiciera nada extraño. Quizás por esa resignación que tenía asimilada era que no soportaba a algunas de las personas que no dejaban de lloriquear por todo, tanto por la calidad de la comida como por la férrea rutina que se había impuesto.

Nunca olvidaría como, un día, meses atrás, una chica de aspecto apocado comenzó a llorar diciendo que no soportaba esa comida, que no podía aguantar más en aquel sitio de mierda donde se sentía del mismo modo que si fuera una presa. Castiel, que era el que en ese momento se encontraba sirviendo las porciones de comida, intentó calmarla, pero la chica la acusó a ella de ser la causa de todos sus problemas. Fue en ese momento cuando Avna, guiada por la camaradería que sentía hacia todos los que habían salido con ella de Bird's Cage, le dio un puñetazo en la cara con muy malas intenciones.

—O dejas de quejarte o te aseguro que voy a darte motivos para que llores con razón —le dijo, consiguiendo que el altercado quedase en ese punto, pues la chica no parecía por la labor de querer enfrentarse a ella.

Sí, en cierto modo Avna podía considerarse afortunada por no tener que pasar por un periodo de adaptación, además de que, como tampoco le importaba mucho si alguien de su familia había sobrevivido o no, no estaba pendiente de las noticias que venían de aquellos que trabajaban en los pisos interiores, al contrario que sus compañeras, las cuales, a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, siempre saltaban con una mezcla de emoción y miedo siempre que alguien decía que se había encontrado a algún nuevo superviviente. De hecho, prefería que no fueran encontrados nunca, que hubieran muerto y se estuvieran descomponiendo entre los cascotes de la ciudad, pues a fin de cuentas ellos habían sido uno de los motivos por el que su vida fue la mierda que acabó siendo.

Lo que no llevaba tan bien era el trabajo que le habían asignado. Debido a que apenas si fue al colegio de pequeña (mucho era que sabía leer y escribir, pero poco más) y que había pasado los últimos años internada en un hospital, a pesar de que Ella había mentido diciendo que había ido incluso a la universidad, la destinaron a ser parte del equipo de mantenimiento, ya que vieron que no se defendía del todo bien en otras tareas.

Avna odiaba tener que limpiar todos los días el sector que le tocase, pero era consciente de que quejarse no estaba permitido, sobre todo cuando recordaba que, a fin de cuentas, los demás integrantes del grupo también habían sido destinados a hacer trabajos de mierda, como ella los consideraba. Quizás debería haber entrado en el ejército como Kentin y Weasel; perdió la oportunidad cuando guardó silencio y ahora dudaba que aceptasen que se incorporase cuando ya la tenían establecida dentro del grupo de los civiles.

Así pues, se tragaba su frustración y su desgana, fregando con toda la mala leche que no podía sacar cuando se encontraba con los demás a riesgo de ser recluída por comportamiento inestable. Ya había sido una loca demasiado tiempo y, la verdad, no quería volver a tener esa etiqueta colgando de su cuello cuando la vida parecía haberle regalado una nueva oportunidad. Dudaba mucho que Ella pudiera rescatarla si la cúpula militar decidía mandarla al área de psiquiatría como paciente.

* * *

Aquel día le tocó limpiar la zona donde se encontraban los dormitorios de los chicos. No era una mala tarea, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que en su último turno tuvieron que encargarse de las cocinas, cosa nada sencilla debido a que tuvieron que frotar como locos las ollas donde se preparaban las gachas que parecían componer la base de su dieta hasta que quedaron relucientes. La limpieza era necesaria más que nada en aquel sitio, decían siempre los altos mandos cuando les ordenaban trabajar allí, pues si alguien cocinaba en una olla contaminada con bacterias o similar, al final todos podrían enfermarse por comer la comida en mal estado. Al menos en las habitaciones lo único que tenía que hacer era las camas, barrer y limpiar un poco el polvo que se hubiera acumulado.

No tuvo problemas con las primeras habitaciones, pero cuando entró en la última que le tocaba asear aquel día se encontró con los ojos grises de Castiel que la observaba con cierta sorna tumbado desde la cama, donde parecía entretenido en, como bien él decía, "no hacer nada".

La joven no pudo menos que bufar al ver al chico allí tumbado como si nada. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no iba a dejar pasar la ocasión de hacer algún que otro comentario sarcástico sobre el hecho de que fuera precisamente a ella quien le tocase limpiar, además de que, por otro lado, Avna detestaba que hubiera gente delante mientras ella desempeñaba su trabajo. Era demasiado orgullosa como para permitir que la gente la contemplase recogiendo la mierda que se iba encontrando por los rincones.

—¿Se puede saber qué miras? —le espetó de malas maneras mientras se cruzaba de brazos, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. No pensaba hacer nada hasta que aquel chico se largase de allí —¿No tienes nada que hacer o qué?

Fiel a su forma de ser, Castiel esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica, sin molestarse en moverse un ápice de la postura que mantenía.

—¿Acaso eres mi agenda? —repuso como si tal cosa —No tengo ganas de ir a hacer mi turno a la cocina, de modo que me he quedado aquí. ¿Vas a ir a chivarte? —añadió con cierta sorna.

Avna volvió a bufar, dispuesta a no dejarse amilanar. Si ese chico quería guerra, la iba a tener, pues a ella nadie le ladraba.

—Teniendo en cuenta lo inútil que eres, seguro que más que escaquearte lo que ha pasado es que te han dicho que no vuelvas más porque eres un verdadero desastre. Quizás te manden a los niveles inferiores para que atiendas a los muertos, seguro que para eso si sirves.

Castiel soltó una carcajada sarcástica, pero parecía completamente inmune a las palabras de la chica. Avna no pudo menos que sentir su sangre hervir; era consciente de que debía cumplir su turno de trabajo y que, si no limpiaba del todo las habitaciones, iban a amonestarla. Dudaba que, si dejaba una sin hacer, se fueran a dar cuenta, pero no olvidaba que en aquel sitio las paredes parecían tener ojos. Una vez, cuando empezó a trabajar, no quiso limpiar un baño que estaba hecho un asco. No había dado ni dos pasos hacia el almacén donde pensaba dejar los útiles de limpieza cuando su superior apareció de repente, diciendo que si quería seguir siendo útil, debía cumplir con la tarea asignada, ya que a los inútiles, por desgracia, los expulsaban de aquel lugar. Y eso, como bien le recordó, supondría una muerte lenta y dolorosa por los efectos de la radiación.

—Lárgate a hacer el vago a otra parte, algunas personas tenemos que trabajar —le espetó de mala gana.

—Oblígame —fue la respuesta.

Puede que en otra situación Avna se hubiera limitado a darse media vuelta y a hacer otras cosas, pero guiada por un impulso repentino se abalanzó sobre el chico, empujándole con todas sus fuerzas para que rodara fuera de la cama. Seguro que, si se caía al suelo se largaría de allí. En esas estaba cuando de repente una figura se recortó contra la puerta, dando un fuerte golpe al marco de la misma, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

—¿Eres tú la que ha limpiado esta zona hoy? —Avna no conocía al chico de piel oscura que estaba allí salvo por haberlo visto alguna que otra vez en las comidas o por los pasillos. Tenía cara de pocos amigos y miraba a la joven como si pensara zampársela de un momento a otro —Porque si es así, he de decirte que eres una puta guarra de mierda. ¡Has dejado todo lleno de porquería!

—¿Pero tú de qué vas? —Castiel se puso en pie enseguida, quitándole a Avna las palabras de la boca —Baja esos humos que me traes o te los bajo a hostias de ser preciso. Si tan sucia dices que la ha dejado y tanto te molesta, mueve el puto culo, pilla un paño y te la limpias tú, ¿estamos?

—¿Perdón? —aquel tipo parecía no estar asimilando del todo lo que pasaba.

—¿Estás sordo o qué? ¡Lárgate y déjala en paz, cacho de mierda con patas! —exclamó el pelirrojo.

Avna alzó una ceja, observando la escena. Siempre había estado a la gresca con Castiel debido a que ambos intentaban quedar por encima del otro, pero debía admitir que, a pesar de los rifirrafes que siempre tenían entre ellos, nunca habían perdido la ocasión de defender al otro. A fin de cuentas ella hizo lo mismo cuando aquella chica se encaró con él. Camaradería, lo llamaban.

El chico se marchó con la misma celeridad que había tenido al venir, al mismo tiempo que la joven se giraba hacia Castiel, que se encontraba de pie en medio de la habitación con los brazos cruzados.

—Supongo que me la debías por lo del comedor —dijo la chica.

—Ni de coña, esta ha sido mucho peor —repuso él —Así que quiero una compensación por las molestias, pues ha roto mi rutina de hacer el vago.

Avna puso los ojos en blanco para luego, siguiendo uno de esos impulsos que tantas veces la hacían cometer locuras, darle un beso en la mejilla. Pudo ver entre sus pestañas el sonrojo del chico cuando se apartó de él.

—Gracias, gran salvador —dijo con cierta sorna.

* * *

 **Sí, sé lo que va a venir ahora, gente diciendo que por qué estos dos no se besan. Bueno, pues porque en este cap no tocan debido a que son unos tsunderes de mierda e iba a ser todo demasiado forzado. Además, quiero que en el siguiente cap se vea su evolución pues van a hacer de catalizador para la última pareja que queda.**

 **Como digo siempre, si os ha gustado, ¡dejad un review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Con este cap se da por terminada esta historia. La verdad es que en cierto modo ya tenía ganas, pues no me gusta eternizar los fics, además de que me siento orgullosa por haber finalizado mi primer fic con OCs.**

 **Y sin más...**

* * *

Habían pasado tres años desde que abandonaron la ciudad, pero siempre que volvían daba la impresión de que acabaran de dejarla, pues parecía congelada en el tiempo: los escombros abarrotando lo que en otro tiempo fueron calles, cadáveres que seguían apareciendo, un olor fétido que seguía flotando en el ambiente y un cielo que parecía dispuesto a no volver a ser azul nunca más.

A Weasel siempre le había dado igual aquel escenario de pesadilla, se movía por él con calma, con la agilidad que permitía su traje antiradiación, mientras llevaba a cabo las misiones por las que la enviaban a la zona. Había sido una de las más señaladas en el entrenamiento militar debido a su peculiar forma de afrontar el horror (había sido de las pocas personas que no vomitaron cuando, al final del adiestramiento los llevaron a la ciudad y se encontraron con una peculiar alfombra de restos humanos) y su habilidad con el ataque a distancia, que suplía el desastre que era en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Por eso siempre que enviaban a un grupo para ir deshaciendo los escombros y sacando los restos humanos, Weasel estaba entre ellos.

Se había habituado con mucha rapidez a la vida militar, aunque eso supusiera que estuviera alejada de sus compañeros de supervivencia, a los cuales veía de tarde en tarde. Con quien más tiempo pasaba por motivos obvios era con Kentin, el cual había sido destinado al mismo grupo que ella. Era él quien la iba informando de las pequeñas aventuras cotidianas a las que se enfrentaban los demás, como la adaptación a una nueva vida, el hecho de vivir con la incertidumbre de no saber si algún familiar o amigo había sobrevivido o con la creación de parejas entre ellos. Esto último era lo que menos le interesaba a la pelirroja, más que nada porque era algo que se temía que acabaría pasando. A fin de cuentas, después de todo por lo que habían pasado, que se fueran uniendo entre ellos era algo normal. Su caso era diferente, lo sabía bien; pasaba de todo aquello como de comer cristales.

Sabiendo que en aquel terreno donde un paso en falso podía precipitarla a una tumba entre cascotes, dejó de pensar en sus cosas mientras se centraba, caminando al lado de Kentin, que parecía que también se había habituado a aquellos peculiares paseos.

—¿Es cosa mía o te acabas acostumbrando al hedor? —inquirió. Si bien en un principio siempre había recelado de ella, con el paso del tiempo e irla tratando más habitualmente, se fueron haciendo algo así como amigos. No se atrevía a llamarla amiga como tal pues, a pesar de todo, no olvidaba que Weasel tampoco estaba del todo bien de la cabeza.

—A mi nunca me importó que oliera mal —fue la respuesta de la chica, que en ese momento se había agachado, posando en el suelo la pesada mochila que todos llevaban a la espalda, sacando de la misma una serie de explosivos —De todos modos nadie me dijo cuando decidí unirme al ejército que iba a tener que dedicarme a volar escombros por los aires. Esperaba que me enviaran al frente a cargarme a gente.

Ahí estaba, esa manía de ella por querer ver el mundo arder. Kentin había aprendido a ignorar esos comentarios y a cambiar de tema como si nada, aunque en ese aspecto siempre trataba de quitarle esas ideas de la cabeza. Conocedor del mundo militar desde hacía mucho más tiempo que ella, a veces no podía menos que pensar que Weasel había visto demasiadas películas bélicas.

—Te recuerdo que, por un lado, nuestro país es neutra, y por otro, que casi todo ha quedado destruído en los demás. Las naciones están poniendo todo su empeño en rescatar lo que es rescatable y destruir los escombros para poder rehacerlo todo en un futuro.

—No deja de ser un aburrimiento —repuso la aludida, mientras sospesaba un paquete de explosivos en una mano —Lo único interesante que encuentro en todo esto es lo que estoy aprendiendo sobre las distintas fases de la descomposición del cuerpo humano y de los efectos de la radiación. Es mejor que una peli gore.

Kentin puso los ojos en blanco, retirando parte de los explosivos de la mano de la chica, que de nuevo parecía dispuesta a organizar una explosión mayor de la deseada sólo para ver qué ocurría. Aunque tuviera un sentido del humor tan macabro debía admitir que en el fondo, a veces, sus ocurrencias podían ser graciosas. A veces Weasel no era más que una niña pequeña que curioseaba todo a su alrededor, como esos niños que torturaban insectos para ver los efectos que estos padecían.

* * *

A veces daban permisos de unos pocos días, sobre todo cuando enlazaban varias salidas al exterior. Weasel no les encontraba mucho sentido, pues no había mucha gente fuera a la que quisiera ver; ninguno de sus familiares había sobrevivido y, desde que todas las chicas empezaron a salir con algún chico, la convivencia con las mismas se le estaba haciendo muy complicada.

Seguía manteniendo la misma costumbre de dormir con Ella cuando le daban la opción de pasar unos pocos días con los civiles, pero era consciente de que su presencia allí no era grata: la joven quería estar con Kentin en los pocos días que ambos tenían para pasar juntos y siempre se sentía como esa mascota a la que permiten estar en la habitación pero siempre la miran con incomodidad, deseando que se duerma para poder hacer ciertas actividades.

A veces, simplemente para desaparecer y dejarles tiempo, se dedicaba a vagar por las instalaciones, perdida en sus pensamientos. Lo vivido con el culto de locos la había dejado marcada y deseosa de destrozarlo todo a su paso, pero lo cierto era que, con el paso del tiempo, esa rabia se había ido evaporando poco a poco, lo mismo que había pasado con su obsesión por salvarle la vida a Lysandro después de que la ayudara en dos ocasiones. No podía salvarlo en un sitio donde lo máximo que podía suceder era que se atragantase con la comida, de modo que había terminado dejándolo por imposible.

Aquella tarde se dedicó a ir y venir sin rumbo alguno por los pasillos de los niveles inferiores, esos a los que nadie se acercaba. Ya apenas quedaba gente allí, los pocos que seguían resistiéndose a la radiación, pero el ambiente opresivo seguía presente. Había quienes decían que a veces se escuchaban los lamentos de quienes fallecieron allí, pero Weasel nunca había escuchado nada que no fuera el zumbido de las luces. Habladurías puras, pero al menos le permitían encontrar un lugar solitario en el que perderse.

Cansada de dar vueltas, decidió volver arriba. La misma joven admitía que era un poco extraño que siguiera durmiendo con Ella cuando siempre había sido tan independiente, pero la chica era animal de costumbres y casi siempre que tenía permiso llevaba a cabo la misma rutina: visitaba a sus viejos compañeros, pasaba algún ratito con Lysandro, el que mejor le caía, y dormía en la misma cama que había venido usando desde que empezó a tener permisos. Por eso no vaciló ni un momento en abrir la puerta del dormitorio como si tal cosa, aunque un segundo después lamentó haberlo hecho: estaba claro que Ella y Kentin estaban más que dispuestos a un segundo asalto o simplemente se habían eternizado más. Fuera como fuese, la pelirroja se encontró con una escena más propia de un capítulo de _Juego de Tronos_ que de su habitual rutina.

Se quedó un segundo clavada en el umbral de la estancia, justo para luego darse la vuelta e irse, asimilando lo que acababa de ver. Estaba claro que esa noche era mejor pasarla lejos de aquel sitio, pero tampoco tenía a dónde ir: los demás estarían con sus respectivas parejas haciendo las mismas cosas que esos dos, y ya había tenido bastante con ver a una pareja en una situación tan íntima.

Decidió que, o bien dormiría acurrucada en cualquier armario de suministros, o pasaría la noche en vela de un lado a otro. Arrastrando los pies caminó sin rumbo hasta encontrar una pequeña sala donde se guardaban las mantas para los meses fríos. Teniendo en cuenta que se encontraban a principios de verano dudaba mucho que nadie fuera a entrar, por lo que se deslizó dentro de la misma.

No esperaba ser recibida por la luz mortecina de la bombilla que colgaba del techo y por una figura que parecía encorvada sobre una especie de bloc de notas. El huésped de aquel sitio se giró hacia ella cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta y la joven no pudo menos que soltar un bufido al ver que se trataba de Lysandro, el cual parecía haber encontrado allí el sitio ideal para escribir, actividad que llevaba haciendo con asiduidad desde que se establecieron en el refugio.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? —la pregunta le brotó a Weasel casi sin percatarse de la misma y de lo estúpida que era.

—Pensar —fue la respuesta del aludido mientras guardaba el bloc en uno de los bolsillos de su traje —¿Y tú? ¿Te han vuelto a dar permiso?

—Teniendo en cuenta que no estoy en el ala militar creo que la respuesta es obvia —dijo encogiéndose de hombros —He supuesto que aquí se dormiría bien y he entrado; de hecho no esperaba encontrarme a nadie.

—¿No te solías quedar con Ella cuando estabas de permiso? —inquirió él.

—La he interrumpido cuando estaba... —se detuvo unos momentos, buscando una forma suave de decirlo, pero finalmente lo soltó a bocajarro —Cuando estaba a punto de triscarse a Kentin, por lo que supuse que sería mejor que me buscara otro sitio donde pasar la noche. Ya sabes que, normalmente, los militares nos quedamos con nuestras familias o amigos, pero como yo no tengo ni lo uno ni lo otro...

Lysandro suspiró, poniéndose de pie. Apreciaba a aquella peculiar chica y en cierto modo le dolía el hecho de que ella consideraba que estaba tan sola, aunque a Weasel parecía importarle poco. El hecho de que hubiera decidido dormir en un almacén en vez de con otra persona decía mucho de la situación en la que se encontraba, una que en cierto modo era similar a la suya. Él no vivía apartado de los demás como su caso, tenía una habitación otorgada en la que no dormía con nadie, pero desde que los demás se habían juntado entre ellos no podía evitar sentirse algo solo a veces, a pesar de que la soledad no le importara demasiado. Ellos dos eran como una especie de isla en medio de un océano donde los demás se habían sumergido como si nada. Recordaba vagamente, a pesar de la amnesia que aún arrastraba, un comentario de alguien que debió haber conocido bien: "cuando todos tus amigos tienen pareja, te acabas quedando solo si no tienes una." A ellos bien podía aplicarse eso.

Sintió pena por ellos dos, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, pues sabía que Weasel se burlaría de la situación. Sin embargo decidió tentar un poco a la suerte.

—Siempre puedes dormir conmigo —ofreció —No vayas a pensar en nada raro, pero creo que es mejor dormir en una cama que en un nido de mantas en el suelo.

Weasel observó al chico unos instantes antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Al menos mañana no me dolerá la espalda.

* * *

Compartir la habitación con Lysandro se convirtió en rutina cuando le daban permisos. No le preguntaba nada al respecto, ni él a ella; simplemente era un acuerdo al que habían llegado: cuando tocaba irse a dormir, ambos se iban juntos y se tumbaban en la misma cama, dándose la espalda entre si al principio, luego de frente conforme se fueron acostumbrando a pasar algunas noches juntos. A veces Weasel le contaba alguna de sus truculencias; otras él se inventaba una historia para ella.

A pesar de lo diferentes que podían ser, se sentían cómodos en la compañía del otro. Weasel encontraba en Lysandro la calma que necesitaba para el odio que la consumía; Lysandro encontraba en ella una especie de quiebra de la rutina que se empeñaban en que llevasen. Eran como la noche y el día, pero encajaban bien entre ellos.

Quizás por eso, el día en el que él se atrevió a darle un casto beso en los labios, ella no le rechazó.

* * *

 **Y con esto, se termina todo. No quiero hacer un epílogo, pues creo que sería estirar todo demasiado, pero si mucha gente me lo pide puedo planteármelo, no sé.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que ha tenido esta historia. Me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndola y espero que vosotros hayáis tenido buenos ratos a la hora de leerla.**

 **Si este es el único fic que seguíais de los que subo, os animo a pasaros por los demás, pues tengo de varias temáticas, aunque de momento voy a estar un tiempecito sin subir horror (pero en unos meses traeré otro de este género, ya me conocéis).**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
